


Después de la guerra

by Stony RS (StonyRS)



Series: SuperFamily [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Civil War Marvel, Iron Man (Movies), Post Civil War Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Peter, Amor - Freeform, Angst, Angustía, Drama, Hurt, Love, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Past Relationship(s), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Realization, Relaciones Pasadas, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers perdona, Superfamily, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark tiene un corazon, amistad, cambios, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Stony%20RS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la guerra Civil todo cambio. Los Vengadores jamás volvieron a ser los mismos de antes.<br/>Steve jamás volvió a ver a Tony, aún cuando lo buscaba incansablemente, su esperanza se fue desvaneciendo con los años, todo había terminado... Hasta que aquel pequeño niño de cuatro años y grandes ojos azules pronunció dos palabras: "Soy Peter, Peter Stark"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter, Peter Stark

Tony caminaba por los pasillos de aquel Costco con el carrito de supermercado casi lleno, sostenía un libro con una mano y su mirada recorría rápidamente las líneas de la sinopsis, Tony Stark no era el tipo de hombre que iba al super, o a la plaza, o a algún establecimiento comercial público, no a menos que estuviera cerrado para su uso exclusivo. Sin embargo el Tony Stark de hace 4 años no era para nada el mismo de ahora.

“Papi podemos ir a la zona de galletas?” Un niño de 4 años, cabello castaño quebradizo y grandes ojos azules pregunto dócilmente procurando no interrumpir la lectura del ingeniero, el cual dejo inmediatamente lo que hacía y le dirigió una tierna mirada a través de sus lentes oscuros.

“Sí, sí podemos. Ya está todo lo de la lista?” Preguntó y vio como el pequeño niño genio leía la larga lista que Tony había hecho, el pequeño asintió y ambos se dirigieron al pasillo de las galletas. Tony tomo al pequeño de los brazos y lo bajo del carrito, el pequeño camino hasta la caja de galletas que quería y la tomo entre sus brazos, iba caminando de nuevo al carrito, Tony lo contemplaba con una amplia sonrisa hasta que una voz interrumpió la escena

“Tony, Peter! Que milagro verlos por acá” Era la voz de Pepper, y el ingeniero no pudo evitar en torcer los ojos exageradamente

“Tía Pepper!” Peter grito y corrió hacía ella casi tropezando con la caja que sostenía, Tony se la quito de los brazos y la metió al carrito, Pepper levanto al pequeño y lo sentó cómodamente en sus brazos.

“Coincidencias” Tony dijo entre dientes sarcástico dirigiéndole una mirada de odio, Pepper lo ignoro y fundió su mirada en el niño que sostenía en el brazo

“Peter estás muy grande ya, te extrañaba tanto” dijo y el pequeño la abrazo por el cuello dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

“Yo también” dijo sonriente y Pepper le dio una mirada de desaprobación a Tony

“Deberías venir más a menudo” dijo en su característico tono de regaño y Tony de nuevo torció los ojos, ella sabía perfectamente la razón de su distancia, le molestaba mucho que lo presionara para volver, no quería… no podía.

“Tú sabes que no puedo” dijo cortante y amablemente le quito a Peter de los brazos, el pequeño no dijo nada, cruzo su brazo detrás del cuello de su papá y recargo su cabeza en la mejilla del mismo. Pepper intento no demostrarlo pero una sonrisa rota y temblorosa se formó en sus labios.

“Esta bien” dijo resignada y después se le iluminaron los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente comenzó “Peter…” Tony la conocía, la conocía perfectamente, sabía que esa mirada tan viva solo significaba un plan en su mente y sabía que uno de los intereses primordiales de Pepper era hacerlo volver a los Vengadores, y no era que no quisiera, sino que no podía.

No podía ponerse de pie frente a ellos después de todas las muertes y destrucción que había causado, no podía seguir arriesgando su vida en cada misión porque ahora tenía un hijo que dependía de él en todos los sentidos y aunque el apellido Stark lo salvaba de cualquier dificultad económica, no quería que creciera sin padre, no quería repetir la historia que Howard había empezado con él. Quería, de verdad quería volver a sacar el traje y hacerle mejoras, quería volver a volar y conocer esa información ultra-secreta intergaláctica, extrañaba a Bruce, a Thor, a Clint… inclusive a Natasha. Pero más que nada deseaba volver a ver esos ojos azules y esas mejillas sonrojadas, esa voz firme y esa sonrisa inocente, quería volver a verlo. Sentirlo cerca, pedirle perdón, arreglar todo, volver a tocarlo… su Steve.

El que había sido su Steve.

No. No podía volver.

Después de la guerra civil él no podría volver y seguir, después de haber destruido todo lo que tenía con sus amigos, con la gente, con el Capitán… No.

“¿Me dejas Papi?” Peter le pregunto animado sacándole de todos sus pensamientos, carraspeo la garganta y volteo a ver a Peter

“¿Qué?” preguntó distraído y Peter torció los ojos tal y como él lo hacía.

“Entrar al grupo de Boy Scouts que hay por la casa” dijo y Tony le dirigió una mirada asesina a Pepper

“No creo que sea buena idea” Tony contrapuso y Peter agacho la cabeza, no dijo nada, Peter era un niño extremadamente dócil y obediente, jamás discutía acerca de nada, ni hacía berrinches, preguntaba una sola vez y aceptaba la respuesta que su padre le diera, eso le rompía el corazón a Tony, era tan noble. Suspiro pesadamente y con su dedo en la barbilla del pequeño levanto ligeramente su cara “Esta bien” dijo y Peter sonrió ampliamente, lo abrazo fuertemente dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla.

“Gracias” dijo sonriente y Pepper al haber conseguido lo que quería se despidió de ellos reiterando la agradable “casualidad” que había sido para ella encontrarlos, Tony sabía perfectamente que Jarvis los habías delatado.

Al volver al acristalado y lujoso pent-house de una de las más exclusivas torres de Manhattan acomodaron entre ambos las cosas en la alacena, Tony le sirvió un vaso de leche y le dio una de las galletas Mrs. Fields que Peter había escogido, ambos se sentaron calladamente mientras cenaban

“Papá” Peter dijo con la voz temblorosa, Tony lo vio sonriente, lo conocía tan bien, esa voz indicaba que quería preguntarle o pedirle algo pero le daba pena hacerlo.

“Dime”

“¿No te sientes solo a veces?” Preguntó cauteloso y Tony sintió como un nudo en la garganta lo asfixiaba.

“No, te tengo a ti” dijo y Peter sonrió ampliamente “¿Tú te sientes solo?” Tony pregunto nervioso y Peter inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

“No, te tengo a ti y a Pelusa” dijo sonriendo mientras dirigía su mirada azul hacía el gato negro que dormía plácidamente sobre un sillón de la sala, Tony dejo escapar una risita.

Después de un momento de silencio el mayor se armó de valor e intentando sonar casual preguntó “Peter, por qué la pregunta?” el pequeño lo miro incrédulo, como si no fuese algo obvia la razón pero igual le contesto.

“Te acuerdas de Wade?” preguntó el pequeño y Tony sintió un ligero enojo creciendo en su interior, Wade era uno de los mejores amigos de Peter, y no, no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Wade le recordaba tanto a él mismo, un niño problema, solo, inteligente, sarcástico y tan perdido. Tan solo 5 años y era difícil de soportar. En cambio Peter era tan noble, tan dócil, un pequeño genio que a pesar de eso era humilde y gentil.

“Sí” contesto severamente intentando no sonar molesto para que Peter no perdiera la confianza en contarle, el pequeño prosiguió.

“Wade me dijo que su papá se veía igual que tú cuando su mamá se fue, poco antes de su-suicidarse” Tony abrió los ojos como platos e intento con todas sus fuerzas no salir de la torre y asesinar a ese pequeño delincuente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar intentando calmarse.

“Tu amigo Wade está muy equivocado” contesto cortante y se levantó dejando los trastes adentro de la tarja y volvió dándole una sonrisa a Peter, lo tomo en brazos y camino hacía la escalera de cristal empotrada en la pared junto a un árbol amplio que tapizaba el pequeño jardín interior de flores rojas, subió las escaleras en silencio, cuando llegaron al cuarto de Peter el niño comenzó a desvestirse rápido y a buscar su pijama, Tony no dijo nada y lo observo callado hasta que vio que su pequeño se metía a la cama y se tapaba con una gruesa colcha de ironman. Camino hasta la cama y se sentó en el hueco que Peter siempre le dejaba para recibir su beso nocturno.

“¿Qué es suicidarse?” Preguntó con voz curiosa y Tony titubeo

“Es quitarse la vida por decisión” dijo con voz calmada y Peter se sentó alarmado en su cama

“! El papá de Wade se quitó la vida!” exclamo asustado y Tony lo abrazo

“Algunas personas no son lo suficientemente fuertes. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti Peter” dijo y Peter asintió

“Yo sé que tú sí, tú eres fuerte y bueno y valiente” dijo buscando más adjetivos, Tony dejo escapar una risita mientras un látigo de culpa seguía martirizándolo en silencio “Pobre Wade” dijo en un suspiro y Tony torció los ojos

“Sí, sí, pobre. Anda a dormir” Tony dijo ya exasperado y le dio un cálido beso en la frente a Peter, después apago la luz y ya estando en el marco de la puerta escucho “Te amo” sonrió para sí mismo y contesto lo mismo que contestaba todas las noches “Yo más Peter”

 

\- - - - - -

El ingeniero dormía plácidamente en su cama King size cuando sintió que alguien lo agitaba, se quejo y se dio la vuelta molesto, cubriéndose la cara con la almohada, después sintió un peso sobre él y entreabrió los ojos. Peter estaba sentado sobre él e intentaba con todo su ánimo despertarlo.

“Peter son vacaciones, déjame dormir” dijo algo irritado y el pequeño siguió sacudiéndolo

“Dijiste que sí podía ir a los scouts, vamos, empieza a las 10” dijo aun agitándolo y Tony maldijo entre dientes, maldita sea Pepper y sus brillantes ideas.

“Ya voy” dijo resignado y sintió que el pequeño se bajó de su cama y corrió hacía las escaleras, después de unos minutos más convenciéndose en que debía levantarse exhalo resignado y se levantó de su cómoda cama, camino hacía el vestidor y se cambió. Después bajo a la cocina y encontró al pequeño Peter perfectamente vestido con su cabello revuelto intentando servirse cereal en su plato de leche, camino hacia él y lo ayudo.

Después de que ambos desayunaron subió al pequeño en su deportivo rojo y arranco hacía el bosque que se encontraba a no más de 15 minutos de su casa, caminaron de la mano hasta el punto de reunión donde una chica de unos 26 años y cabello castaño platicaba animadamente con un grupo de niños de entre 4 y 6 años, Tony carraspeo la garganta y la chica al voltear a verlo dejo escapar un grito involuntario “Tony Stark!” dijo animada y el ingeniero intento sonreír, de verdad le molestaba ser identificado tan fácilmente, Peter ya estaba acostumbrado, él sabía que su papá era dueño de una enorme empresa y que era un inventor, sin embargo no sabía nada de Ironman ni de los Vengadores, solo los conocía de los comics que su papá le leía.

“Hola, mucho gusto” dijo y extendió la mano para saludarla, ella se acercó animada y tomo su mano

“Sofía, Sofía Syderthon” dijo sonriente y Tony sonrió también fijándose detenidamente en los grandes ojos verdes que la chica tenía, sentía sus palpitaciones a través de su mano y como sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo, le encantaba darse cuenta que su naturaleza playboy no se había extinguido en lo absoluto.

“Él es Peter. Peter Stark” dijo apoyando sus manos en los hombros del pequeño, ella abrió los ojos impresionada y lo miro incrédula

“No sabía que fuera casado” pensó en voz alta y él sonrió de nuevo

“No soy casado, solo tengo un hijo”

Ella sonrió de nuevo y se acuclillo en frente del menor, intento por un momento encontrar similitud entre ambos sin embargo a pesar de tener cierto aire no tenían ninguna facción igual, tal vez el cabello… el cabello quebrado y oscuro.

“Mucho gusto” dijo el pequeño y ella sonrió aún más ampliamente, el pequeño Peter era de verdad hermoso, grandes ojos azules, y tez pálida.

“El gusto es mío, supongo que vienen a inscribirse en el grupo”

“¡Sí!”

“Llegan justo a tiempo para el inicio de los campamentos de verano, será muy divertido”

No, no era divertido. Al menos no para Tony, dejar a Peter a las 10 de la mañana y recogerlo a las 5 de la tarde era demasiado tiempo, simplemente no podía seguir sus actividades sin pensar que tal vez algún niño lo estaba peleando o molestando porque “no tenía mamá”, o tal vez no tenía ningún amigo y Peter estaba solo y asustado. La angustia lo carcomía, volteaba a ver el reloj incontables veces esperando que la hora llegara. Era un martirio.

En cuanto dieron las 5 él ya estaba en el bosque esperando a Peter, el pequeño llego corriendo y Tony lo levanto fácilmente, pegando su cuerpo junto a él

“Qué tal tu primer día?” preguntó nervioso y Peter sonrió ampliamente

“Fue espectacular! Ya quiero que sea mañana, tengo tanto que contarte” sus palabras salían una sobre la otra, su voz más aguda debido a la exaltación, su pequeño corazón latiendo como aleteo de colibrí, Tony sonrió resignado.

“Qué tal si vamos por una hamburguesa mientras me cuentas?”

“Sí!”

\- - - -

Después de 2 semanas Tony comenzaba a acostumbrarse a tener que estar lejos de Peter, se sentía feliz de verlo socializar con diferentes personas, le gustaba que fuera tan sensible y que le encantara descubrir animales nuevos y adentrarse a pequeñas aventuras, además le daba tiempo libre para empezar a diseñar el nuevo starkphone, innovar las Starkpads y trabajar en un regalo especial que le estaba preparando a Peter, por un momento se vio tentado a re-diseñar el traje de ironman, pero no. Eso era pasado. Por más que le doliera, lo era.

\- - - -

Steve iba caminando por el bosque mientras platicaba calmadamente con Sofía, semanalmente iba uno o dos días con los niños, y todos morían por tener una foto o un autógrafo con él, les enseñaba una que otra táctica de “combate” para defensa propia o a veces les enseñaba a armar una tienda de acampar, o a aprender a diferenciar los frutos buenos de los venenosos. Le gustaba estar entre ellos, le daba poquita esperanza en el mundo y Pepper, Pepper lo sabía. Conocía perfectamente sus rutinas y detrás de todo eso esta había sido siempre su intención.

Steve estaba recargado en un árbol mientras veía a todos los niños tomando su lunch en el descanso, todo se veía tranquilo hasta que a lo lejos en el claro del bosque vio como dos niños empujaban a uno más pequeño, su instinto natural contra los bulleadores lo hizo caminar rápidamente hasta ellos, cuando los dos más grandes lo vieron ir hacía ahí salieron corriendo, cuando Steve llego ya habían logrado huir, maldijo entre dientes y dirigió su mirada al niño de cabello castaño que estaba tirado en el pasto, abrazando fuertemente algo entre sus brazos, como protegiéndolo.

“¿Estas bien?” preguntó amistoso y el pequeño niño no levanto la mirada.

“¿Ya se fueron?” preguntó cauteloso y Steve sonrió

“Sí”

El pequeño se levantó dejando a la vista aquello que protegía con su cuerpo, una gran tortuga comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía el río que corría cerca de ahí, Steve lo miro impresionado

“Esos niños se divierten aventando tortugas. No creo que sea placentero para ellas, debe dar miedo” dijo el pequeño y Steve sintió un calor abrazar su corazón, se acuclillo delante del pequeño de grandes ojos azules.

“Hiciste muy bien en protegerla” dijo orgulloso y el pequeño asintió

“Mi papá me dice que siempre debemos proteger a quién no puede hacerlo” dijo sonriendo y Steve sonrió ampliamente

“¿No te dice que no hables con extraños?” Steve preguntó molestándolo y el pequeño Peter sonrió ampliamente

“Sí, pero tú eres amigo de Sofía, te he visto platicar con ella” Steve lo miro perplejo, era un niño de no más de 5 años y era demasiado observador, sonrió.

“Eres muy listo, ¿Cómo te llamas?” preguntó Steve curioso

“Peter, Peter Stark” dijo inocentemente y Steve sintió como un rayo lo sacaba de su cuerpo, su corazón acelerándose, su vista nublosa. Stark. Peter Stark.

Intento tomar aire y no asustar al pequeño que lo miraba con las cejas fruncidas y ojos analíticos, Stark. No conocía a mucha gente con ese apellido, realmente solo había conocido a dos hombres con ese apellido en su vida, y uno de ellos estaba muerto. No, no podía ser cierto.

“¿Cómo se llama tu papá?” pregunto con un nudo en la garganta y la voz temblorosa, intentando no soltar un grito ahogado, intentando no llorar.

“Tony, Tony Stark ¿Lo conoces?” preguntó el pequeño curioso y Steve se fue para atrás, cayó sentado en el pasto y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Sí, claro que lo conocía. Conocía cada centímetro de su piel, conocía su voz cuando estaba al borde del llanto y en mero éxtasis de placer, conocía sus ojos vívidos castaños indomables, su cabello quebrado y su sonrisa seductora. Conocía su manera de pensar, sus miedos y sus sueños. Conocía todo del hombre que había amado, del hombre que aún amaba.

Conocía a Tony Stark mejor que a él mismo, no podía evitar ser cazado diariamente con los recuerdos de un pasado que se vino abajo por su maldita culpa, no podía despojarse de la ilusa esperanza de volverlo a encontrar, de volverlo a sentir. Sintió sus ojos húmedos y se mordió el labio enojado, había reprimido el llanto tantas veces. El pequeño Peter camino hasta él y puso su mano en su mejilla, el cálido contacto lo hizo estremecerse.

 “Todo está bien” dijo limpiando sus lágrimas y Steve recordó la primera vez que se soltó llorando y como Tony había reaccionado de la misma manera, había caminado hacía él y con una mano en la mejilla le había dicho que todo estaba bien, después lo había besado gentilmente.

“Perdón” dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada e intento limpiar sus lágrimas.

“¿Lo conoces?” Peter repitió la pregunta y Steve le dio una mirada rota

“No” mintió.

 


	2. Inexplicable fraternidad.

“Has notado al Capitán?” murmuró al oído del científico, el cual simplemente negó con la cabeza y siguió anotando los números que iban llenando cifra a cifra la hoja de cálculos que tenía bajo la mirada “Los últimos dos días no ha ido a entrenar, ni ha salido de su cuarto más que por comida” repitió esa voz femenina en su oído y suspiro cansado.

“Y qué? Todos necesitamos privacidad” Contesto Bruce algo molesto y volvió su mirada a las hojas que sostenía entre manos.

“Wanda tiene razón, algo le paso a Steve y no quiere decirnos” Natasha contrapuso y Bruce inmediatamente soltó las hojas que sostenía prestándole completa atención a su novia.

“Tal vez solo quiera estar solo” Bruce dijo dócilmente y ambas mujeres le mandaron una mirada asesina, el científico le dio una larga mirada a sus hojas y exhalo, al parecer hoy no tendría tiempo para trabajar “Esta bien, hablaré con él” dijo resignado y Natasha le regalo una sincera sonrisa, Wanda simplemente asintió y salió de la sala.

Cuando el científico al fin se armó de valor y fue a tocarle al Capitán se dio cuenta que Steve ya no estaba en su cuarto, le pidió a Friday un análisis del sitio y ella confirmo que el Capitán había dejado la torre hace más de 20 minutos. Miro el reloj que tenían colgado en lo alto de la sala, 1:30 pm. ¿A dónde iría Steve a esta hora?

\- - - - - -

“Hola, te molesta si me siento?” Preguntó Steve tímidamente y vio como el pequeño niño que estaba sentado en una piedra con un sándwich en las piernas y un jugo en el pasto asentía sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. Steve se sentó en el pasto junto a él y comenzó a desenvolver los sándwiches que él también llevaba, Peter volteo a verlo y abrió los ojos asombrado.

“¿Te comerás todos esos?” pregunto impresionado y Steve sonrió

“Sí, quieres probarlos?” peguntó ofreciéndole amistosamente un pedazo de sándwich, el niño lo vio atento.

“¿Tiene maní?” Preguntó inquieto y Steve sonrió ampliamente recordando la fascinación que Tony sentía por la mantequilla de maní.

“No, no me agrada tanto. Es solo de jamón” dijo lo último en un murmullo, dándole una segunda mirada su sándwich ya no se veía tan apetente.

“Soy alérgico al maní, solo jamón está bien” dijo Peter amistoso y le dio una tierna sonrisa, después volvió su mirada al suyo, Steve se sentía cómodo estando con el niño, se sentía de una utópica manera cerca de Tony.

“¿De qué es el tuyo?” Preguntó Steve intentando sacarle conversación

“De varios jamones y quesos extraños. Esta rico” dijo y comenzó a partir su único sándwich para darle la mitad a Steve, Steve intento detenerlo pero el niño no lo escucho y después de manchar su camisa blanca de aderezo logro dividirlo, le ofreció una mitad a Steve y este la tomo avergonzado.

Una mordida fue suficiente para transportarlo 5 años atrás con Tony debatiendo animadamente sobre la importancia de comprar más de un solo tipo de jamón para hacer un sándwich, recordó la noche en la que el billonario había comprado diversos tipos de queso para enseñarle la diferencia entre un Roquefort y un Gouda. Sonrió para sí mismo, un dolor punzocortante en su pecho. Extrañaba a Tony. No había un solo día que no lo extrañara.

“Me encanta” dijo con la boca llena, sentir el sabor tan familiar era como volver a la vida, Peter lanzo una pequeña risa.

“Sí, es la especialidad de mi papá” Steve sonrió, no era la especialidad, sino que era lo único que Tony Stark era capaz de cocinar: Sandwiches.  

“No te pareces mucho a él” pensó Steve en voz alta y rápido intento cambiar el tema “Ya viste aquel gato?”

Peter obedeció y volteo hacía donde Steve señalaba, sonrió al ver a un enorme gato café corriendo entre el alto pastizal.

“Me parezco más a mi mamá” dijo después de un silencio y Steve sintió una incomodidad tan grande en su interior, una asfixia momentánea en su garganta, un dolor insoportable en el pecho, se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando no llorar.

Tony se había casado, había tenido un hijo, una familia. Había olvidado rápidamente la guerra, los Vengadores, lo había olvidado a él. Steve. Había olvidado 7 años en 5 años. Bueno, no era de extrañar, cualquier persona sana habría olvidado una relación pasado y habría seguido su curso, simplemente Steve ingenuamente había creído que lo que él y Tony tenían no era una simple relación. Había pensado…. Estúpidamente pensado en que toda la vida iba a ser poco tiempo con él.

Exhalo suavemente y volteo a ver a Peter, los grandes ojos azules de Peter destellaban curiosos.

“Por qué siempre que hablamos de mi papá te pones triste?” preguntó curioso y Steve le regalo una mirada rota

“Me cuesta hablar de padres” Mintió y Peter asintió pretendiendo que entendía.

“Sí, entiendo. Mi papá jamás me ha contado de sus padres” Peter confesó y Steve sintió la necesidad de protegerlo, por un momento pudo jurar que la mirada de Peter lucía algo intranquila.

“Pero eres suertudo de tener un papá como él y una mamá como seguramente es ella” dijo las últimas palabras en un murmuro e intento reprimir la inquietante oleada de celos y enojo.

“Mi mamá murió cuando yo nací” Peter dijo en un murmullo y clavo su vista en el pasto. Steve entendió que había cometido un error al sacar esta clase de temas.

Su mamá murió.

Tony al final había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida y la dicha de un hijo y ella había muerto. Sintió un nudo en la garganta de nuevo y una mezcla de emociones embriagar sus sentidos: Culpa, dolor, arrepentimiento, celos, ira, coraje, envidia.

Trato de exhalar e inhalar las veces que fueran necesarias. No. Tony no debía estar con nadie más que con él, era extraño pensar en un Tony comprometido…pero evidentemente el Tony que odiaba a los niños y el concepto de familia y de una vida monótona no era el mismo Tony de ahora que se había casado y concebido la idea de una familia y una vida sin los Vengadores.

Eran dos personas distintas, por un momento dudó si ambos hablaban del mismo individuo.

Volteo de nuevo a ver al pequeño Peter que seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso, no, no debía permitir que su miseria se contagiara al pequeño.

“Ven Peter, vamos a darle de comer a los peces” dijo forzando una sonrisa y Peter sin decir nada se levantó del lugar donde estaba y lo siguió obedientemente.

\- - - - - - -

_12 días después_

“Solo tienes que inclinarte más, mira” Steve dijo y repitió el movimiento, lanzando una piedra al río y viendo como rebotaba varias veces, Peter sonrió y asintió. Tomo una piedra de la bolsa que Steve cargaba y lo intento de nuevo, la roca solo salto una vez y después se hundió.

“Es demasiado complicado” dijo molesto y Steve sonrió

“Vamos niño genio, yo sé que tú puedes” dijo y Peter sonrió. Tomo otra roca de la bolsa y lo volvió a intentar.

“¿Steve puedo hablar contigo?” preguntó Sofía que llegaba a la orilla del río donde ambos se encontraban

“Claro, dime” dijo y camino hacia ella no sin antes decirle a Peter que no se acercara mucho a la orilla.

“Tengo un problema” dijo con mirada ansiosa y Steve la miro preocupado

“¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?” preguntó como siempre ofreciéndole su ayuda a cualquier persona que tuviese una dificultad.

“Me acaba de marcar el papá de Peter, su vuelo se retrasó y me pide que lo lleve a su casa y me quede con él hasta que él llegue. La cosa es que hoy tengo una cita con este chico nuevo con el que estoy saliendo y ya compramos los boletos de la obra” Se puso una mano en la frente y bajo la mirada avergonzada, Steve tragó con dificultad “Podrías llevarlo tú y acompañarlo hasta que su papá llegue, dijo que puede pagarte lo que quieras” rápidamente contrapuso y Steve negó con la cabeza.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

“No quiero dinero, no te preocupes, yo te cubro” dijo lo último en un hilo de voz y ella lo envolvió en un abrazo diciéndole varias veces “gracias”

“Peter de verdad es un niño muy inteligente” dijo Sofía al ver al pequeño ayudando a otra tortuga a llegar al río.

“Sí, es un pequeño genio” Steve dijo con una sonrisa amplia, llevaba más de una semana yendo diario al curso de verano, más de una semana hablando diario con Peter, le había tomado un cariño mayor al que hubiera esperado.

“No se puede esperar menos con esos padres” dijo sonriente aun contemplando a Peter y Steve volteo a verla, dudó por un segundo pero su curiosidad pudo más que su sensatez.

“¿Conociste a la mamá?” Preguntó ilusamente intentando sonar indiferente, para su buena suerte Sofía no le prestaba demasiada atención a sus alteraciones en el tono de voz cuando hablaba de Tony.

“No, pero el señor Stark una ocasión que le pregunté por ella me dijo que era una mujer brillante, doctora” Steve asintió pretendiendo que esas palabras no le atravesaban el alma.

“¿Doctorado en mecánica igual que él?” preguntó curioso

“No, médica. Doctora en medicina. Al parecer era muy gentil y él la amaba mucho, tiene una foto de ella en su cartera” dijo y Steve asintió de nuevo, esta vez el dolor se hizo insoportable, se fue desmoronando poco a poco, su mente consumiéndolo en un mar de desvaríos e imágenes mentales de su Tony con una mujer, su Tony amando a alguien más… Tony lo había olvidado, era un hecho.

Dirigió su mirada al pequeño niño que ahora estaba en busca de piedras para seguir lanzando al río.

“Yo lo llevo, no tengas pendiente” dijo Steve intentando cortar aquella conversación que él mismo había comenzado, ella solo asintió y se fue silenciosamente caminando de vuelta a la cabaña de Scouts.

Steve camino cauteloso hasta pararse al lado de Peter, aclaro su garganta.

“Peter, tu papá marcó diciendo que su vuelo se había retrasado, te llevaré a casa y me quedaré contigo hasta que él llegue. ¿Te parece?” el niño le regalo una sonrisa deslumbrante y asintió emocionado.

“Te va a encantar conocer a mi papá! Todas las personas que lo conocen dicen que es genial” dijo orgulloso mientras metía más rocas a la bolsa, Steve exhalo pesadamente

“Espero a él también le encante verme ahí” Dijo sarcástico y ayudo al pequeño a juntar piedras.

Una sola idea ocupando su mente: Volvería a ver a Tony.

Después de 5 años de silencio e incertidumbre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gustó comenten y difundan porfi! Si tienen algún comentario respecto a personajes o trama o cualquier cosa siéntanse libres de comentar o dar kudos o así, ya sea para bien o para no tan bien.
> 
> Gracias!


	3. Reencuentro.

“Bruce puedo hablar contigo un momento?” Bucky pregunto mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla blanca, su cara lavada y su pecho desnudo, Bruce lo vio sorprendido, no era particularmente cercano a él y jamás le hablaba fuera de campo, así que simplemente asintió y dejo el StarkPad que sostenía entre las manos.

“Dime” dijo y se sentó en la pequeña sala que tenía en su laboratorio, Bucky asintió y lo imito, vio como Bruce entrelazaba ambas manos y le clavaba una mirada perspicaz.

“Es sobre Steve” Bruce asintió aun callado, esperando escuchar más, Bucky torció los ojos y exhalo frustrado “Sé que sabes que ha estado viendo a Tony” dijo lo último en un tono amenazante que hizo que Bruce perdiera la calma por una fracción de segundo, después comenzó a soltar aire lentamente y una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

“No, no sabía que lo estaba viendo” dijo Bruce cortante y Bucky se levantó molesto, dando vueltas alrededor del laboratorio, intentando mantenerse con calma para no empezar una guerra interna “Bruce dime la verdad” demandó serio y Bruce sonrió cínicamente.

“Por qué te mentiría? Llevo más de seis meses sin saber nada de Tony” dijo lo último en un murmullo, le dolía la distancia que el ingeniero había impuesto entre ellos, sin embargo hacía su mejor intento por entenderlo, Bucky identifico el altibajo de su voz y exhalo resignado.

“No me consta que esté con Steve, es solo que últimamente Steve está más alejado, nunca está en la torre, cuando sale no me dice a donde va” Bruce soltó una risita “Qué es tan gracioso?” pregunto Bucky molesto

“Suenas a una novia controladora” dijo sincero y Bucky soltó otra risa

“Sí, tal vez sí suene así. Es solo que no sé qué pasaría con él si se enterara” dijo preocupado y Bruce se mordió el labio.

“Si se enterara de Peter?” preguntó Bruce y Bucky asintió.

“De qué más?” pregunto irritado y Bruce sonrió de nuevo, se levantó del sillón y camino hasta el laboratorio de nuevo

“Creo que es más grave que se enterara que todos sabemos de Peter menos él y que todos se lo hemos ocultado durante 5 años, incluyéndote a ti” dijo y tomo un marca textos de su caja de bolígrafos y comenzó a subrayar un libro que mantenía abierto sobre la mesa metálica.

“Siempre haces sonar peor todo” dijo Bucky molesto y Bruce solo sonrió “Si sabes algo de él dime por favor” demandó y tomando una manzana del frutero que Bruce tenía en la mesa del pequeño estar salió del laboratorio, una vez que Bruce vio que este se había marchado tomó el teléfono y le marco a Pepper, una suave voz femenina contesto después de dos tonos.

“Dr. Banner, que sorpresa. ¿Todo en orden?” preguntó gentil y Bruce trago saliva con dificultad.

“ Pepper que posibilidad hay de que Steve este viendo a Tony?” preguntó nervioso y un silencio se formó en la otra línea.

“Nula” contesto cortante y Bruce identifico una respuesta algo cortante y evasiva por parte de Pepper, la conocía, así que el genio replanteo su pregunta.

“Y qué posibilidad hay que conozca a Peter?” De nuevo un silencio en la línea.

“Probable” dijo Pepper y Bruce soltó el teléfono debido al shock, comenzó a hacer inhalaciones procurando que su tez no se pigmentara, se rasco la cabeza agresivamente y con ambas manos en la frente comenzó a caminar en círculos. Esto iba a ser el inicio de otra guerra, y de nuevo se dividirían bandos.

Bandos dispuestos siempre a juzgar las acciones de Tony o de Steve, gente entrometida que inconscientemente hacía las situaciones más difíciles de lo que realmente eran. Frustración y paranoia sacudiendo su cuerpo, rogaba, rogaba al cosmos que ninguno de sus miedos se hiciera realidad. Mantener un secreto durante tantos años jamás desenlazaba en un final feliz. Sintió su piel sudando en frío y contemplo un ligero pigmento verdoso en sus manos, un mareo lo destanteo. Mierda.

\- - - - - - -

Steve caminaba de la mano de Peter al interior de la torre B-21, era la torre habitacional más exclusiva de Manhattan, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido buscarlo aquí? Era tan sencillo y evidente que lo descarto desde el principio porque obviamente Tony Stark no iba a perderse ni ocultarse en el lugar más lógico de Manhattan para un millonario, pero al parecer Tony sabía que lo descartaría desde el principio y por eso lo habría escogido. Maldito genio.

Entraron ambos al elevador y Peter le indico que por favor presionara el botón que los llevaba al penthouse, sí… evidente.

El elevador se abrió en un espacio ajardinado con un pequeño estar y un muro a doble altura de cristal que permitía ver toda la ciudad, Steve sonrió nostálgico, le recordaba tanto al penthouse que ambos habían compartido mientras vivían en la torre Stark, o torre Avengers ahora. Extrañaba despertar viendo la espalda desnuda de Tony y en segundo plano las nubes envolviendo la cúspide de los edificios, este espacio era tan… él.

Una falsa sonrisa en sus labios y un temblor descontrolado en sus manos, Peter lo observaba atentamente pero no dijo nada.

“Jarvis, soy yo” dijo el pequeño viendo hacía la puerta.

“Señor Peter, un gusto que esté de vuelta a casa. Su padre llamó informando que volvería dentro de dos horas” informó Jarvis y Peter asintió como si el AI pudiera verlo.

“Traje a un amigo, se llama Steve” dijo entusiasmado y Jarvis pretendió no conocerlo.

“Mucho gusto Steve” dijo y Steve sintió de nuevo ese asfixiante nudo torturándolo, era insoportable volver a estar en territorio Stark.

“El gusto es mío” respondió educadamente e ingreso al loft detrás de Peter.

Peter corrió a la cocina y comenzó a sacar la caja de sus galletas favoritas, abrió el refrigerador en busca de la leche, por su parte Steve caminaba cauteloso por la sala lujosa y sobria que Tony tenía, todo el espacio elegantemente decorado, muebles de diseño exclusivo, un estilo minimalista racional predominante. Libros de diseño y de arte, entonces los vio detenidamente. Eran sus libros de arte que había olvidado en el penthouse antes de… bueno, antes de la guerra. Tony los había conservado, un gusto y una melancolía hicieron que retrocediera sin fijarse que atrás de él había una credenza de madera obscura que sin querer golpeo e hizo que tambaleara un portarretrato, lo tomó en reflejo salvándolo de caer y fracturar el cristal en miles de pedazos.

Lo volvió a colocar en su sitio y entonces observo detenidamente la fotografía, era Tony vistiendo una bufanda gris, un abrigo negro y su largo cabello enmarañado, lucía radiante, su barba más poblada y sin perfilársela, su cabello más largo de lo común, sonreía sinceramente y le daba un beso en la mejilla a una mujer que aparecía justo junto a él, envuelta en los brazos de Tony, era de tez pálida, grandes ojos castaños, cabello caoba rojizo que caía delicadamente hasta su cintura, sus labios eran gruesos y su nariz afilada. Ambos lucían felices.

A veces resulta indescriptible externar un sentimiento tan abrumador, no podía encontrar las palabras exactas para plasmar la manera en que sentía su interior desintegrarse, estaba suspendido en un estado de shock, dolor y desesperación. Su estómago estaba revuelto y sus nervios caían en una crisis emocional, respirar no ayudaría esta vez. Una súbita necesidad de golpear algo o a alguien, de saltar de la azotea de este rascacielos. Una exaltación punzocortante le enloquecía.

Un grito ahogado permanecía sedentario en su garganta, luchaba a través de sus lágrimas de salir y retumbar audiblemente en el cristal.

“¿Steve?” Escucho una voz asustada detrás de él, volteo y vio al pequeño Peter contemplándolo con una mirada aterrorizada.

La inocencia y el miedo de los ojos idénticos que lo observaban lo hicieron volver en sí, no podía quebrarse delante de Peter, no podía permitirse asustarlo.

“Solo veía las fotos, vamos a la cocina ¿Preparaste algo?” preguntó burlesco y Peter aun con desconfianza asintió, ambos fueron a la cocina.

\- - - - - -

Tony entro al ascensor apresurado, maldijo entre dientes al contabilizar los segundos que pasaban antes de poder llegar al apartamento, malditas sean las tormentas tropicales, a través del cristal del ascensor se contemplaba una lluvia feroz, huracanada, nublaba toda la visibilidad de la ciudad, la luz parpadeaba inconstante. Mierda. A Peter le asustaban las tormentas, siempre les había temido, y él no estaba ahí para él.

Salió del ascensor casi corriendo, Jarvis le abrió la puerta automáticamente, entro corriendo buscando con la mirada a Peter, nada.

“¿Peter?” preguntó asustado intentando moderar su voz para no sonar exasperado, no obtuvo respuesta “PETER?!” esta vez grito más audiblemente y lo hizo al pie de la escalera, estaba a punto de sacar su starkphone para marcarle a Sofía cuando escucho aquella voz tan conocida.

“¡Papá!” siguió el sonido de la voz hasta llegar a la sala, donde vio diversas cobijas armando una casa de campaña con velas en el interior, todos los cojines de la sala en el suelo, la caja de galletas sobre la mesa, sonrió ampliamente al ver a su pequeño vistiendo una pijama azul correr hacía él.

“Te extrañe mucho” dijo y se inclinó para atrapar a Peter en sus brazos, lo levanto fácilmente sentándolo en su brazo, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y después volteo hacía la sala para buscar a Sofía entre las cobijas.

Su sorpresa fue encontrar a Steve sentado en los cojines contemplándolo atentamente.

Tony se desmorono.

Sintió sus piernas temblando, un vacío devorando sus entrañas, su latido se aceleró, comenzó a sudar en frío, la mirada de Steve lucía tan rota, tan melancólica, Tony abrió la boca intentando formular una palabra, sin embargo fue inaudible. Jamás había considerado el hecho de volver a ver a Steve, debido a una simple razón, sabía, sabía perfectamente que al momento de volver a verlo su vida volvería a ser un caos de emociones e intensidades.

No estaba equivocado. Miles de ideas cruzaron su mente sin embargo no pudo externar ninguna de ellas, su estómago se revolvía salvajemente, quería pedir perdón, quería abrazarlo, tocarlo… Un recuerdo llego a su mente y lo hizo retroceder inconscientemente. 5 años atrás cuando intentó hablar con Steve después de que la guerra civil había terminado, entró a su cuarto y le pidió una disculpa de nuevo, Steve se había mostrado indiferente y había seguido empacando su ropa, Tony por primera vez en su vida rogo, rogo que no se fuera, que tenía que decirle algo importante, a lo que Steve había contestado un frío: _“Ya no tengo nada que ver contigo”_

Y esa había sido la última vez que se habían visto.

Steve lo miraba conmovido, ver a Tony, su Tony con un niño en los brazos y esa mirada cristalina le despertaban el impulso de levantarse a abrazarlo, pedirle perdón, hablar todo lo que quedó inconcluso a través de los años. Todo esto había sido su culpa, lo sabía, lo podía leer a través de la mirada aún herida de Tony. El arrepentimiento es inservible cuando el tiempo sigue su curso.

“Papi, te presento a mi amigo Steve” dijo el pequeño Peter e intento bajarse de los brazos de Tony, el ingeniero lo dejo suavemente en el piso y el niño tomo su dedo con su mano y lo jalo hasta donde Steve estaba, Tony estaba anclado al piso, no podía moverse, pero tampoco podía hacerle notar la evidente tensión a Peter, así que caminó obedientemente hasta Steve y le regalo una ligera sonrisa. Steve se puso de pie inmediatamente y contemplo a Tony si poder articular una palabra. Peter soltó a Tony de la mano y corrió hacía la escalera “¡Hagamos noche de películas!” dijo emocionado y subió las escaleras en busca de películas, dejando a ambos hombres solos y viéndose de frente.

Después de la guerra todo había cambiado. Todo menos el sentimiento abrumador que los hundía a ambos hasta ahogarlos en recuerdos.

“La vida se esmera en que tengas que ver conmigo de alguna forma” Tony comentó burlesco intentando aligerar el ambiente, recordando perfectamente las últimas palabras que Steve le había dicho.

Steve estaba destruido, si había algo que lo mataba era contemplar la mirada cristalina de Tony y sus sonrisas rotas, no pudo contenerse. Dio un paso hacia delante tomando a Tony de la cintura con una mano y sujetando su cuello con la otra, no lo pensó dos veces ni dio tiempo para que Tony lo digiriera, capturo los labios del ingeniero en un beso asfixiante, necesitado, pesado.

Entreabrió los labios sintiendo la calidez del mayor, cerró los ojos inhalando el aroma penetrante de la piel, lágrimas de éxtasis resbalando por sus mejillas, succiono el más puro aire a través de los labios de Tony, sus manos temblando, sus sentidos degustando su dulciamargo sabor. Tony por su lado se derritió ante el contacto tan suplicante de Steve, lo beso con una entrega indomable, su corazón agitado y el vacío que lo consumía salió en forma de lágrimas y sollozos. Ambos se separaron para contemplarse durante un segundo, Steve estaba a punto de hablar cuando Tony lo besó de nuevo, enterrando sus dedos en la camisa de Steve, sujetándolo con fuerza, Steve apretó más su mano en su cintura, pegando su cuerpo más al suyo.

Fue un volver a la vida para ambos.

Steve escucho pequeño pasos hacía la escalera y se separó, Tony intento separarse aún más debido al susto que le provoco la simple idea de que Peter contemplara la escena, Steve no lo dejo, lo tenía sujeto de la cintura.

“Te extrañe tanto” Steve murmuro en un suspiro y Tony sonrió sinceramente, escucho los pasos de Peter en la escalera y se secó las lágrimas, no dijo nada. No podía decir nada, eran tantas las emociones y tantas las palabras que quería decir que no pudo articularlo en una sola idea. Solo sonrió, estúpidamente sonrió y Steve le regalo una sonrisa amplia y sincera, de esas tímidas que solía darle cuando ambos cruzaban miradas.

Tony sintió como un rayo de dolor lo sacudió, nada de esto era real. Steve no era parte de su vida, ahora solo eran él y Peter, no iba a dejar lo que había construido en 5 años. Se soltó gentilmente del agarre de Steve y volteo a ver a Peter que bajaba con una torre de películas Blu-ray en sus brazos. Steve reconoció la mirada de Tony, era de dolor, de recuerdos… de pasado.

Después de la guerra solo había devastación, sintió su corazón palpitar arrítmicamente, se sintió a punto de estallar.

“Debo irme” murmuró y Tony le dio una mirada llena de ira y de desprecio, esas miradas tan características que Tony siempre le había dado antes de conocerlo, antes de quererlo.

“Como siempre” murmuro por lo bajo Tony y tomo las películas de las manos de Peter, caminando hacía la sala sin siquiera voltear a ver a Steve.

Steve entonces se dio cuenta que estaba repitiendo la historia de hace 5 años, huir, irse, pedir tiempo y perderse era lo que siempre hacía. Se mordió el labio, era demasiado doloroso estar aquí y contemplar a Tony en su nueva vida, sentirlo tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo saber que estaba demasiado lejos, demasiado inalcanzable. Era un martirio estar ahí, sin embargo era aún peor no estar.

“¿En serio debes irte? Hay una tormenta tropical” Peter dijo con voz tímida, intentando no contradecir la decisión de su amigo, Steve sonrió al verlo, se acuclillo frente a él.

“Podría quedarme a ver la película” dijo y Tony volteo asombrado a verlo, Steve le daba la espalda pero contemplo la mirada iluminada de Peter y su sonrisa resplandeciente, aún sentía el agarre de Steve en su cintura, lo necesitaba. Maldita sea.

Steve tomo a Peter en brazos y camino hasta la sala, Tony pretendió ignorarlo “Iré por palomitas” dijo cortante y caminó hacía la cocina.

“Esta será una larga película” dijo Steve en un murmullo y Peter lo miró confundido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Ya saben kudos si les gusto, comentarios si quieren decir lo que sea que quieren decir (Me encanta leer comentarios)  
> Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	4. Ójala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7aSHFPcu_E

La película no fue literalmente larga, lo largo fue el suspenso entre el agónico juego de miradas que Steve y Tony sostuvieron durante toda la película, Peter se había adentrado a la trama inmediatamente, sin embargo Steve no podía concentrarse en otro hecho que no fuera Tony sentado de piernas cruzadas al otro extremo del sillón con un bowl lleno de Doritos sobre sus piernas, su mirada danzaba de Peter a Steve y raramente a la pantalla, Peter estaba en medio, sentado con las piernas estiradas, sus pies rozando con las piernas de Steve, quién estaba petrificado a la otra orilla del sillón.

La vida era tan irreal, primero llevaba años sin saber nada de él, buscándolo incansablemente, preguntando por doquier sin obtener una respuesta, meses de incertidumbre donde cada noche armaba una hipótesis diferente sobre su posible paradero, y ahora de la nada se encontraba a metro y medio de él, con un niño de 4 años y grande sonrisa inocente entre ellos.

Cuando la película concluyo Peter dormía plácidamente en el sillón, su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Tony y sus dedos de los pies rozando las piernas de Steve, un nudo en la garganta impedía que cualquiera de los dos rompiera el silencio, Tony tenía la vista clavada en su starkphone y aunque Steve veía claramente que no estaba haciendo realmente nada, pretendía respetar su “momento de trabajo”

Después de largos minutos carraspeo la garganta y al fin habla “Bueno, la vida es impredecible” dijo sin voltearlo a ver y Tony soltó una risa irónica.

“Tenía la certeza que te volvería a encontrar” dijo Tony sin mirarlo, las últimas palabras en un murmullo, Steve sonrió y volteo a verlo, procurando no mover a Peter.

“Peter fue sorpresa” Steve dijo y Tony sonrió ampliamente, dirigiéndole al fin su mirada castaña.

Sus ojos brillaban naturalmente, su sonrisa sincera marcaba las profundas arrugas alrededor de sus labios y sus ojos, Steve quedo cautivado con el destello amenazante de su iris café. El único café que le quitaba el sueño. Había olvidado esta oleada de nerviosismo estupidizante, sonrió gentil.

“Te ves hermoso de papá” pensó en voz alta y vio el ligero sonrojo que tiño las mejillas del mayor, bajo la mirada hacía Peter y entrelazo los dedos en el cabello quebrado del niño, masajeando suavemente su cabeza.

“Peter es un gran niño” Tony murmuró y Steve asintió.

“No podía esperar menos de ti” dijo de nuevo y Tony volteo a verlo incrédulo

“Yo no recuerdo lo mismo” dijo en un murmullo y de nuevo su mirada se vio perdida, Steve no dijo nada, recordaba perfectamente el océano de palabras hirientes y golpes que habían estallado una guerra entre ellos y entre el mundo de superhéroes, tragó con dificultad y vio como Tony le dirigía una sonrisa hipócrita y se levantaba del sillón, disponiéndose a tomar a Peter entre brazos para subirlo a su cuarto.

“Te ayudo” Steve se ofreció y Tony negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

“Puedo solo” dijo orgulloso y tomó a Peter del sillón, levantándolo fácilmente, cargándolo como a un bebé, caminó hacía las escaleras, Steve no dudó y lo siguió, Tony no dijo nada.

Una vez arriba Tony lo metió en la cama, lo tapo delicadamente y planto un tierno beso en la frente del pequeño, Steve no pudo evitar notar que en la cama del pequeño había dos peluches solamente, uno de IronMan y otro de Capitán América, sintió un hormigueo en el estómago.

Ambos salieron del cuarto cerrando cautelosamente la puerta tras de ellos, estaban parados en medio de un puente de cristal que unía el cuarto de Peter con el de Tony, una doble altura y un muro de cristal dejaban ver la tormenta indómita y los relámpagos aluzaban intermitentemente.

“Es tan difícil estar aquí” Tony dijo en un murmullo y Steve tomo la mano del ingeniero entre sus manos, Tony levantó la mirada, lucía expuesto, desprotegido, asustado.

“Si quieres puedo irme” Steve ofreció y Tony asintió automáticamente, cuando el Capitán se disponía a soltar la mano del ingeniero esté lo agarro, Steve lo volteo a ver dudando.

“¿Puedes quedarte?” pregunto en un susurro, Steve asintió y acorto la distancia entre ambos, abrazándolo cálidamente, Tony enterró su cara en el cuello de Steve, inhalo profundamente aspirando todo el aroma tan particular de lavanda con testosterona, su fortaleza se derrumbó y rompió en un llanto silencioso, Steve no dijo nada, simplemente lo sostuvo con más fuerza, dando ligeros besos en su cabello castaño.

“Perdón” murmuró con voz entrecortada Tony y se soltó del agarre, camino hacía su cuarto dejando la puerta abierta tras de él, Steve lo tomó como una invitación, lo siguió.

“¿No te molesta que duerma contigo?” preguntó Steve y Tony lo vio incrédulo.

“No es como si jamás te hubiera visto desnudo” dijo burlesco y se quitó el saco negro y la camisa blanca, Steve lo miró atónito, su cuerpo se veía muy distinto a como lo conocía anteriormente, aún tenía los deliciosos músculos de los brazos marcados, su estómago plano, sin embargo su cuerpo lucía más femenino, más delicado que antes, su cadera redondeada, y podía ver su vientre y los costados de su torso rayados con varias líneas más claras a su tono de piel ¿Estrías?

Tony se percató de la mirada analizante de Steve y rápido se puso una playera negra, carraspeo la garganta nervioso y se metió al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de él, Steve se quedó inmóvil.

¿Por qué Tony tendría la piel cubierta de estrías? ¿Qué había hecho cambiar tanto a su cuerpo? ¿Cuántos años tenía Tony ahora? ¿Qué había pasado en estos 5 años? ¿Le contaría acerca de su esposa? ¿Acerca de Peter? Miles de preguntas lo transportaban a cientos de hipótesis.

Tony salió del baño vistiendo un pants gris y una playera negra, caminó hasta un lado de la cama, el lado junto al muro de cristal, como siempre elegía el lado derecho, Steve sonrió. ¿Desde cuándo Tony dormía tan cubierto de ropa? A lo que él recordaba Tony odiaba las pijamas, unos boxers eran suficientes para él.

“¿Desde cuándo duermes con tanta ropa?” preguntó Steve mientras se quitaba la playera azul que traía.

Tony tragó con dificultad, la luz perimetral del cuarto creaba un juego de sombras entre el relieve definido del perfecto cuerpo de Steve, cada musculo perfectamente contorneado, intento no verlo, después contempló las piernas desnudas de Steve, solo un bóxer rojo cubriéndolo, contrastando dramáticamente con su piel marfilina, intento quitar la mirada de él. Se metió en las cobijas e intento cubrirse totalmente con ellas.

“No soy el mismo” murmuró y Steve lo vio confundido, camino hasta la cama distendiendo su parte de la cama, se metió en las cobijas acostándose a 40 centímetros de Tony, su mirada clavada en él.

“5 años no es tanto” Steve dijo burlesco y Tony sonrió. No, no se refería a edad, se refería a las circunstancias que habían provocado que su cuerpo no fuese ni la sombra de lo que antes era, en cambio Steve… Steve seguía viéndose de perfectos 27 años, la edad que tenía cuando comenzó su relación. Se sintió en desventaja e intimidado al mismo tiempo, no dijo nada, solo clavó la mirada en los ojos de Steve, una mirada perdida.

“¿Qué pasó contigo?” Steve no pudo contener su curiosidad y preguntó, Tony solo negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio, incapaz de hablar.

“Las personas cambian” dijo cortante y Steve se recorrió hasta estar a 10 centímetros del ingeniero, Tony lucía asustado.

“Me estas ocultando algo Tony” Steve dijo y Tony se sintió perdido, miedo carcomiendo su interior, la mirada acusatoria del Capitán siempre había tenido ese efecto en él, el efecto de simplemente declarar la verdad, no… debía evitarlo a toda costa.

“¿Tal vez que tengo un hijo?” preguntó sarcástico y Steve soltó un bufido risorio.

“Eso fue inesperado, lo admito” confesó y Tony sonrió, no dijo nada.

“Tony… necesitamos hablar” dijo y el mayor cerró los ojos y exhalo pesadamente.

“¿Qué tal si mejor no?” dijo sin verlo y Steve frunció el ceño.

“¿Mejor no? ¿Y despertar mañana y que cada quién siga en su camino como si jamás nos hubiéramos topado de nuevo?” Steve interrogó

“No es como si alguno de los dos hubiera muerto por no saber uno del otro, la vida sigue” dijo fríamente y Steve sintió su corazón fracturarse.

“Quiero que mi vida siga contigo” dijo firme y Tony abrió sus ojos cristalinos, Steve pasó su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de Tony.

“No. Las cosas cambiaron, el pasado es solo eso, pasado”

Steve sintió una agitación en su interior, ese enojo característico e impulsivo que solo Tony podía causar en él.

“Veme a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada” Steve demandó molesto y Tony bajo la mirada, Steve se acercó más sujetando su barbilla con la mano, forzándolo a verlo a los ojos “Dímelo” ordenó de nuevo y los ojos castaños de Tony se humedecieron más.

No pudo.

Lo intento, intento mentir, decirle que nada sentía, que se fuera de su vida, que no quería volver a amar de esa manera, que no quería volver a sentir ese éxtasis que lo hacía sentir inmortal, ni ese dolor que lo había hundido en el más profundo abismo, no quería volver a desear estar muerto.

Lagrimas salieron silenciosamente de sus ojos y Steve lo tomó de la cintura, acercándolo más, lo beso profundamente, Tony lo beso por impulso, adentrándose en la experiencia sensorial de su lengua en la boca de Steve, sintió las manos del Capitán indagar su espalda baja, descendiendo hasta su redondo trasero. Recordaba esas manos grandes pero gentiles, el roce de Steve en su piel lanzaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, espasmos de placer tensando su cuello.

La piel de Tony en cambio era mucho más suave, mucho más cálida, Steve aún con su pobre experiencia podía jurar que la piel de Tony se asemejaba demasiado a la de una mujer desnuda, su delicadeza y sumisión despertaron una hambrienta excitación en él, se movió rápidamente rodando sobre la cama, acomodándose exactamente arriba de Tony, los besos se tornaron más feroces, Steve levantó la playera de Tony pasando su mano por su pecho, descubriendo la suavidad de su piel, bajo hasta su estómago sus labios succionando en su cuello, soltó un gemido en el oído de Tony, bajo su mano lentamente buscando la erección del mayor, antes de llegar a su objetivo sintió el vientre bajo, y entonces cometió un error.

Sintió la piel suelta de Tony y sus manos se detuvieron curiosas sintiendo el pequeño rollo de piel que se le formaba al mayor.

El ingeniero al sentir las manos de Steve tocar su piel flácida sintió una vergüenza devastadora, lo aventó con fuerza hacía el otro lado de la cama y se levantó como resorte, Steve quedo petrificado en la cama, con una creciente erección y una arritmia inusual.

Contemplo al Tony Stark playboy, guapo, excitante, sensual, arrogante caminar en círculos al extremo de la cama, ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, llorando silenciosamente, sin decir nada.

Steve se levantó de la cama tragándose su súbito enojo por haber sido empujado tan agresivamente, más que el empujo le frustraba su creciente excitación, quería cogerse a Tony, lo quería desde hace 5 años, fantaseaba con él casi diario, Tony sentado sobre él moviéndose rítmicamente, Tony en cuatro gritando su nombre. Estaba molesto, pero al mismo tiempo contemplar a un Tony tan nervioso e inseguro le partía el alma.

Se levantó cauteloso caminando hasta el mayor.

“No me toques” Tony dijo con voz rota y encendida en coraje.

“¿Qué hice mal? ¿Te lastime?” Steve preguntó inocente y asustado, tal vez no había medido su fuerza con el mayor.  Tony le lanzo una mirada de odio.

Y entonces exploto.

“No me hagas esto Steve, por favor no de nuevo” dijo devastado

“¿Hacerte qué?”

“Esto maldita sea! Esto. Aparecer en mi puta vida y llegar con tu maldita inocente sonrisa y derrumbar mi mundo, besarme, tocarme, hacerme sentir tan seguro, tan estúpidamente feliz” Grito y tomó aire para seguir, sus manos aleteando en el viento “Hacerme feliz y luego irte. Irte como si jamás hubieras sentido nada, dejarme solo. Ignorarme con una maestría impresionante en desprecio! No puedo derrumbarme, no puedo volver a perderme en alcohol, no puedo volver a…” lloro descontrolado “Peter me necesita” dijo lo último en un susurro y Steve lo abrazó, Tony intento soltarse, lo golpeo, lo golpeo con fuerza, pero su fuerza no era nada comparada a la de Steve, que lo sostuvo en sus brazos sin decir nada

“¡Maldita sea di algo! Te odio” Tony dijo las últimas palabras en un murmuro cortado por sollozos, Steve sintió como su alma se fracturaba “Te odio tanto, odio despertar todas las mañanas sintiendo el vacío de tu cuerpo en la cama, odio ver tus putos informes en el gobierno cada que pasa algo y sales en defensa, odio tu cuerpo perfecto y mi cuerpo tan transformado…odio a la perra novia que tuviste hace dos años” grito lo último y al fin logro soltarse del agarre de Steve, su cara roja destellando de coraje, de dolor “Simplemente te fuiste”

Steve había intentado mantenerse sereno, así que contestó calmadamente

“Te busque Tony, te busque durante dos años” dijo paciente y Tony lo empujo frustrado

“Me cambiaste por Sharon, todas las malditas revistas con fotos de la feliz pareja” murmuro molesto y entonces Steve explotó.

“Disculpa, ¿Yo te cambie? Después de 5 malditos años me encuentro a un niño de 4 años que resulta ser tu hijo. Anthony te casaste, te putas casaste” Steve rompió en llanto “Olvidaste todo, no te importo ni siquiera avisarme o invitarme, no te importo saber que sentía, tú simplemente seguiste tu vida… Y está bien, se supone que eso es lo que se hace… Es solo que… Odio el hecho de que ella haya podido hacerte feliz, odio ver como yo no soy necesario en tu vida, odio verte con Peter y saber que no soy parte de ti, de ustedes. Porque sabes, al final eso era lo que yo quería contigo. Lo que tú tuviste con ella, quería que tú fueras mi familia”

Tony permaneció callado, estupefacto. Ambos soltando el dolor que habían intentado enterrar a través de los años.

“Y solo para que sepas, yo también te odio. Odio haber estado con ella y jamás haber sentido ni una milésima de lo que siento cada que tus ojos me penetran, me atraviesas. Odio no poder odiarte, sentirte. Sentirte tanto”

Ambos hombres viéndose molestos, el aire tenso.

“Ojala se te acabe la mirada constante, la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta” Tony dijo molesto, sus ojos tiñéndose más oscuros.

“Ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto, una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve. Ojala por lo menos que me lleve la muerte, para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre en todos los segundos en todas las visiones!” la voz de Steve entrecortada, llena de altibajos emocionales.

“Ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto” murmuro entre dientes Tony y Steve se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sumergido en una profunda frustración.

“Lo peor de todo Tony, lo peor de esto es que aquí estoy. Aquí sigo, amándote. Ilusamente amándote”

Tony levantó la mirada y Steve lo vio molesto, su mirada idéntica a la de Peter, Tony tragó con dificultad.

“¿Qué? ¿Te cuesta oírlo? Te amo Tony. Te amo” Steve repitió exasperado y los dedos de los pies de Tony se arquearon, Steve sonrió inevitablemente, conocía perfectamente el lenguaje físico del ingeniero, sus dedos arqueados reflejaban nerviosismo.

“No soy el mismo de antes” repitió Tony y Steve torció los ojos, caminó hasta él y lo beso suavemente, al separarse sostuvo la cara de Tony a centímetros de la de él

“Dime que no sientes nada y desaparezco de tu vida”

Un silencio prolongado.

“Nunca deje de amarte” Tony murmuró y Steve sonrió ampliamente “Pero eso no quiere decir que podamos seguir juntos” el ingeniero dijo y Steve exhalo pesadamente.

“No cambias, siempre haciendo todo más difícil de lo que es” murmuro enojado y Tony torció los ojos molesto.

“No me voy a ir Tony. No te voy a dejar”

“No te creo”

“Entonces tendré que probártelo”

“Después de la guerra…” Tony murmuró y Steve puso su dedo índice en los labios del genio, callándolo delicadamente.

“Después de la guerra viene la paz”

Tony no dijo nada, se dejó abrazar por el hombre que amaba, sin embargo una revolución de emociones estallaba en su interior, tener cerca a Steve solo complicaba más las cosas, lo ponía más expuesto a que su verdad construida se derrumbara. Exponía a Peter a la verdad, a herir a ambos gracias a su red de mentiras. No, no podía herir a ambos, no podía herir a Peter… Peter.

Tragó con dificultad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto va agarrando forma c:


	5. Amor

Las gruesas y largas pestañas comenzaron a tambalearse delicadamente, abriendo poco a poco el campo de visión, sus brillantes ojos castaños adaptándose a la definición de los objetos, segundo a segundo viendo más claramente, bostezo aflojerado estirando ambos brazos y arqueando la espalda como gato. Parpadeo levemente hasta que se percató de la extensión de la cama, abrió los ojos de golpe.

Estaba solo, las sábanas blancas revueltas, un espacio frío junto a él, vacío. Tragó con dificultad y se sentó de golpe tratando adquirir una mejor perspectiva del cuarto, involuntariamente buscándolo con los ojos… Nadie.

Tragó con dificultad y un suspiro pesado salió sin permiso de sus labios, se acostó de nuevo, rodó sobre la cama volteando su cuerpo hacía ese espacio que hace unas horas había estado ocupado, ¿Habría sido un sueño? Tomo la almohada entre sus brazos, aferrándose a ella como si de eso dependiera su vida, inhalo profundamente al almohadón de plumas, el aroma tan peculiar de Steve fue un golpe vivo que despertó todos sus sentidos, no, no había sido un sueño.

Dobló las rodillas entrelazando sus piernas alrededor del almohadón, hundió su rostro de nuevo entre las plumas contenidas. Steve se había ido.

Justamente lo que le había prometido que no haría, tal vez había cambiado de opinión, tal vez Tony no valía tanto la pena como para quedarse, tal vez la sola idea de un Tony con Peter lo había agobiado… Peter, de nuevo solos. Como siempre.

No supo el momento en el que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, humedeciendo también el almohadón que sostenía cada vez más cerca de él.

\- - - - -

Steve caminaba de regreso a la torre que acababa de conocer hace unas horas, llevaba un café caliente y una caja de granos  de café, había sonreído cuando en su camino encontró una pequeña tienda colombiana dedicada cien por ciento al café, no que sus conocimientos en la materia fueran amplios, pero por generalidades sabía que el café colombiano era de los mejores y que Tony jamás se resistía a probar algo nuevo.

Entro cauteloso al penthouse, todo en un orden impecable, dejo la caja en la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, comenzó a preparar hot cakes, no era que le gustarán demasiado, sino que sabía que era lo único que Tony no se rehusaba a desayunar. Intentaba no voltear a ver las demasiadas fotos que Tony tenía de él con la misma mujer, en todas Tony lucía radiante, feliz, inclusive más joven. Ninguna foto era de cuerpo entero, todas solo mostraban del pecho hacía arriba vistiendo ropa diversa.

Steve tragó con dificultad, una vez que los hot cakes estuvieron listos intento dejar de pensar en ella, ver esas fotos lo agobiaban, sentía un respeto hacia aquella desconocida, pero también celos y coraje, iba subiendo las escaleras cuando vio sobre la mesa de la sala una foto grande en un marco simple de fibra de carbono, ella llevaba un velo translucido, su cabello castaño recogido y se veía el inicio de un vestido blanco, Tony vestía un traje negro, su cabello revuelto y ambos hacían una mueca, Tony arrugaba la nariz juguetón y ella sonreía sinceramente.

Se veían demasiado felices, tanto que hacían a Steve infeliz, caminó hasta la foto y dejándose llevar por el impulso la tumbó sobre la mesa, no quería verla. Al momento de tener el portarretratos hacía abajo alcanzo a ver una nota escrita en tinta blanca al  reverso, levanto el portarretratos e intento leer, la letra ya estaba desgastada por los años, sin embargo en letra pulcra y cursiva se leía:

_“Tony, no hay palabras para describir cuanto te amo y lo feliz que me has hecho en breves meses, eres una persona grandiosa, no lo vuelvas a olvidar._

_Siempre tuya, Agatha”_

Tragó amargamente y su mirada descendió hasta la esquina inferior del portarretratos _“Enero 2017”_

Enero 2017.

Comenzó a hacer cuentas, le guerra había comenzado en Mayo del 2016, había concluido en Julio, 28 de Julio había sido el último día que había visto a Tony.

5 meses, 5 meses después Tony ya estaba con alguien más mientras que él lo estaba buscando desesperadamente, se mordió el labio molesto, que rápido Tony lo había superado, que poco había significado para él.

No, debía dejar de envenenarse, dejo la foto hacía abajo y reanudo su camino con el vaso de café y el plato de hot cakes, subió las escaleras en silencio, intentando mantener su expresión calmada, al entrar a la recamara principal encontró a Tony hecho ovillo sobre la cama, sollozando tenuemente, llorando en silencio con la cara enterrada en la almohada blanca.

“Tony ¿Estas bien?” Steve pregunto con la voz quebrada, no, por supuesto que nada de esto estaba bien, ni Tony ni él.

Tony brincó asustado al escucharlo y levanto la cara, sus ojos hinchados y cristalinos, su tez rojiza, se secó las lágrimas avergonzado y dejo de abrazar la almohada.

“Steve” murmuró con voz temblorosa, Steve lo miró incrédulo, en las últimas horas con Tony lo había visto llorar más que en los 7 años de relación que tuvieron, caminó cauteloso hasta él, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dejando el café y los hot cakes en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, frotó delicadamente su mano en la mejilla del mayor, Tony cerró los ojos al contacto.

“¿Qué pasa amor?” Steve preguntó sorprendido y Tony abrió los ojos asustado, se separó de él parándose de la cama en un segundo.

“No me llames así” respondió molesto.

“¿Por qué?” Steve preguntó desafiándolo

“No somos nada” Tony dijo cortante e intento salir del cuarto, Steve lo tomó de la mano, estaba irritado y se sentía quebrantado, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a las fechas, a las fotos de esa mujer y Tony cubriendo la casa, era un infierno domiciliario.

“Eres mi nada” Steve contrapuso tranquilo y Tony torció los ojos molesto, jaló su mano agresivamente soltándose del agarre de Steve.

“No puedo hacer esto” Tony grito desesperado y vio como el calor del enojo se encendía en el rostro de Steve.

“No puedo creerlo, estamos de vuelta al principio” Steve dijo divertido e irónico, su voz burlesca y su mirada aguda, los ojos de Steve se tornaban más oscuros cuando se frustraba, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

“¿Al principio de qué?” Tony contrapuso molesto, inconscientemente siempre le había encantado orillar a Steve al precipicio de sus nervios, y entonces verlo estallar, verlo perder su paciencia tan característica y contemplar la severidad se su voz y el fuego en su azul mirada. Solo Tony podía ocasionar eso en el Capitán.

“Al principio de todo, 12 años atrás cuando te bese y caíste en una crisis emocional, ¿Recuerdas?” a pregunta de Steve era retórica, su voz comenzando a elevarse de tono, Tony bufó molesto “Tenías miedo, miedo de sentir, de sentirte amado y feliz por primera vez en tu vida, de tener lo que todos decían que tú eras incapaz de tener, perdona si te llamo amor pero tú fuiste el primero que lo hizo”

Tony tragó con dificultad y clavó la mirada en el piso, no dijo nada, Steve lo miró incrédulo, generalmente Tony era el que más buscaba pelear, y ahora se veía tan dócil. Después como un rayo una idea cruzó su mente.

“Creíste que me había ido, por eso llorabas” dijo Steve como alguien que acaba de descubrir vida alienígena o la cura contra el sida, Tony torció los ojos, el rubio camino hasta él y lo tomó de las muñecas “Tienes miedo de que te deje” Steve dijo y Tony lo vio molesto.

“Nada te detiene a volver a hacerlo”

“Tony perdón, perdón una y mil veces por haberte dejado un tiempo, discúlpame, estaba demasiado molesto con tu decisión de apoyar al gobierno, de dejar de ser tú. Eres un rebelde, un revolucionario innato y de la nada te vas al bando de SHIELD, te haces director y empiezas a cazar, a obligar a las personas que solo hacían lo correcto a mostrarse públicamente. No te importo el riesgo, nada… Discúlpame, estaba muy enojado contigo, ilusamente creí que si te dejaba ibas a considerarlo, me ibas a seguir” La voz de Steve se cortó y levanto su mirada celeste cristalina, lagrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas “En verdad perdóname, fui un estúpido. Debí de haberme quedado, debimos de haberlo hablado, estaba muy molesto con tu posición y que ni siquiera me hayas pedido opinión, solo lo decidiste y creíste que estaría de tu lado”

Tony soltó una risa entre sus lágrimas silenciosas, su risa era amarga e irónica, fría “¿Cómo mierda iba a adivinar que el honorable Capitán América fuera a pensar diferente al ejército?” Preguntó con voz ahorcada.

“Debiste haberte acercado, habérmelo dicho” Steve contrapuso impotente.

“El hubiera no existe, lo hice porque creí que por primera vez en mi puta vida hacía algo correcto, Ultron fue un error devastador y aun así te quedaste junto a mí y luchamos juntos ¿Por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente siendo que había tomado la decisión “correcta”?”

Steve exhalo pesadamente.

“Perdóname Tony, no debí haberme ido jamás. No hay un maldito día que no me arrepienta. Bucky te seguía espiando, sé que me oculto varias cosas pero otras tantas eran difíciles de digerir incluso para él. Perdón” dijo sinceramente y agacho la mirada.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, Tony levantó la mirada y encontró el profundo y devastador arrepentimiento en Steve.

“Maldita sea, aquí voy de nuevo” dijo Tony exasperado y sonrió sinceramente al ver la cara intrigada de Steve “Te amo, más que a nadie, más que siempre, y no sabes, no podrías comprender la felicidad que sentí al verte ayer con Peter. Prefiero vivir con el dolor de tu ausencia que con la cobardía ante tu presencia”

Steve sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo delicadamente.

“Amor” murmuró tenuemente en su oído.

\- - - - -

_2 semanas después_

Los niños platicaban animadamente entre sí, solo uno estaba aparte del grupo sentado sobre una roca al lado de Capitán América y de Sofía que lucía una sonrisa brillante y entretenida.

“¿Color favorito?” Preguntó y ambos contestaron al unísono

“Azul”

Peter soltó una carcajada y volteo a ver a Steve quién también sonreía incrédulo.

“¿Perro o Gato?”

“Gato”

Steve soltó una risa “Esto no es posible, me estas engañando de alguna manera” Peter lo veía con grandes ojos brillantes y negó con la cabeza, Sofía los contemplaba entretenida.

“¿Comida favorita?”

“Hot-Dogs” Ahora fue el turno de Peter de reírse

“Creí que en eso no estaríamos iguales” dijo sonriente, sus grandes ojos azules viéndolo atentamente.

“Más bien es extraño que Tony te permita comer eso” dijo Steve sonriente y el niño levanto los hombros en ademan de indiferencia.

“Él es demasiado… exótico” dijo buscando la palabra adecuada, Steve no pudo más que asentir, sí, ese era un buen adjetivo para Stark… exótico.

“Ahora solo falta que digas que eres asmático” dijo Steve burlesco y Peter sonrió pero negó con la cabeza, sus pestañas oscuras y sus cejas gruesas y pobladas enmarcaban perfectamente sus ojos azules.

“No, pero mi papá tenía miedo que lo fuera” confesó y Steve lo vio ya un poco más asustado.

“¿Por qué?” inquirió curioso, Peter sonrió tenuemente

“No sé, así es él”

Sí bueno, si era difícil para Steve descifrar a Tony sería aún más difícil para el pequeño genio, Sofía se acuclillo delante del niño y lo levanto en brazos.

“¿Ya le pediste permiso a tu papá para el campamento?” preguntó sonriente y Peter negó con la cabeza, Steve sonrió para sí mismo.

Se había encariñado con Peter, no podía negarlo, aun cuando Peter mismo era la prueba de un intenso matrimonio extinto y desconocido que lo torturaba día a día, aun así lo quería. El niño era inteligente, noble, trabajador, creativo y perspicaz. Era imposible no amarlo.

Vio como Sofía se llevaba en brazos al pequeño hasta el grupo de niños que se organizaba en filas para empezar las actividades diarias de los scouts, sonrió para si mismo, las últimas dos semanas había tenido más oportunidad de convivir con Peter y aun cuando él no lo cuestionaba acerca de Tony o su mamá, Peter le platicaba lo poco que sabía acerca del tema, era como si el niño supiera lo mucho que le dolía esta incertidumbre.

Al pasar las horas tomó a Peter de la mano y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la torre. Llevaba poco más de dos semanas solo yendo a SHIELD para dormir, y eso solo a veces ya que algunos días se quedaba con Tony, los días que el ingeniero no salía con un ilógico pretexto para no dormir con él. Se le hacía extraño, Tony generalmente era adicto al sexo, le encantaba, la única persona capaz de agotar su condición de súper-humano, y ahora… bueno, llevaba 5 años sin verlo y dos semanas viéndolo diario e inclusive compartiendo cama y aún Tony no le había permitido tocarlo, no que él lo hubiera intentado demasiado.

El primer pretexto era Peter “¿Y si Peter escucha?” “¿Y si Peter nos ve?” Tony vivía con un constante miedo de que el pequeño descubriera un tipo de amor distinto, sin embargo Steve no lograba entenderlo como un problema, eran situaciones completamente naturales, no podía comprender porque Tony de la nada se había convertido en un moralista ejemplar.

Steve caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una liviana voz hablarle.

“Tengo un amigo…” comenzó, Steve salió de su trance y lo volteo a ver, le dedico una inocente sonrisa y vio como unos ojos idénticos a los de él se relajaban “Se llama Wade y mi papá lo odia, pero hará una fiesta y quiero ir. Pero sé que no me dejará” dijo lo último en un murmullo y Steve soltó una risita

“¿Por qué lo odia?” inquirió

“No lo sé”

“¿Wade te trata mal?”

“No!” el niño expresó rápida y enérgicamente, Steve sonrió ampliamente.

“¿Cuándo es la fiesta?” preguntó y Peter sonrió esperanzado

“El viernes”

“¿El viernes antes del campamento?”  El pequeño simplemente asintió.

“Muy bien, veré que puedo hacer” dijo Steve y Peter susurro un “gracias”

Ambos llegaron al Pent-House encontrándose con Tony en la cocina, era un desastre. Peter estaba acostumbrado a verlo así que solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó hacía su cuarto, Steve sonrió complacido.

“Te ves hermoso” dijo y Tony torció los ojos

“Sí… claro”

Después de la gourmet comida que Tony preparó y de la ardua labor de convencimiento que Steve y Peter hicieron para lograr conseguir permiso tanto para el campamento como la fiesta de Wade, el Capitán se encontraba en el marco de la puerta principal despidiéndose de Tony.

“Te veo mañana en la tarde” dijo Steve y Tony sonrió, se acercó más al Capitán y plantó un tierno beso en sus labios, Steve tomó su mentón con su mano y lo pegó más a él, después lo abrazo cálidamente plantando un suave beso en su cabello.

“Te amo” murmuró Tony y Steve sonrió de oreja a oreja.

“Yo más” dijo y dándole un beso juguetón en la nariz entró al elevador.

La noche cayó y Peter se encontraba en su cama, las cobijas hasta el pecho y su mirada perdida en el techo, sus dedos se movían compulsivamente haciendo un sonido rítmico, Tony iba caminando por el pasillo cuando escucho la voz de su hijo llamándole, entró al cuarto sin dudarlo y lo vio totalmente despierto, hacía más de dos horas que lo había despedido y Peter aún no conciliaba el sueño.

“¿Pasa algo?” preguntó Tony y se sentó en el espacio que Peter siempre le dejaba a su lado.

“Algo así” dijo el pequeño con voz temerosa y Tony sonrió involuntariamente, la ternura de Peter era invaluable.

“No me enoja que vayas a la fiesta de Wade, Peter” dijo calmado y Peter sacudió la cabeza

“Es acerca de ti” dijo muy serio y entonces Tony sintió su inseguridad carcomiéndolo.

“¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?” preguntó temeroso

“Sí” el pequeño lo dijo de una manera acusatoria, firme y tajante, Tony sintió un temblor interno.

“Dime” dijo en un hilo de voz y el pequeño se sentó en la cama, clavo su azul mirada en los ojos castaños de Tony.

“¿Te acuerdas una vez que íbamos por el parque comiendo una nieve y vimos a un señor atacando a una pareja de dos hombres que se estaban besando?” Preguntó y Tony estúpidamente asintió.

“Tú me pediste que no me moviera de donde me dejaste y te metiste a defenderlos, golpeaste al señor y él te reconoció, te pidió perdón” Tony asintió de nuevo.

“Después te pregunté que por qué los golpeaban y dijiste que era gente tonta que no entendía que era amor” dijo gesticulando con ambas manos, intentando sonar lo suficientemente serio y maduro para que su papá lo entendiera, Tony asintió de nuevo.

“El amor no tiene etiquetas, simplemente se vive, es algo que te hace feliz” dijo Peter repitiendo las palabras que Tony ocasionalmente le decía cuando Peter hacía preguntas curiosas acerca de parejas extrañas u actos diferentes que encontraba en su vida cotidiana, Tony sonrió orgulloso.

“Sí, recuerdo todo eso. ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?” preguntó Tony algo impaciente.

“Steve te hace feliz” Peter dijo con una sencillez e inocencia digna de su edad, Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta.

“Es diferente”

“No lo entiendo, te hace feliz y es bueno con nosotros. Él te quiere”

“Es otro tipo de amor Peter”

“Los vi besándose” susurro con la vista clavada en la cama, huyendo de la mirada de su papá.

Tony se sintió acorralado, quería disculparse con Peter, maldijo por un instante a Steve, ¿Por qué putas se había aparecido en su vida? La frustración y el miedo carcomiéndolo lentamente. No tenía un argumento para esa acusación. Tony tragó con dificultad, cada vez sintiendo la garganta más estrecha.


	6. Percepciones

El pequeño Peter miraba atento a su padre, sentía un temor indescriptible robándole el aliento, una sola imagen cruzando su mente: Él plantando un casto beso en los labios de su amigo Wade. Tal vez había entendido mal el concepto de amor que su papá le explicaba día a día, tal vez por eso Wade lo había visto lleno de asombro, tal vez era incorrecto… Miro con ojos suplicantes a Tony, esperando una respuesta, Tony lo volteo a ver, sus ojos castaños llenos de temor y angustia, hasta que se percató de la mirada culpable de Peter, su instinto paternal le indicó que debía aferrarse a sus palabras, a lo que siempre le había procurado enseñar a Peter.

“¿Eso está mal?” Peter preguntó en un hilo de voz, sus ojos tornándose cristalinos.

“No, para nada Peter. El amor no tiene etiquetas, recuérdalo” Tony repitió y Peter exhalo más relajado, sus pequeños músculos relajándose, no quería hacer nada que estuviera mal. Después de unos segundos volteo a ver a su papá de nuevo.

“Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres a Steve?” Preguntó confuso, Tony respiro pesadamente.

“No es que no lo quiera Peter, es sólo que tengo miedo” dijo lo último en un susurro y Peter lo vio incrédulo, distendió la cama y se paró en ella, camino dos pasos hasta llegar a Tony y tiro sus brazos sobre el cuello de su padre, Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta.

“No tengas” dijo sencillamente y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, después con sus ojos azules destellantes de felicidad y energía le regalo una mirada tan pura que Tony sintió como su alma era atravesada por los ojos de su hijo, asintió y le dio un beso en la frente, cerrando los ojos al sentir el contacto de la cálida piel.

“Te amo” Tony dijo y Peter lo abrazó más fuerte

“Yo más”

\- - - - - -

“¿Peter, seguro que ya tienes lo necesario?” Tony preguntó de nuevo mientras daba una checada rápida al cuarto de Peter, Steve soltó una risita mientras ayudaba a Peter a cerrar la gran mochila azul marino que descansaba en la cama.

“Sí papá” contestó Peter con voz tediosa, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Tony le había preguntado lo mismo.

“¿Cepillo de dientes?” Preguntó caminando hasta el baño del pequeño, Steve caminó detrás de él.

“Jamás te había visto tan nervioso” murmuró Steve burlesco con una sonrisa entretenida, Tony lo fulminó con la mirada.

“No sé si estoy listo para dejarlo ir una noche lejos de aquí”

“Tony, estas siendo demasiado sobreprotector. Déjalo vivir, estará bien. Además Jarvis va con él” Tony asintió no muy convencido de los argumentos de Steve.

Estando ya al pie del bosque con la mirada fija en el autobús que los llevaría hasta la montaña Tony sintió un vacío devorando su estómago, estaba a punto de decirle a Steve que no estaba listo para esto, sin embargo ver la sonrisa de Peter y sus ojos brillantes de emoción lo detenían, pero ¿Si algo le pasaba por haberlo dejado ir? Sería su culpa.

“Calma amor” escuchó la voz de Steve detrás de él y sintió una mano coger la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, tragó con dificultad. Sofía estaba uniformada ayudando a los niños a encontrar su asiento dentro del autobús.

“¿Listo Peter?” preguntó sonriente y el niño asintió, dio media vuelta y camino hasta su papá.

“¿Estarás bien?” Peter le preguntó y Tony sonrió, le gustaba ese lado sarcástico que Peter empezaba a desarrollar.

“Sí” dijo y se acuclillo hasta tomar al pequeño en brazos, lo alzo sentándolo en su brazo, le dio un beso en la frente y enmaraño su cabello juguetonamente.

“¿Seguro que no quieres que los acompañe?” Steve preguntó y Peter rápido sacudió la cabeza

“No” dijo y extendió los brazos para que Steve lo tomará, Steve sonrió y lo pegó a su cuerpo, dándole un beso en su cabello castaño enmarañado, idéntico al de Tony, solo un poco más claro.

Tony los abrazo al verlos juntos y así los tres se mantuvieron breves segundos

\- - - - -

“¿Estas bien?” preguntó Steve al ver a Tony estático en la sala.

“Sí, es solo que Peter te acepto muy rápido”

“¿Eso es malo?” El capitán preguntó intentando sonar casual, sirvió un bowl lleno de papas y tomó dos cervezas del refrigerador, caminó hasta la sala sentándose a una prudente distancia del ingeniero.

“No, no sé, supongo que es natural” Tony se revolvía entre sus propias ideas, Steve lo miraba intrigado.

“¿Natural?”

“No, no me hagas caso. Estoy nervioso tal vez”

“Peter estará bien” Steve aseguró y abrió una lata de cerveza, la limpio cuidadosamente y una vez abierta se la pasó a Tony, el mayor sonrió sincero y espero a que Steve abriera la suya, ambos levantaron las latas tocándolas en ademan de brindis.

“No estoy nervioso por eso” Tony confesó en voz tenue y Steve lo vio perplejo, le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

Tony generalmente no estaba nervioso por nada, ni asustado, tampoco lloraba fácilmente, y por ningún motivo renunciaba al sexo. Sin embargo este nuevo Tony era más vulnerable, más honesto, más cauteloso…. Más humano. Steve no podría definir si le gustaba esta nueva faceta del genio o no, a veces le frustraba carecer de esa practicidad tan característica de Tony, le molestaba la abstinencia sexual que Tony había procurado mantener, y odiaba, odiaba sobre todas las cosas los cambios de humor que Tony tenía regularmente.

Sin embargo también descubrió que se estaba enamorando de ese lado oculto, de su vulnerabilidad y su paciencia, de su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos compasivos. Empezaba a fundirse entre la rebeldía y la egolatría de Tony y la sencillez e inteligencia del mismo. Siempre había sido un genio, sin embargo su arrogancia lo opacaba a veces, ahora simplemente era brillante siempre.

“¿Nervioso por qué?” Preguntó Steve ingenuamente y Tony sonrió de nuevo.

“Es la primera vez en 5 años que estamos completamente solos”

Sí, era cierto. Steve sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y un hormigueo de nerviosismo empezó a crecer en la boca de su estómago. Asintió, volteo a ver hacía la mesa de centro de la sala y vio que la foto de él con esa mujer de nombre Agatha, ya no estaba, sintió una vergüenza teñirle las mejillas, Tony se había dado cuenta que Steve la había tumbado sobre la mesa y mejor la había quitado, se armó de valor.

“Tony, tienes que contarme de ella” dijo sin pensarlo dos veces y Tony torció los ojos.

“¿Qué quieres saber que no sepas ya?”

“¡No sé nada! Solo sé que te casaste y tuviste un hijo. Eso no es nada Tony, eso simplemente crea un abismo de confusiones y dudas”

“¿De qué te sirve saber detalles? Sabes lo básico, lo único necesario” Tony dijo y se levantó del sillón, huyendo del problema, como siempre, Steve se puso de pie caminando hasta él, afrontándolo físicamente.

“¿Tienes una puta idea del dolor que me causa ver todas tus fotos con ella?” Steve confesó exasperado, Tony sintió como sus ojos se humedecían “He intentado no hacerlo personal, pero siento una competencia, una presión, como si yo jamás pudiera ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti como lo fue ella” Steve se quebró, gotas comenzaron a humedecer sus mejillas, Tony dio un paso hacia delante y lo abrazo, Steve hundió su cara en el cuello de Tony, humedeciendo la piel del genio “Siento como si jamás pudiera llenar ese hoyo” murmuró Steve entre sollozos.

“No hay ningún hoyo que llenar, tú siempre estuviste aquí” Tony dijo en voz baja y Steve sacudió la cabeza.

“Yo sé que las cosas cambiaron…” Steve comenzó a decir y Tony lo silencio con un beso en los labios, comenzó de una manera muy gentil, casi casto. Sus labios rozando delicadamente los de Steve, parado en puntitas. Steve lo tomó de la cintura pegándolo más hacia él, besándolo profundamente, permitiendo el paso de su lengua a través de sus sentidos. Las manos de Steve exploraban el cuerpo de Tony, hurgaban furiosas a través de su ropa, Tony sintió la creciente excitación cegándolo, sus manos al fin desprendiéndose de su autocontrol, se metieron curiosas en la ropa de Steve, sintiendo su pecho definido y su espalda como el mármol, salivo al sentir los labios de Steve recorriendo su garganta, ligeras mordidas y esa manera de tocar tan imperativa pero gentil.

Steve lo dominaba como jamás lo había hecho y en vez de que esto le molestara, lo excitaba más sintió los brazos fuertes de Steve tomándolo de la cintura y levantándolo, sus pies volando a 5 centímetros del piso, Steve lo cargó hasta el amplio muro de cristal con triple altura, la vista hacía la ciudad era impactante.

La espalda de Tony crujió al ser estampada contra el muro de cristal, el brazo firme de Steve sujetando su cintura, Tony bajo sus manos hasta la erección de Steve, salivó al tocarlo, era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, sintió su piel cálida, pre-semen lubricando la redonda cabeza que se mantenía dilatándose cada vez más, envolvió su mano en la erección de Steve, el Capitán soltó una maldición en voz baja, sus piernas temblaron.

“Eres perfecto” murmuró en su oído y Tony sintió una oleada de placer recorriéndolo, comenzó a masturbarlo delicadamente.

La excitación de Steve era inmensurable, al sentir el latido agitado de Tony y los leves gemidos que salían involuntarios de sus labios se separó de él, dejándolo caer al piso, Tony lo volteo a ver asustado y contemplo los ojos de Steve encendidos en pasión, vio que no había sido un error sino su intención, Steve se bajó el pantalón con los boxers azul marino que vestía dejando salir su erguida erección.

La lasciva imagen provoco una punzada en el estómago de Tony, gateo hasta llegar a los pies de Steve, se puso en rodillas y sin pensarlo dos veces tragó de golpe toda la erección de Steve, o todo lo que pudo. El capitán dejo salir un gemido.

Tony era hábil, recordaba perfectamente los puntos secretos de Steve, su boca se adaptaba perfectamente al cuerpo del menor, succionaba y masturbaba al mismo tiempo, su lengua jugueteando entre los testículos tensos de Steve.

“Mierda Tony, te necesito” ordeno Steve y se separó de la boca de Tony.

Lo tomó de la cintura de nuevo llevándolo hasta el sillón de la sala, comenzó a arrancarle la ropa plantando besos en la piel nuevamente expuesta, tocándolo siempre con una gentileza impresionante.

Los ojos castaños de Tony eran casi negros, Steve sintió la erección despierta y las tenues venas marcadas alrededor de la erección de Tony, salivo y se acuclillo delante de él. Tragó toda la erección de golpe, conteniéndola en su boca, haciendo que la cabeza pegara en su garganta, Tony gimió audiblemente.

Steve notó como las piernas de Tony se tensaban cada vez más, ligeros temblores sacudiendo sus muslos, sus gemidos incrementando, Steve siguió con la tarea, estaba a punto de descender hasta sus glúteos cuando sintió el cuerpo de Tony arquearse, un grito ensordecedor y su boca estaba llena de ese líquido tan conocido, tragó todo. Comenzó a lamer lentamente su erección aun formada.

“No, sigue” Tony alcanzo a decir entre gemidos, Steve lo vio algo incrédulo sin embargo siguió con su plan, deslizo su lengua entre ambos glúteos y comenzó a introducirla en el cuerpo de Tony, sintió de nuevo su espalda arquearse, sus muslos temblando, introdujo un dedo en él. Todo el cuerpo de Tony se tensó alrededor del dedo de Steve, el Capitán sintió su erección gotear al sentir los músculos tan apretados del mayor, estaba a punto de introducir otro dedo cuando otro gemido de Tony lo sacó de su trance y vio un chorro de semen salir de su erecto pene y bañar su estómago y parte del rostro de Steve.

En ese momento no proceso lo que acontecía, simplemente su excitación se hizo mayor y volteo a Tony sobre el sillón, sus glúteos definidos y su cuerpo temblando, era una vista exquisita, Steve no lo pensó más y comenzó a introducirse dentro de Tony.

Era tan estrecho, tan caliente, tan palpitante, tragó con dificultad al sentir sus piernas temblando, tenía que aguantar, tenía que controlarse y prolongar su placer. Se movió delicadamente en el interior de él, embistiéndolo profundamente.

“Más... más rápido” Tony alcanzo a murmurar e hizo que Steve perdiera su concentración, lo penetró sin pensarlo, sintiéndolo. Alcanzó a escuchar a Tony gemir escandalosamente una y otra vez, sentía el cuerpo del mayor temblando desquiciadamente, no contó cuantas veces Tony alcanzo a llegar al orgasmo, se sentía en el cosmos.

Una impotencia placentera, un hormigueo constante, un latido desenfrenado, la sensación de crecer más y más, ser contenido entre musculo, la estrechez de Tony… Lanzó un gemido grave y estalló adentro de Tony, llenándolo de él.

Tony de nuevo grito al sentir ese líquido caliente dentro de él, su último orgasmo lo sacudió, abundándole más semen a la gran mancha que ya había sobre el sillón negro de piel. Tony sintió tenues besos por su cuello, después Steve salió de su cuerpo.

Después de jadeos arrítmicos y respiraciones agitadas Steve con su condición de súper-humano recuperó su energía.

“¿Desde cuándo eres multiorgasmico?” preguntó inquieto “¿Es siquiera posible en un hombre?” Escuchó la risita burlesca de Tony

“No es el mejor tema Steve” dijo y se dio media vuelta en el sillón, quedando totalmente expuesto a la vista de Steve.

Steve lo analizo curioso, la piel de Tony se veía más flácida, a pesar de mantenerse en forma con el ejercicio ya no era la misma piel, inclusive podía notar ahora más claramente tenues estrías marcando su estómago, sus piernas, sus brazos su pecho… Descendió la mirada hasta llegar a su vientre bajo, un pequeño rollo de piel cubriendo una cicatriz de no más de 7 centímetros. El cambio no era radical, con ropa ni siquiera se notaba, sin embargo él recordaba perfectamente el cuerpo del ingeniero y Tony… Tony no estaba así.

“¿Qué te paso Tony?” Steve preguntó y Tony abrió los ojos confuso, entonces se dio cuenta que Steve lo contemplaba disgustado y que él se encontraba completamente desnudo a plena luz del día.

Su corazón se comenzó a agitar, se sentía expuesto, tan vulnerable, tan poco estético, tan consumido por la edad y las circunstancias, contempló el cuerpo perfecto de Steve, pero sobretodo la mirada, su mirada azul llena de lo que el paranoico de Tony podía describir como “asco”

“No me veas” Tony alcanzó a decir y se puso de pie en un fallido intento de cubrirse con algo, pero su ropa estaba rasgada en cientos de pedazos cubriendo áreas del piso, Steve se levantó y caminó hasta él.

“Tranquilo”

“¡No me toques!” Tony gritó y se llevó ambas manos a su estómago, intentando cubrirse.

“Tranquilo Tony” Steve repitió tocándolo delicadamente, Tony dio otro paso hacia atrás.

“No me veas por favor” Tony ya no lucía enojado sino desecho, cayo de rodillas al piso intentando envolver su cuerpo con sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. Steve se acuclillo frente a él y lo tocó delicadamente.

 “Estoy horrible, no quiero que me veas” murmuro entre sollozos y Steve lo envolvió en un abrazo, Tony intento aventarlo, pelear, sin embargo fue inútil, después de más sollozos se quedó quieto.

“Estas hermoso Tony” Steve dijo y Tony sacudió la cabeza.

“Mi piel es flácida y llena de estrías, no importa que haga así se queda siempre, tengo piel suelta en todos lados” Murmuró entre lágrimas y Steve sintió su corazón romperse, lo tomó del mentón forzándolo a verlo.

“Tony Stark escúchame, tú siempre vas a ser el más hermoso para mí. Siempre” Tony sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

“Me encantas, me haces terminar en menos de 5 minutos, me vuelves loco Tony” Steve dijo alzando la voz y Tony le dirigió una mirada rota.

“Tú estás perfecto, tu cuerpo es perfecto, tu cara, tus ojos, todo”

“Para mí tú eres el ser más hermoso en esta galaxia” Tony soltó una risita al escuchar la frase tan trillada y antigua de Steve, abrió sus brazos y cubrió a Steve en un abrazo.

“Me siento demasiado viejo para ti” confesó Tony y Steve soltó una risita.

“Y yo siempre me he sentido demasiado estúpido para ti y veme aquí”

Tony río con ganas esta vez, secó sus lágrimas con sus manos y fundió su mirada castaña en los ojos celestes.

“Eres justo lo que necesito” Tony dijo y Steve asintió.

“Y tú eres justo lo que quiero, vamos, has llorado más en este mes que en los últimos 48 años que tienes” Tony torció los ojos.

“¿Entonces ya me contarás de dónde viene esa cicatriz?”

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

“Me odiarías”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos si les gusto <3   
> Comentarios siempre bienvenidos para saber como va esto y que esperan y así.  
> Gracias C:


	7. Cobardía.

 Septiembre pasó volando, Steve se acopló perfectamente a la pequeña familia, intento no presionar a  Tony con preguntas acerca de su físico o sus fotos, tampoco indago acerca de sus nuevas manías como la de siempre verificar que la puerta principal estuviera cerrada, o la de esconder cualquier objeto puntiagudo o peligroso, Steve simplemente sonreía y hacía lo que Tony pedía por su tranquilidad.

Peter lo aceptó de una manera natural, inclusive impresionante, le gustaba tenerlo cerca y verlo con su papá, le daba cierta paz, cierta normalidad a su vida, cuando Tony partía al trabajo Peter se quedaba con Steve y viceversa, Steve pronto aprendió que aunque el coeficiente intelectual de Peter se comparaba con el de un niño de 16 años, su ingenuidad e inocencia aún eran de un niño de 4 años, por lo cual intentaba explicarle cosas que cualquier adolescente entendería sin indagar en aspectos que pudieran corromperlo.

Tony por su cuenta jamás había estado tan completo, su corazón se derretía cada vez que veía a Steve y a Peter frente a un lienzo, Steve solía mancharse demasiado de distintos oleos, Peter sin embargo era más pulcro, sonreía al ver el talento innato de Peter con el arte, había intentado enseñarle mecánica y ciencia física básica, y aunque Peter lo entendía perfectamente jamás lo había visto tan apasionado en su taller como lo veía en esos momentos que Steve lo sacaba a pintar o a esculpir.

Llevaban apenas 2 meses probando este prototipo de vida, y los tres podrían concluir que eran una familia, Steve no le había contado nada a nadie, simplemente había solicitado que se le llamara para situaciones especiales, Bucky intento interrogarlo más de una vez, inclusive convencerlo de que no se molestaría si había vuelto con Tony (Bucky y Tony no mantenían una estrecha relación) Steve se había mostrado impenetrable, disculpándose con Bucky y diciendo que aún no estaba listo para hacer pública su nueva vida.

Tony no lo había tomado tan bien, había armado un completo escándalo alegándole a Steve que si se avergonzaba de ellos, por supuesto Steve había torcido los ojos y dicho que no lo hacía por él sino por Tony.

A pesar de las constantes pequeñas riñas que Tony siempre provocaba, la pequeña familia se había consolidado.

\- - - -

“Peter ¿Te gustaría salir a una exposición conmigo?” Preguntó Steve mientras bajaba las escaleras, sus jeans oscuros entallados y una camisa blanca de manga larga, llevaba un saco negro en el brazo, Peter levantó su mirada azul y sonrió, sus manos apoyadas en unas hojas blancas.

“Sí, solo dame 5 minutos” dijo y volvió la vista a las hojas que hacía, Steve asintió y caminó hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco la jarra de limonada que había preparado hace unas horas, con un vaso de cristal en la mano camino curioso hasta la silla donde Peter se sentaba.

“¿Qué haces?” preguntó curioso al ver la serie de números y letras que había en las hojas, la calculadora científica a su lado.

“Ecuaciones” contestó sin voltear a verlo y siguió despejando, Steve levantó las cejas algo impresionado, a veces no se acostumbraba al ver la capacidad intelectual de Peter y se preguntaba si Tony había sido así de chico, ¿Qué habrá sentido Howard al percatarse que su hijo era un genio?

Tomo una hoja de la mesa y comenzó a leer el desarrollo de las ecuaciones, se sintió algo avergonzado al perderse a mitad del procedimiento, un niño de 4 años sabía más algebra que él, genial. Se mordió el labio repasando los números intentando encontrarle alguna coherencia… ninguna. Su mirada descendió curiosa hasta la esquina del papel donde se leía el resultado de las incógnitas a descifrar. En la esquina de la hoja en letras impresas se leía.

“Ecuaciones cuánticas B.B”

Lo releyó, reconocía ese pie de página, Bruce lo hacía en cada formato que entregaba para SHIELD, no, esto no podría ser cierto. Intento mantener la calma y espero hasta que el pequeño Peter terminara. Cuando vio que Peter hacía de lado las hojas se sentó a su lado.

“Peter, ¿Qué significa B.B?” preguntó curioso, su voz comenzando a temblar.

“Bruce Banner, Dr. Bruce Banner. Es un buen amigo de mi papá” dijo naturalmente guardando sus plumones en su estuche. Steve sintió una agitación interna y el calor subiendo desde su estómago hacia sus extremidades, comenzó a sudar en frío.

“¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?” preguntó intentando sonar natural.

“Desde siempre” dijo y sonrió inocente, apilo las hojas ordenadamente.

“Oh, ¿Viene seguido?” preguntó de nuevo, Peter lo miró curioso

“No, llevo más de 6 meses sin verlo, creo. Pero siempre que viene jugamos a hacer ecuaciones, mi papá siempre gana” dijo orgulloso y Steve asintió procurando contener su ira, así que Bruce sabía de Peter y de Tony con la tal mujer Agatha, sabía acerca de su otra vida e incluso había convivido con el pequeño Peter. Y si Bruce sabía lógicamente Natasha también estaba enterada.

Se sintió traicionado. Él había preguntado por Tony durante años y nadie le había dicho una maldita cosa.

“Es bueno que tu papá tenga amigos” dijo intentando sonar casual y Peter asintió.

“Sí, antes solían venir más seguido, el tío Bruce solía trabajar con mi papá aquí, y mi tía Natasha y yo salíamos a diferentes obras de ballet, le gusta mucho bailar, es muy hermosa” dijo y Steve asintió.

“¿Solo tienes esos tíos?” preguntó temeroso, Peter sacudió la cabeza, su sonrisa amplia, disfrutaba charlar con Steve.

“No son tíos de sangre, mi papá no tiene hermanos y de mi mamá… no se mucho” dijo lo último en voz tenue y Steve sonrió, le tomó la mano gentilmente.

“No se necesita un lazo genético para llamar a alguien tío o padre, son lazos de amor, y el amor no tiene etiquetas, ni sociales, ni biológicas” dijo Steve y Peter sonrió

“Mi papá siempre dice eso” dijo y Steve asintió sonriendo.

“También solía venir mucho el tío Bucky” dijo y Steve se paralizo ante esas palabras.

“¿Bucky?” preguntó estúpidamente, su voz aguda.

“Se llama James pero todos le dicen Bucky, con él salía más seguido, en algún momento creí que quería a mi papá, pero supongo que no”

“¿Qué tan seguido?” Steve pregunto con dificultad intentando digerir lo que Peter decía, el pequeño se mordió el labio y levanto la mirada, haciendo memoria.

“Como tres veces por semana, a veces se quedaba en el cuarto de mi papá, así como tú”

Eso fue suficiente, Steve sintió su mandíbula tensarse y su latido desenfrenado, un sabor amargo contaminando su estómago.

“Es muy diferente a tu papá y a mí” Steve dijo molesto y Peter asintió.

“Supongo” dijo en voz tenue y lo miro expectante “¿A qué exposición iremos?”

Steve no estaba consciente ya de la exposición, ni de si podía mantener su calma e integridad por más tiempo, Bucky, su Bucky, su mejor amigo de toda la vida sabía de Peter y de Tony y jamás se había molestado en decir putas nada, incluso se había quedado a dormir con él, sintió una oleada de enojo y celos sacudirlo, apretó los puños intentando controlar las repentinas ganas de golpear a Bucky.

“Una de arte abstracto, pero creo que mejor iremos mañana, me surgió un pendiente” dijo entre dientes y Peter se veía algo desilusionado sin embargo asintió.

“Peter, cuando Bucky venía ¿Qué hacían?” preguntó curioso, intentando tener más armas para atacar a su “amigo”

“No mucho, solía llevarme a jugar boliche, o a pasear por la ciudad, íbamos por helado o al zoológico. A mi papá no le agradaba mucho su presencia, llegaron a pelear varias veces” Steve asintió

“¿Por qué peleaban?” preguntó curioso

“No lo sé” dijo y Steve intento no indagar más, no quería parecer demasiado intrusivo con el pequeño.

“¿Te molesta que vengan a ver a mi papá?” preguntó y Steve sonrió.

“No, yo conozco a Tony” Peter sonrió y clavó la mirada en la ciudad que panorámicamente se levantaba frente a ellos.

“Cuando los veo pareciera que se conocen de toda la vida” dijo Peter naturalmente y Steve sonrió.

“Te sorprenderías”

Después de ver media película de Tarzan Tony llegó al penthouse, en cuanto Steve escucho al billonario entrar se levantó y tomó su saco.

“Tengo que salir, te dejo a Peter, vuelvo pronto” dijo tranquilo y besó tiernamente a Tony, quién le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

“¿A dónde vas?” preguntó molesto

“Tengo situaciones que aclarar”

“¿Con quién?” Tony demandó y Steve le lanzo una sonrisa rota

“Vuelvo en un rato”

Y con eso Steve desapareció de su vista, Tony sintió una agitación interna, ¿A dónde iría Steve? Una palabra cruzo su mente: Sharon.

Aclarar situaciones.

Eso sonaba a Sharon, sintió un repulsivo odio y exhalo audiblemente, Peter volteo a verlo.

“¿Quieres acabar de verla conmigo?” preguntó y Tony asintió, caminó hasta la sala dejando su carpeta negra de piel sobre la barra de la cocina, se sentó al lado de Peter  el pequeño rápido apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de su papá, Tony comenzó a masajearle la cabeza jugando con su cabello quebrado.

“¿No te dijo a dónde iría Steve?” preguntó curioso, Peter sacudió la cabeza.

“Me gusta que Steve esté con nosotros” dijo el pequeño y Tony sonrió, sin embargo un miedo natural lo hizo suspirar, si Steve se iba de su lado no solamente sufriría Tony, sino también Peter, tragó con dificultad.

“Steve es un amor” Tony dijo simplemente y Peter sonrió, movió la cabeza clavando sus ojos azul cielo en los castaños de Tony.

“¿Cómo te fue hoy?” preguntó el pequeño y Tony sonrió.

“Mucho trabajo, pero bien, Pepper te manda un regalo” dijo y Peter sonrió.

“Extraño al tío Bruce y a Bucky, también extraño que Pepper venga” dijo sincero y Tony asintió, aun metiendo sus dedos entre el cabello largo de Peter.

“¿Qué te hizo recordarlos?” preguntó curioso.

“Hoy Steve y yo platicamos de eso” contesto tranquilo y Tony sintió una arritmia, su vista se tornó borrosa y su respiración agitada.

Mierda.

\- - - - - - -

Bucky se encontraba en la sala común de las instalaciones oficiales de los Vengadores, Natsaha a su lado y Bruce platicando animadamente con Jane, todos en torno a un juego de Jenga incompleto que estaba sobre la mesa de centro.

Reían y conversaban fluidamente, el ambiente era tranquilo, hasta que de la nada un escudo impacto con la mesa de cristal sobre la que el juego estaba, se fracturo en miles de pedazos, el escudo de Capitán América sobre los añicos de cristal.

Todos voltearon hacía la dirección de dónde provenía, un silencio fúnebre.

“Steve, tranquilo, podemos hablarlo” Bruce dijo rápidamente entendiendo de que se trataba y Steve lo fulminó con la mirada.

“Pudimos haberlo hecho hace demasiados años, pero no, todos decidieron mantenerme en la puta ignorancia, nadie se molestó en decirme que Tony se iba a casar o que iba a tener un hijo”

“¿Casar?” Bucky preguntó confundido y Natasha le mando una mirada amenazante, Steve no se dio cuenta de eso.

“Sí, ni tú. Ni siquiera tú que te considero como mi hermano, es más, ibas a verlo, a él y a Peter y me mantenías en la angustia de no saber nada de él” Dijo molesto y aventó a su amigo sin delicadeza, el soldado del invierno cayó sobre el escudo solido de vibranio.

“Calma Steve” Natasha dijo con voz firme.

“¡No, no puedo calmarme, no quiero putas calmarme! Decidieron mantenerme afuera del mundo de Tony ¿Por qué lo hicieron?” El capitán comenzaba a lagrimear de coraje, Bruce exhalo pesadamente,

“Queríamos protegerlo”

“¿Así que yo era una amenaza para Tony? Todos sabían, todos saben que no ha habido un maldito día que no piense en él, todos lo sabían” Lloro impotente, su voz entrecortada. Era la primera vez que se quebraba frente al equipo.

“No nos correspondía a nosotros decirte, era decisión de Tony” Natasha dijo y Steve lanzo un grito exasperado.

 “Te detesto” dijo esas palabras viendo fijamente a Bucky quien al mismo tiempo le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio, se paró afrontándolo físicamente.

“¿En qué te iba a ayudar saber que él estaba haciendo su vida lejos de ti? ¡Tienes que dejarlo ir carajo!” Bucky grito aleteando las manos al cielo

“James, no” Bruce advirtió y Steve levantó la palma en ademan de pedir silencio, Bruce retrocedió un paso, Steve caminó hasta Bucky, ambos pechos rozando.

“Yo amo a ese hombre, y no me importa lo que tú o todos piensen, mi vida está a su lado”

“¿Eso es lo mejor para él? ¿Estás seguro? Porque creo que no hemos olvidado que por tu puta culpa se alzó una guerra en su contra” Bucky dijo molesto empujando a Steve, Steve lo empujo de nuevo con más fuerza.

“¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto el bienestar de Tony? ¿Qué no decías que era un arrogante idiota con dinero?” Steve repitió las palabras que Bucky había usado para describirlo.

“Estaba equivocado ¿Sí? La gente se equivoca. Y sí, velo por su bienestar, por eso intentamos mantenerte lejos de él y de Peter” Steve lo miró incrédulo, sus ojos cristalinos y su mirada rota, no creía que pudiera ser cierto, no creía que todos pensaran que él representaba un peligro para Tony. Maldita guerra civil. Maldito el día en que había abandonado a Tony, lloró enojado, una impotencia carcomiéndolo, una tensión haciéndolo temblar, se sentía miserable.

“Tony decidió estar sin ti, deberías respetar su decisión” Bucky escupió las palabras llenas de desprecio y enojo, Steve no pudo controlar su impulso, su puño volando directamente a la nariz de Bucky el cual cayó varios metros atrás por el impacto, se levantó como resorte enfocando su mirada ardiente en Steve que lo esperaba ya en posición de guardia, un hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio y su nariz.

“Suficiente” Bruce dijo parándose en medio de los dos “No hagan esto un código verde” amenazo y Steve bufó molesto, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en círculos

“No puedo estar aquí, ya no quiero estar aquí. Renuncio”

“No puedes renunciar, eres Capitán América” Jane dijo angustiada y Steve lanzo una mirada vacía, tomó de su pequeña mochila negra la máscara de Capitán América y la arrojo al piso.

“Desde que Tony renuncio lo he hecho por ustedes y ahora que veo que ustedes ni siquiera tienen un gramo de confianza en mí ya no tiene sentido” dijo y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la sala, Bucky lo miró destrozado, no quería que las cosas terminaran así.

“Steve es más complejo de lo que crees” Bucky dijo impotente y Steve sacudió la cabeza.

“No te quiero ver cerca de Tony”

Con esas últimas palabras y la máscara en el piso, Capitán América y Steve Rogers comenzaron a ser distintas personas.

\- - - - -

Después de largas horas de pensarlo y de haber dejado a Bruce con Peter, Tony encendió su deportivo y salió de la torre, sabía perfectamente el lugar donde podría encontrar a Steve, ese amplio y viejo gimnasio en esa antigua torre de apartamentos en Brooklyn donde él tenía su pequeño apartamento. Se estaciono afuera del edificio y camino cauteloso hasta el sótano, no se equivocó, Steve estaba escurriendo sudor, golpeando ferozmente los sacos, vio otros 4 sacos rotos en el piso y dos más nuevos aguardando, un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Camino cauteloso hasta él.

“Creo que eso no solucionara nada” dijo Tony y Steve no volteo a verlo.

“No quería volver contigo enojado” contesto simplemente y Tony asintió.

“Steve, necesito contarte una historia” dijo y Steve lo volteo a ver incrédulo.

El billonario vestía un saco gris y un pantalón de vestir gris, una camisa azul y un moño azul marino, sus zapatos negros brillaban y su cabello revuelto, su semblante lucía tranquilo, sin embargo por la manera en que Tony movía las manos Steve entendía que se trataba de algo delicado.

“Dime” dijo tranquilo y Tony tragó con dificultad, levantó su mirada castaña y se sentó en el ring de box que había al centro del gimnasio, puso su palma juntó a él en señal de que se sentará, Steve obedeció y se sentó junto a él.

“Es una larga historia” comenzó y Steve le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla

“Tengo toda la noche” después un pensamiento cruzó su mente “¿Dejaste a Peter solo?” preguntó preocupado y con cierta desaprobación en la voz, Tony sonrió.

“No, Bruce esta con él” Steve asintió serio.

Tony no dijo nada después, Steve lo miraba expectante, tomó la mano del mayor y este levanto su mirada cristalina, sus ojos brillantes y sus labios temblando.

“¿Y bien?” preguntó Steve curioso.

“Te contaré de ella… de Agatha”

Steve asintió nervioso y tragó con dificultad, había deseado durante estos dos meses este momento, sin embargo en este momento ya no quería saber nada de ella, ni de ellos, el miedo lo cazaba convirtiéndolo en una indefensa presa de un pasado desconocido, sin embargo intento mantener la calma, presiono la mano de Tony entre las de él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se va acercando el desenlace c:


	8. Entre mentiras...

Tony se armó de valor y abrió sus labios temblorosos

“El último día que hablamos y que dijiste que no tenías nada que ver conmigo, quemé toda mi ropa, autodestruí varios trajes, inclusive eliminé el sistema operativo de iron man, tomé lo necesario, 5,000 dólares y ninguna tarjeta, salí de la torre a medianoche y tomé un vuelo hacía Argentina. No sé realmente por qué hacía Argentina, solo quería irme lo más lejos posible, de ti, de la empresa, del equipo, de mí mismo, quería escapar de todo. Estando allá viví varias etapas… La primera fue de demasiado alcohol” Dijo temeroso de la reacción de Steve, sin embargo el par de ojos azules seguía fijos en él, ningún tinte de desaprobación, más bien comenzaban a teñirse de dolor, Tony tragó saliva y continuó.

“Hubo un momento en el que el alcohol no fue suficiente para sedarme, para callar mis demonios… y me adentré en un coctel de pastillas, polvos e inyecciones, de vuelta a la heroína” Noto la mirada rota de Steve y como se mojaba los labios intentando contener sus lágrimas “…conocía el mundo, había estado ahí antes e inconscientemente sabía que volvería. De ahí viene la cicatriz, un lavado de intestino cuando tuve la primer sobredosis” Steve sintió un viento helado en su interior, sin embargo se mantuvo estático “En esa etapa no duré demasiado, la heroína no resulto ser suficiente para dejarte ir, para olvidar todas las muertes que la guerra empezó… Nada fue suficiente para olvidar la mirada de Barton al ver a Laura muerta, ni siquiera las metanfetaminas podían sacarme de tu mirada desaprobatoria y tu gélido contacto”

Un silencio fúnebre se hizo presente, Tony suspiro y prosiguió.

“Estuve varias veces a punto de suicidarme, salté de un puente pero tengo una puta suerte” dijo y sonrió nostálgico, Steve lo miro con ojos cristalinos.

“En fin, caí sobre una lancha inflable, solo conseguí romperme un maldito brazo. Caí en una depresión que creí que jamás terminaría. El alcohol paso a segundo plano, las drogas no lograban sacarme de la realidad, un día decidí que era suficiente y deje eso, en menos de un mes mi salud parecía consumirse… Así que opte por simplemente ser Tony Stark, un maldito Stark más, así que estuve con demasiadas personas, rompí muchos corazones, asesine indirectamente a mucha gente, me vendí por una adrenalina experimental que me dejara olvidarte… me sentía tan solo, tan vacío… Discúlpame” Tony dijo con voz entrecortada, Steve le dio un tierno beso en los labios procurando no romper a llanto tendido, su garganta se había cerrado completamente, intentaba no moverse demasiado, tenía miedo de abrir los labios y dejar escapar un sollozo, tenía miedo de  comenzar a convulsionar, a temblar, jamás había sentido tanta culpa y dolor en su vida. La sola imagen de un Tony drogado y con personas que lo lastimaran le mandaba escalofríos por el cuerpo.

“En fin… En uno de mis patéticos intentos de suicidio decidí cortarme las venas, desde ahí tengo una manía de ocultar todos los cuchillos por miedo a colapsa de nuevo” Steve asintió benevolente.

“Esa ocasión sí estuve demasiado cerca de morir, hubiera muerto de no haber sido por ella” Steve sintió un vacío en el pecho “Ella me atendió y no solo me salvo físicamente sino espiritualmente. Una sincera amistad se transformó una noche de alcohol y platicas existenciales, ella tenía una vida hecha, era directora médica del mejor hospital de la ciudad, impartía clases en la universidad de medicina, una mujer dedicada a sus sueños y yo… bueno, yo era simplemente el bonus en sus días, sin embargo ella, ella se convirtió en mi todo”

“Después de esa noche de amnesia, sexo y alcohol, ella quedo embarazada, no éramos nada, ni siquiera nos habíamos dicho que nos queríamos” sonrió incrédulo para sí mismo, Steve lo miraba atento “Sin embargo no la iba a dejar sola, no iba a huir, no iba a hacer lo que Howard hizo… pensé que sería una oportunidad para una nueva vida, y no, jamás me case con ella” dijo y Steve bajo la mirada avergonzado.

“Vivimos juntos todo su embarazo, no te miento, por momentos creí que podría vivir con ella toda la vida, me hacía sentir tan especial, como si mereciera todo lo bueno que ella era en mi vida”

Steve seguía estático, conteniendo sus lágrimas y su arrepentimiento, él no había podido ser eso para Tony y posiblemente jamás podría. No podía competir contra eso.

“Peter nació y entre ambos vivimos los mejores dos meses de mi vida, Peter es tan perfecto” dijo con la mirada perdida y después carraspeo la garganta “Sin embargo la vida jamás es justa y mientras cuidaba al bebé recibí una llamada, era el hospital general de Buenos Aires… Agatha estaba muerta” dijo las últimas palabras con una voz helada, tanto que mando un escalofrío a través de la piel de Steve.

“¿Qué paso?” indago curioso.

“Un idiota se pasó un semáforo en rojo, ella iba caminando”

El silencio se apodero del momento por largos minutos.

“Cuando pensé en decirte y buscarte, tú estabas con Sharon. Decidí que era mejor que cada quién hiciera su vida por separado”

“¿Peter sabe esto?” preguntó Steve consternado.

“No, Peter no sabe mucho de ella, porque yo tampoco sabía mucho de ella” dijo y Steve asintió.

“Hiciste lo correcto” dijo Steve con voz firme.

“No me arrepiento de nada, tengo a Peter” dijo y Steve sonrió melancólico.

“Me hubiera gustado ser parte de tu vida” dijo con voz abrumada y Tony sonrió ligeramente.

“Lo eres”

“A veces siento que aún la extrañas” Steve confesó y Tony sonrió.

“Sí, a veces la extraño. La quiero demasiado” Tony dijo, ambos viendo hacía el saco de pelea que colgaba estático del techo. Steve se mordió el labio conteniendo las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos azules, intento secárselas con la mano. Tony lo tomó del mentón obligándolo a verlo.

“Puedes extrañar a alguien a quien quieres, pero no puedes vivir sin alguien a quién amas”

“¿Hay alguna diferencia?” preguntó Steve con voz cortada

“Abismal”

“¿De verdad me amas? A pesar de lo mierda que he sido contigo” Steve no preguntó lo último, lo afirmo secamente.

“Te amo”

“Lamento que tu historia terminara así” Steve medio mintió, de verdad sí le dolía que Tony la hubiera perdido, pero al mismo tiempo lo agradecía, con ella aún aquí nada de esto sería posible. Maldita sea, era un monstruo egoísta, sollozo audiblemente.

“Yo también”

“Tony…Te amo” Steve murmuro con la mirada clavada en sus pies, el mayor se bajó del ring poniéndose de pie frente a él, lo beso profundamente, enmarañando sus dedos entre el cabello rubio.

“Steve, prométeme que no me dejaras” Tony pidió inseguro, Steve lo envolvió en un abrazo.

“Jamás”

“¿Aunque descubras cosas aún más desagradables de mí?” preguntó Tony con voz quebrada.

“No hay nada desagradable en ti Tony, eres muy valiente”

\- - - - -

Steve caminó directamente al cuarto, desvistiéndose tranquilamente, se metió a la regadera acristalada. Se sentía más relajado después de saber la historia de Agatha, en el camino él había interrogado acerca de detalles de ella, como su color favorito o lo que solían hacer cuando estaban juntos, Tony había contestado gustoso, riéndose al recordar ciertos aspectos de su vida pasada, aún sentía una inquietud latente que sabía bien que eran celos, sin embargo respetaba a Agatha, ella siempre sería parte de la vida de Tony, y nada podía cambiar eso. Sintió el agua tibia bajando por su cuerpo.

Tony estaba en su taller, ordenaba los prototipos que mañana debía llevar para la junta de inversionistas, le gustaba ver a Steve más calmado, más seguro. El fax comenzó a trabajar, volteo a verlo curioso, eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada ¿Quién podría ser? Además un fax era demasiado antiguo, ¿por qué no mandarle un correo? Se acercó cautelosamente y tomó la hoja que cayó al piso.

A mitad de la hoja en blanco se leía “Tú como siempre construyendo una red de mentiras, eres todo un Stark”

Tony la contempló nervioso, volteo paranoico hacía todos lados, se encontraba solo en el taller, su corazón comenzó a latir agitado, sudor mojando su frente y descendiendo por su cuello, intento controlar su respiración entrecortada ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Cómo sabía que había hablado con Steve? ¿Cómo sabía de Agatha?

Rompió la hoja por mitad, y a las mitades por mitad, y así hasta que trituro todo en miles de pedazos insignificantes, los junto en la mesa y le prendió fuego, su mirada perdida en la flama azulosa que se levantaba viva, su mente divagando entre las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos, las cosas ya estaban hechas.

Tony contempló el fax comenzando a trabajar de nuevo, lo vio temeroso y optó por desconectarlo, no, ya no quería leer nada más, sus nervios inestables y sus manos temblorosas no le permitían tomar su taza de agua que había dejado junto al fuego que ya se consumía. Al fin lo logró, el agua temblando entre sus manos, trago con dificultad.

\- - - - - - -

Dos meses más pasaron y un 18 de Diciembre a las 8 de la mañana el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Steve se movió perezoso entre las cobijas y abrió los ojos cautelosamente, Tony dormía plácidamente a su lado, sus brazos aferrados a su cintura y ambas piernas de Tony entrelazadas en una de él, suspiro, estaba inmovilizado. Beso tiernamente la frente de Tony e intento moverse, el teléfono siguió sonando.

“Tony, déjame contestar” Steve murmuro en su oído y el billonario dijo algo inentendible “Tony vamos, solo suéltame poquito”

“No te vayas” dijo somnoliento y tenso más su cuerpo alrededor de Steve, el rubio torció los ojos, el teléfono dejo de sonar. No pasaron dos minutos cuando comenzó a sonar de nuevo, Tony refunfuño y soltó a Steve, el menor se levantó de la cama y tomó el teléfono

“¿Buenos días?”

Tony permanecía con los ojos cerrados, el calor de las sabanas transportándolo de nuevo a un sueño profundo, después sintió a Steve agitándolo, entreabrió los ojos molesto.

“Es para ti Tony” dijo Steve con voz temblorosa, Tony abrió bien los ojos y se sentó en la cama, la mirada de Steve lucía nerviosa.

“¿Quién es?” preguntó nervioso y Steve levanto los hombros

“No sé, solo me dijo que era de vida o muerte hablar contigo”

Tony se levantó rápido y tomó el teléfono “¿Hola?” Preguntó temeroso.

“Buenos días Tony” Esa voz dulce y femenina tan conocida mandó un mareo indescriptible a través de Tony, sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente y su voz se tornó quebrada “Buenos días” contestó en un hilo de voz y le dirigió una mirada a Steve, después le hizo una seña de que volvería en poco tiempo y salió del cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras rápido y salió del penthouse, Steve salió del cuarto siguiéndolo y se dio cuenta que había salido del penthouse, pensaba seguirlo hasta afuera cuando escucho al pequeño Peter detrás de él “Buenos días Steve” dijo tímido y Steve volteo a verlo, sonrió ligeramente y lo tomo entre brazos

“Ven, vamos a hacer de desayunar, cambiemos tu pijama” dijo y Peter asintió con una sonrisa aflojerada.

Tony caminaba por la calle, había ya salido de la torre, sus manos aun temblaban, su respiración pesada.

“Te siento nervioso Tony, ¿Estas bien?” preguntó la voz femenina y Tony se mordió el labio, conteniendo sus lágrimas y su angustia “No creo, hace años que no sabía nada de ti” dijo con voz cortada y escucho una ligera risa del otro lado de la línea.

“¿Me extrañabas?”

Tony sonrío nostálgico mirando hacía la copa de un árbol, sostenía el teléfono con sus manos sudorosas, la garganta cerrada y su estómago volcando.

“Siempre Agatha”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le calculo que faltan unos 3 o 4 capítulos más, así que ya mero va terminando! Me encanta leer sus comentarios por cierto <3 Gracias


	9. ... Y verdades

Steve se mordía el labio nervioso, su pierna temblando ansiosamente mientras picaba cautelosamente una cebolla, Peter por el otro lado picaba sonriente el jamón.

“Estas nervioso” Peter afirmó sin dirigirle la mirada y Steve sonrió para sí mismo, volteo a ver al pequeño y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

“Es solo que tu papá no ha regresado desde hace varios minutos” dijo y camino hasta el refrigerador, sacando un poco de leche para el café que ya se hervía en la pequeña olla que tenía en la estufa, Peter sonrió inocente y se levantó dejando la tabla con el jamón perfectamente picado al lado de la estufa, Steve contemplo los cuadros perfectos de jamón y soltó una risita

“A veces me es muy difícil creer que eres hijo de Tony” dijo sincero y Peter sonrió animado, trepo hasta la silla alta de la barra contemplando atento a los movimientos de Steve.

“¿Por qué?” indagó

“Tony jamás partiría tan perfectamente nada y mucho menos lo ordenaría” dijo sonriente y vertió el jamón en el sartén, el aroma comenzó a esparcirse.

“Él siempre me ha dicho lo mismo” dijo Peter sincero aún con una sonrisa y Steve sonrió

“Pareces más mi hijo” dijo irónico y comenzó a batir el huevo, su sonrisa se transformó a una mueca rota, tragó saliva, Peter seguía sonriendo inocente contemplando el futuro desayuno.

La puerta principal se abrió y Steve brincó del susto, siendo jalado a su vez de sus pensamientos vagos, Tony entraba acelerado, sus ojos cristalinos y enrojecidos, Steve caminó hasta él, la sonrisa de Peter se esfumo.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?” Las preguntas de Steve salieron un tras otra mientras con una mano sujetaba ambas manos de Tony y con la otra tocaba gentilmente su rostro, Tony levanto la mirada dándole una sonrisa torcida.

“No, Sí… No” Tony balbuceaba monosílabas sin sentido y Steve notó que temblaba ligeramente, Peter intentó acercarse, su mirada preocupada y sus ojos acuíferos.

“¿Papá?” preguntó dudoso y Tony sonrió con dificultad, se puso en cuclillas y tomó cariñosamente al pequeño, plantando un suave beso en su frente.

“Estoy bien, solo recibí una llamada algo estresante, debo salir unos días” dijo tranquilo y después levanto a Peter en brazos, volteo a ver a Steve con mirada angustiada

“¿Podrías quedarte con Peter unos días?” preguntó con voz cortada y Steve asintió.

“Sí, tú sabes que sí” Steve dijo casi ofendido, si llevaba ya más de 3 meses viviendo con ellos, no le producía ningún inconveniente quedarse solo con Peter, lo que sí le producía inconveniente era no saber porque Tony debía partir tan rápido e inesperadamente, y aún peor, Navidad estaba a una semana.

“Llegaré antes de Navidad, lo juro” Tony dijo adivinando los pensamientos de Steve quien procuro bajar la mirada para que Tony no notara su júbilo inmediato, era vergonzoso que a su edad ese tipo de fechas lo emocionaran aún, siempre había intentado ocultarlo, sin embargo como siempre, Tony descifraba todo de él, lo respetaba e incluso lo apoyaba, sonrió tímido. Steve sirvió el desayuno, Tony comió rápido y subió al cuarto, Steve se quedó con Peter más tiempo.

Cuando el pequeño acabó caminó hasta la pequeña biblioteca vertical que había en el estudio de Steve y comenzó a hojear el libro que él y Tony leían todas las noches, Steve se escabullo en silencio, subiendo los escalones de puntitas. Una vez arriba caminó decidido hasta la recamara principal, Tony empacaba rápidamente en una mochila mediana, ni siquiera se molestaba en doblar su ropa u ordenarla, simplemente la arrojaba sin cuidado, caminando hacía el vestidor, el baño y la maleta, su mirada perdida y sus manos agitándose nerviosamente.

“¿Qué pasó?” pregunto Steve con voz inquieta, Tony se detuvo y clavó la mirada en Steve, se mordió el labio dudando, el Capitán sabía perfectamente que ese gesto particular de Tony significaba debatirse entre decir o no la verdad, suspiro pesadamente.

“Tiene que ver con Agatha” Tony dijo en un murmuro y Steve sintió su piel tensarse, un escalofrío levantó todos los pequeños vellos rubios de su cuerpo, sintió su estómago revuelto.

“¿Sucede algo?” preguntó más temeroso y Tony reanudo su camino hasta el baño, tomó su pasta de dientes, desodorante y lo metió a la maleta de nuevo.

“No es nada grave, solo es cuestión de propiedades y cosas legales” dijo intentando que no sonara lo suficientemente interesante

“Pero creí que nunca se habían casado” Steve seguía petrificado en el marco de la puerta, sus brazos inertes y su voz en altibajos.

“Sí, bueno… son cosas complicadas, pero nada importante” dijo y comenzó a intentar cerrar la mochila, la ropa que se desbordaba lo hacía más difícil, Tony la empujaba con todas sus fuerzas sin lograr mucho, Steve sonrió dándose por vencido y camino hasta él, apoyo su mano grande y pesada sobre la ropa y con la otra la cerro sin ningún problema, Tony bufó y torció los ojos juguetón.

“Claro, súper fuerza, súper humano. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?” dijo sarcástico y Steve lo beso tiernamente, pegándolo más a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

“Tony, no quiero que me ocultes nada, por favor” pidió con voz temerosa y Tony aun con sus brazos entrelazados a su cintura levanto la mirada castaña, los 15 centímetros que Steve le sacaba eran evidentes en esta posición, el billonario notó que ya no se sentía vulnerable como hace unos meses, no, ahora se sentía protegido.

“Ya no hay nada más que ocultar” dijo con una sonrisa pícara y Steve sacudió la cabeza resignado.

“Eso solo quiere decir que ya has ocultado demasiado” dijo con su voz llena de desaprobación y Tony sonrió ampliamente, se paró de puntitas y beso suavemente a Steve, el beso se tornó necesitado, hambriento, las manos grandes del Capitán explorando el cuerpo ya conocido de Tony, comenzó a besar su cuello, Tony sintió en su vientre la creciente erección de Steve.

“Steve debo irme” dijo y Steve sacudió la cabeza de una manera tan dominante que no le quedo ninguna opción a Tony más que mirarlo con grandes ojos brillantes y sentir una oleada de placer despertar su entrepierna.

“Quiero que a dónde vayas sepan que eres mío” dijo claramente en su oído, cada palabra pronunciada con una dicción envidiable, Tony tragó con dificultad y lo contempló algo asustado, Steve sintió sus manos temblando de placer al contemplar la mirada e Tony, grandes ojos de venado y labios llenos entreabiertos delineados por la perfecta barba negra que el ingeniero siempre llevaba, salivó.

Tomó a Tony de la cadera y lo volteo bruscamente, estampándolo contra la pared, bajo sus pantalones junto con sus boxers negros sin mucho cuidado, dejando al aire su perfecto trasero redondo, la vista era jugosa.

A pesar de las muchas estrías que se veían contrastando la piel trigueña, y la silueta algo protuberada, el billonario de casi 50 años era irresistible. Steve comenzó besando su espalda, dando mordiscos no tan gentiles en sus omóplatos, su espalda baja y sus nalgas.

Tony gemía entre dolor y placer, después sintió lo que ya conocía más que perfectamente, la punta gorda y jugosa de Steve en su entrada, tragó con dificultad.

“Steve no…” advirtió asustado y Steve lo tomó con una mano de las muñecas, sujetándolo ferozmente, con la otra mano le cubrió la boca y dio un tierno beso en su cuello.

“Eres mío” repitió territorial en su oído y sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo en él, sintió como los tensos y rígidos músculos de Tony se abrían obedientes, sintió un grito ahogado de Tony en su palma y como se humedecían sus dedos de saliva del mayor, lo penetró aún más.

Entraba lentamente, cada vez el cuerpo de Tony devoraba su erección, la calidez de lo estrecho mandaba escalofríos nacientes en su erección que corrían por sus muslos tensos y su cuello, jadeo.

“Mierda, eres tan perfecto” dijo con la voz ya entrecortada y se movió ligeramente en su interior, lo penetraba despacio e intentando no desgarrarlo, pero sí lastimarlo, era su intención, quería que su cuerpo hablará por sí mismo.

Tony mordió algo agresivo la mano de Steve, el Capitán la quitó y escucho la voz totalmente vibrante del mayor “¿Qué estas... esperando?” era demandante y áspera, justo como Tony siempre era en estas ocasiones, Steve hundió sus dedos en la piel de Tony lo embistió fuertemente, el billonario lanzó un grito y sus muslos temblaron, Steve no pudo contenerse ante la imagen de Tony.

Sus codos y su frente apoyadas en el muro, sus muslos temblando y su cuerpo arqueado hasta llegar a él, comenzó a penetrarlo profundo pero lento, esperando a que el cuerpo de Tony se adaptara a él, sin embargo no había suficiente tiempo, era de mañana y Peter podía subir en cualquier momento, además sentía que en cualquier segundo su condición de súper humano iba a traicionarlo.

Jaló la cadera de Tony hacía él y jadeo, tiro su cabeza hacía atrás y al sentir la próstata de Tony… perdió el control.

Las embestidas ahora eran rápidas y profundas, sus dedos marcando de púrpura la piel del mayor que gritaba descontrolado mientras los orgasmos salían sin autorización de la erección del billonario, Steve no pudo aguantar más, sintió el cuerpo de Tony tan frágil, tan cálido, tomó la cadera del ingeniero con fuerza y lo penetró mucho más profundamente, tanto que sintió el cuerpo de Tony abrirse de una manera que jamás había sentido, se vino inmediatamente sin separarse del ingeniero.

Tony sintió ese líquido caliente llenarlo  de una manera peculiar, sus piernas temblando, su frente escurriendo gruesas gotas de sudor, cuando al fin sintió a Steve saliendo de su cuerpo intento erguirse, un dolor punzocortante lo obligó a mantenerse encorvado, todo el cuerpo le dolía, Steve soltó una risita y después de abrocharse su pantalón subió delicadamente la ropa del mayor, limpiando los restos de semen con el pañuelo de seda que siempre solía llevar como el “Abuelito que era” según Stark.

Cuando Steve ya había vestido a Tony que seguía estático junto al muro, caminó hasta la cama, tomó la mochila del billonario y lo tomó de la mano.

“Vamos, tienes un vuelo que tomar” dijo Steve cínicamente y Tony lo fulminó con la mirada, dio un paso y sintió las piernas temblar, estaba a punto de caer. Steve sonrió ampliamente.

“Creo que tendrás que retrasar tus planes” dijo el Capitán inocentemente y Tony lo vio encendido en coraje

“Hijo de puta” bufó molesto y Steve le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

“Cada que intentes sentarte o que no puedas agilizar el paso, notarás y la gente notará, que me perteneces” dijo posesivo y Tony abrió los ojos indignado.

“¿Desde cuándo tan posesivo Rogers? Creí que para ti el amor era libre y sin ataduras” dijo jugando mientras caminaba lentamente hacía las escaleras, Steve siguiéndolo sujetándolo de la mano para hacerle más fácil el camino.

“Bueno, digamos que es el lado oscuro que aún no conocías” dijo con voz sombría, Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta y un temor excitante correr por su cuerpo.

“Vamos, déjanos llevarte al aeropuerto” dijo Steve y vio a Peter aun leyendo en la pequeña biblioteca.

“Yo no tomo vuelos comerciales” dijo Tony arrogante y Steve torció los ojos.

“Te llevamos a tu Hangar”

“Anda papá, vamos a despedirte” el pequeño Peter caminaba hacia ellos, Steve lo levantó en brazos ahorrándole el trabajo a Tony que lo vio agradecido.

“Creo que no tengo otra opción” dijo resignado y Steve sonrió ampliamente

Una vez en el carro Tony se acercó sigiloso a Steve, pegando sus labios a su oído.

“No creas que esto se va a quedar así cabrón” dijo en un murmuro y Steve soltó una risita.

“Sí bueno, tendré que esperar unas semanas para tu venganza” dijo cínico y Tony bufó más molesto, sin duda alguna este maldito dolor iba a durarle más de dos semanas, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho molesto.

“Oye dramas… Te amo” dijo Steve mientras conducía calmado.

“Sí, sí… claro” dijo aún molesto y escuchó la ligera voz de Peter.

“Yo también te amo” Steve sonrió complacido y Tony se dio por vencido.

“Los amo, a los dos” dijo y tomó la mano de Steve.

\- - - - - -

Habían pasado 5 días desde que Tony había partido, y solo faltaba un día para NocheBuena y el penthouse aún no estaba decorado al cien, Steve y Peter se habían esforzado para tener todo decorado y darle esa sorpresa a Tony quién hace unas horas había prometido que llegaría mañana en la mañana, Steve dudaba mucho que alguna vez Tony hubiera vivido una Navidad normal, generalmente Howard decía que estos eventos eran para los idiotas y Maria siempre hundida en depresiones no había aportado mucho, así que quería que esta Navidad fuera especial para él y para Peter.

“Las extensiones mi papá las tiene en su taller” dijo Peter mientras colocaba cauteloso esferas en la parte baja del pino natural que estaba en la triple altura del penthouse, justo junto a la sala y el amplio muro de cristal.

“Iré a buscarlas, ya que acabes de poner esferas sigue con los moños que deje en el sillón, ¿Sí?”

“Está bien”

Steve sonrió complacido y planto un suave beso en el cabello castaño del pequeño, caminó cauteloso hasta el taller del ingeniero, todo era un completo desorden. Pensó en preguntarle a Jarvis pero sabía que Tony tenía el hábito de mantener contacto con el sistema operativo y quería que esto fuera una sorpresa, así que exhalo resignado y comenzó a indagar entre sus cosas.

La mayoría eran cajas de herramientas, circuitos, aceites, polvos con etiquetas que decían “PELIGRO”, Steve procuro no incendiar nada.

Abrió un contenedor de acero rojo, hasta arriba contempló demasiados cables, los vio con detenimiento… sonrió victorioso, los había encontrado. No le tomó mucho esfuerzo bajarlos, con una mano los sacó y de nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia arriba procurando no haber movido nada, entonces la vio.

Justo debajo de las extensiones estaba una caja blanca de plástico con grandes letras escritas en plumón negro, Steve reconocía la letra, era de Tony, igual de desordenada y triangular que él, su curiosidad carcomiéndolo, sintió sus manos temblando y un debate moral interno. Después de varios segundos de torturarse mentalmente le dirigió otra mirada y la tomó. La apoyo en el piso y se sentó junto a ella.

¿Qué daño haría si ya sabía todo? Sin embargo un sexto sentido lo hizo dudar, y mirando paranoicamente hacía la puerta se mordió el labio y destapó cautelosamente aquella caja blanca que en tinta negra se leía perfectamente “AGATHA”

La caja estaba llena de papeles, la mayoría eran impresiones, sobres cerrados, cartas, tomó la primera entre sus manos.

_“                                                                                                                                                        28 Julio 2016_

_Doctora Agatha Auvoi_

_Buenas tardes, me dirijo a usted por recomendación del Doctor en ciencia nuclear, Bruce Banner. Me comenta que ustedes establecen una cercana relación de amistad y que podría ayudarme, me ha comentado que es la gineco-genetista más reconocida en el mundo y que tiene mente amplia y abierta, me encantaría exponerle un caso muy delicado que necesita atención inmediata._

_Gracias por su atención_

_Dr. Tony Stark”_

 

Steve la releyó incrédulo, su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse, la dejo de lado y busco desesperado la respuesta, debajo de esa hoja se encontraba un sobre con la fecha del 31 de Julio del mismo año, Steve la abrió con manos temblorosas.

_“Doctor Anthony E. Stark_

_Agradezco sus halagos y que el Doctor Banner tenga tan buena imagen de mí, sin embargo cabe recordarle que tengo una amplia lista de espera y clientes exigentes y casos delicados alrededor del mundo que atender, pero con gusto podría canalizar a su esposa con un buen colega mío que la atenderá de maravilla_

_Dr. Agatha”_

 

Steve dejó el papel en el piso y con un miedo incontenible y lágrimas ya en los ojos tomó la siguiente carta, todas cronológicamente ordenadas.

_“Doctora Agatha                                                                                                             01 Agosto 2016_

_Perdón pero… Estoy desesperado, tengo miedo de tomar esta maldita pistola y dispararme, tengo miedo de volver a comprar jeringas y quemar cucharas, tengo miedo de estar solo, de que él no este… de que nadie pueda ayudarme, tengo miedo de ser lo que mi padre fue._

_La necesito, la desconozco pero es la única que puede salvarme de esto. Necesito terminar esto, necesito que lo salve de mí, de este maldito mundo mierda, necesito que me diga que es factible, que me ayude a salvarlo… ~~Necesito un legrado.~~_

_No puedo brindarle una buena vida, ni una familia, ~~ni siquiera sé que putas sea eso,~~ ni un mundo, no puedo salvarlo de verme, de conocer el despreciable y anormal ser del que salió, no puedo soportar la idea de que no soy nada definido, ni la duda de que pasará conmigo o con él o ella… No soporto verme al espejo y contemplar los cambios de mi cuerpo, ~~ni la cara de desprecio con la que la gente me contemplará,~~ ¿Y si ~~Steve~~ él me odia? ¿Y si le resulto asqueroso? ¿Y si sí lo soy?_

_Me estoy volviendo loco. No puedo dejar seguir creciendo vida dentro de mí… ~~pero tampoco quiero asesinarlo~~_

_Ayúdeme”_

Steve no supo cuántas veces leyó esa carta, tomo el papel entre sus manos sudadas y temblorosas, lloro descontrolado, no pudo callar sus sollozos audibles ni detener su respiración agitada, se hizo ovillo en el piso pegando la carta de Tony a su pecho, la culpa destruyéndolo… Había abandonado a Tony cuando él más lo necesitaba, sintió unas incontenibles ganas de matarse, se odiaba… ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta carajo?! Jamás lo habría adivinado, inclusive cuando todas las pistas apuntaban a eso… ¡Maldita sea!

Apretó los dientes impotente y le lanzó una mirada angustiosa a la caja que yacía aún llena en el piso, esperando silenciosamente a destruirlo. Su mirada era borrosa, un dolor en el pecho lo hacía quedarse sin aire, sus manos temblaban descontroladas, pensó en simplemente cerrar la caja… ¡No carajo! No, eso sería cobarde. Y Steve Rogers no era un cobarde, se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y se arrastró de nuevo hasta la caja, tomó el siguiente sobre con fecha del 02 de Agosto del 2016. Ya había descubierto la red de mentiras de Tony, no pensaba irse hasta conocerla a detalle.

Abrió el sobre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinen chicos!! Gracias por seguir aquí <3


	10. Cartas Perdidas

_“Dr. Stark                                                                                                                                         02 Agosto 2016_

_Hable con el Dr. Bruce Banner sobre su caso, me hizo llegar ultrasonidos acerca de su condición actual, me resulta fascinante visto desde la perspectiva médica y humana, no desespere, no hay nada malo en usted, se lo puedo asegurar, más bien su condición humana es magnífica. No haga nada estúpido, (me ha dicho Bruce que se le da bien hacer eso)_

_Mejor le invito una taza de té, este Viernes 5 de Agosto en el café “El Banderín” es famoso aquí, llegará fácil. La cita es a las 5 pm. No llegue tarde”_

Steve tragó con dificultad, la carta aun temblando entre sus manos. Busco la respuesta de la carta pero debajo de ese sobre encontró varios ultrasonidos, imágenes en blanco y negro que apuntaban a un pequeño saco blanco sin forma, al costado en letra blanca mecanográfica se leía

“Embarazo de 12 semanas

Pulso cardíaco estable

Desarrollo normal”

12 semanas, comenzó a hacer cuentas… Mayo, principios de Mayo del mismo año, dos o tres semanas antes de que la guerra estallara, una impotencia y frustración lo hicieron golpear el muro de concreto en el cual estaba recargado, sus nudillos sangrando. Intento controlar su respiración agitada, debía seguir, ya no podía detenerse ante cada cosa que leía, el tiempo fluía rápido y Peter pronto acabaría de ponerle moños al árbol de Navidad… Peter. El Peter de Tony…. Su Peter.

Se llevó su mano sangrada a la frente, cubriéndose la cara, escondiendo su temblor involuntario, ya no podía seguir leyendo, pero tampoco podía detenerse. Inhalo pesadamente “Al carajo” murmuró con voz entrecortada y se dispuso a leer de corrido todas las cartas.

_“Dra. Agatha                                                                                                                                  07 Agosto 2016_

_Soy pésimo para esto, de verdad lo soy, pero quería darte las gracias. No es algo que usualmente hago, generalmente la gente siempre tiene algo que agradecerme a mí ¿Qué te digo que no sepas? Soy un Stark._

_Pero de verdad gracias, por tomar el caso, por conocerme, por dejarme conocerte. De verdad odio esto de escribir cartas, pero como te rehúsas a darme tu número o tu correo… Pues aquí estoy._

_Encontré un departamento en Buenos Aires, está en una torre no muy lujosa, pero creo que es algo bueno para estar cerca ~~de ti~~_

_De nuevo gracias y espero ya me pases tu puto número o algo_

_Stark”_

_“Dr. Stark                                                                                                                                         09 Agosto 2016_

_Su irreverencia y carencia total de respeto me tiene fascinada, ¿me dejaría llamarlo de tú? (No es algo que me haya preguntado a mí, usted simplemente lo hizo) No tiene nada que agradecer aun, y no, le repito una y mil veces, no tengo correo ni número telefónico, mi comunicación es vía correo postal  y agradezco que aunque no lo entienda, se resigne._

_Me gustaría acordar una cita de chequeo cada semana, ya que no sabemos cómo será su desarrollo gestacional y me gustaría estar al tanto_

_Dra. Agatha”_

_“Dra. Agatha                                                                                                                                  10 Agosto 2016_

_Por supuesto que puedes llamarme de tú, digo, me has visto desnudo ya ¿Qué clase de relación sería esta si sigues tratándome con respeto? Por mi parte yo ya no te diré doctora, simplemente Agatha._

_¿Podrías recomendarme lugares para conocer en este país tan diverso?_

_Dr. Stark”_

_“Dr. Stark                                                                                                                                         11 Agosto 2016_

_Te recuerdo que tu cita es a las 6 pm, no llegues tarde. Y en cuanto a los lugares hay demasiados, pero recuerda que el café, el alcohol, el cigarro, el sexo y todos los placeres mundanos están prohibidos para ti. Así que… ¿Qué caso tiene?_

_Deberías darte una vuelta por la Biblioteca Nacional_

_Posdata: Veo a todos mis pacientes desnudos, no lo hagas sonar más interesante de lo que realmente es._

_Simplemente Agatha”_

_“Agatha                                                                                                                                           18 Agosto 2016_

_¿De qué sirve este tipo de comunicación si no vemos las cartas hasta un día después? Te voy a regalar un StarkPhone, es lo mejor que hay, créeme, necesitas desesperadamente uno._

_Agatha…Me siento tan solo._

_Perdona si te cuento mis patéticas penas o te describo mis demonios, es solo que en este departamento tan frío, mientras contemplo el ocaso y escribo con manos temblorosas me doy cuenta que siempre he estado solo. Al mundo le importa un carajo si eres un científico o un doctor en mecánica aclamado, a la gente no le interesa si salvaste a miles de personas arriesgando tu vida, tampoco recuerda que detrás de la armadura y la leyenda urbana social existe un humano, un ser humano patético, frágil y vulnerable… Él solía entenderlo._

_Maldita sea ¿Puedo verte más seguido?_

_Posdata: El bebé me está dando una putiza, vomito todo lo que como y no he dejado de dormir, ¿Es normal?_

_Stark”_

_“Dr. Stark                                                                                                                                         19 Agosto 2016_

_No pidas disculpas por nada, no estás solo, me tienes a mí, y a Bruce, eso es suficiente por ahora. Además cuentas con una compañía cada segundo, tu bebé. Sé que aunque te rehúsas aún a verlo como alguien, lo es. A pesar de que aún sus extremidades y sus órganos no están cien por ciento desarrollados, ya tiene un pulso constante que se sincroniza con el tuyo… Eres un milagro._

_Sí, las molestias que vives son completamente normales y no te puedo asegurar que disminuyan, eres mi primer caso de embarazo masculino._

_Claro que puedes verme más seguido, sabes mi dirección y en qué hospital trabajo, sin embargo no creo que tu pena pueda aliviarse con verme a mí, deberías buscarlo a él._

_Posdata: Y no, de verdad no quiero un Starkphone ni un correo, acéptalo ya._

_Agatha”_

_“Agatha                                                                                                                                            22 Agosto 2016_

_No puedo buscarlo, él no quiere saber nada de mí… No sé cómo reaccione cuando me vea, cuando se entere… Cada día la ropa me aprieta más, me siento muy asustado, la incertidumbre es un infierno. Me siento terrible._

_Mis mejores días son en los que te veo, platicamos, me haces olvidarme de quién la gente cree que soy y me transportas a Tony, simplemente Tony. Un humano común y corriente que disfruta de la lluvia y el viento, una persona y no una cifra._

_Te extraño cada día más, eres mi única luz Agatha. Te quiero._

_Tony Stark”_

_“Tony                                                                                                                                 23 Octubre 2016_

_Me encanta verte todos los días, tu sonrisa genuina y tu inteligencia exquisita, me fascina ver tus ojos castaños encendidos en júbilo y es un placer indescriptible ver como tu silueta se va redondeando cada vez más, vas a ser un excelente padre Tony, no lo dudes ni un segundo. Este tiempo que he estado diario contigo siento que he vuelto a la vida._

_Así como dices que yo te he salvado, tú me has salvado a mí. Sé que escribir ya es innecesario puesto que te mudaste a mi departamento y diario podemos tener estas pláticas, sin embargo quiero que conserves esta carta en tus momentos más sombríos y la leas, y siempre estés consciente de la maravillosa persona que eres, que no se te olvide lo que hiciste por mí, por él, por tu bebé… Me salvaste Tony._

_Me salvaste de una apatía gris, de una vida monótona y mecanizada en donde los horarios, las citas y los viajes me habían privado de sentir, de sentir la lluvia cuando el paraguas siempre se te olvida, de sentir el sabor placentero de los mil postres que jamás te rehúsas a probar, me  quitaste el miedo a vivir, solía ser una mujer estricta y ortodoxa, de sólidos principios y reputación impecable ¿Quién diría que tu carisma e irresponsabilidad innata fueran a darme vida?_

_Me enseñaste que las normas sociales no son reales, que la percepción que el mundo pueda darme de las personas es una mentira. Eres de las pocas personas en este mundo que no tienen miedo a vivir, que besan por impulso y comen por placer, de esos que no tienen planes ni un camino establecido, eres rebelde, impulsivo y pasional, esas características son invaluables._

_Gracias por hacerme ver mi vida desde otra perspectiva, gracias por permitirme engordar contigo  y mandar al carajo todas las restricciones mundanas, me volviste a la vida._

_Así que quiero hacer lo mismo por ti._

_Quiero que te dejes ya de falsedades y de hedonismos individuales, quiero que quebrantes tu mayor miedo, el miedo a ti mismo. No eres malo Tony, jamás lo has sido y jamás lo serás, no eres antinatural ni serás motivo de vergüenza para tu hijo (Sí, es un niño) Quiero que te agarres los cojones y lo busques a él._

_No importa cuánto tiempo estés aquí o lo mucho que me quieras, se puede vivir extrañando a alguien a quién quieres pero jamás sin alguien a quién amas. Y yo sé que lo amas a él Tony, sé que tu lugar no es en Buenos Aires, sino en Manhattan, es momento que tú también lo aceptes y lo busques, te dejes de cobardías estúpidas y le cuentes todo. Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti Tony, y jamás dejaré de cuidarte aunque sea a lo lejos._

_Quiero recordarte no como el billonario arrogante que solía caer de improviso a mis consultas e intervenciones quirúrgicas, sino como él._

 

Steve con ojos llorosos contempló en el borde de la hoja una foto a blanco y negro pegada con cinta al papel, era Tony con un sweater oscuro entallado, unos pants oscuros y una taza blanca en la mano, su sonrisa era amplia, sus arrugas profundas, el cabello se veía más largo de lo que jamás le había tocado ver, caía quebrado hasta su nuca, sus canas visibles y sus cejas espesas. Steve clavó la mirada en la perfectamente redonda figura debajo de su sweater, se veía definida, sus dedos temblorosos tocaron gentilmente la foto, se veía tan feliz, tan transparente y hermoso. El embarazo le sentaba perfectamente.

Más llanto salió de sus ojos, su mandíbula tensa y su taquicardia descontrolada “¿Steve?” escuchó una voz ligera llamándolo desde arriba, intento moderar su voz “Voy Peter, estoy un poco ocupado” dijo intentando sonar convincente, el pequeño Peter se escuchaba en el mismo sitio, después de unos segundos hablo de nuevo “Está bien, mi papá siempre es absorbido por ese lugar. Quería pedirte permiso para que Wade esté aquí un momento, acaba de llegar” dijo lo último en un hilo de voz.

“Hola señor Stark!” dijo animado otra voz enérgica, Steve sonrió ligeramente “Hola Wade, sí, pueden ir al cuarto de Peter a jugar un rato” dijo intentando deshacerse de ambos para ganar más tiempo “Gracias” ambos niños murmuraron y Steve escucho suaves pasos sobre la duela de madera, exhalo.

Volvió su vista borrosa a la caja, ya no había más cartas, solo fotos, en algunas Tony dormía plácidamente en lo que parecía ser un sillón blanco, su pancita expuesta, perfectamente redonda. En otras Tony se veía a contraluz en una ventana, su silueta definida perfectamente, al reverso de cada foto había una fecha y una frase distinta, Steve reconocía ya esa letra, era de Agatha.

Tragó difícilmente al contemplar en fotos lo que merecía contemplar en persona, era tan doloroso no haber estado ahí, era agónica la simple idea de que Tony sabía, sabía maldita sea… sabía lo mucho que Steve deseaba esto con él, inclusive las veces que Steve había intentado de convencerlo de adoptar un bebé, Tony se había mostrado tajante al no querer niños. Steve había respetado esa postura hasta el final, sin embargo contemplar esta clase de milagro y que Tony no se hubiera putas dignado aunque sea a darle una llamada…

Aventó las fotos al piso, llorando amargamente, un coctel de sentimientos encontrados, dolor, enojo, miseria, impotencia. Estaba muy molesto con él, con Tony, con la puta situación, se sentía traicionado, había sido sacado de la vida de Peter por la persona que más amaba… Peter, su Peter.

Tragó con dificultad y volvió la vista a la caja ya medio vacía, alcanzó a ver un sobre cerrado, movió las múltiples fotos que se encontraban sobre él y vio que el destinatario en el sobre era su dirección en Brooklyn.

La tomó ansioso y la abrió cauteloso.

 

  _“Steve                                                                                                                                                02 Enero 2017_

_No tienes idea de lo difícil que es aunque sea intentar esto, intentar volver a saber de ti, ~~soy como un niño desprotegido cuando no estás~~ , estos meses sin ti han sido intolerables. No hay una puta noche que no te extrañe, me siento tan frágil. A veces prefiero simplemente dormir, desconectarme de esta absurda realidad, pretender que todos nuestros años juntos y nuestra relación no acabo de esta manera… tan tajante._

_Quiero olvidar todos los detalles de la guerra, de verdad lo intento, pero mis demonios los traen como pesadillas, me caza la imagen de tu labio sangrado, tus piernas temblando, el escudo a centímetros de mi cara, mis signos vitales cayendo… Jamás te había visto tan perdido, era como si en ese momento yo fuera un completo extraño, como si todas esas noches de tus roces gentiles jamás hubieran pasado, incluso en ese momento pensé que tal vez todo lo había imaginado yo…_

_¿Recuerdas que te dije que ya lo hicieras? ¿Qué ya me mataras? No podía seguir viviendo, no podía seguir estando cuando tú ya no estabas ~~, cuando ya no eras el mismo.~~_

_Entonces me viste, me viste como siempre solías hacerlo…tu mirada rota, azul cristalino y tu voz temblorosa…dijiste “No puedo hacer esto Tony, perdón” y te separaste, no pude levantarme, desperté en el hospital semanas después. Bruce me dijo que tú ibas diario, pero que le habías solicitado a todos que nadie me dijera nada. ~~¿Por qué?~~_

_Me entregó un folder y me pidió que lo abriera cuando estuviera contigo, pero carajo… Jamás he seguido una puta orden en mi vida y en cuánto estuve en nuestra casa ~~(Sí, era nuestro hogar)~~ la abrí._

_No sé cómo decirte lo siguiente, tengo tanto miedo de ti, de lo que pienses de mí, de cómo reacciones, sin embargo estoy en una crisis emocional donde mis impulsos se convierten en mi personalidad… Así que al carajo._

_Estoy embarazado._

_Lo sé, suena ridículo e increíble, yo también pensé eso, le hable molesto a Bruce y Banner acudió en menos de 10 minutos, me explicó su teoría y me enseño al feto en un ultrasonido. ~~Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras tú ahí.~~_

_Después te busque entre mi pavor y mi emoción, sabía que tú siempre habías deseado esto, fui a tu apartamento, corrí escaleras arriba, abriste la puerta y entonces pasó._

_Tu semblante era tan duro, tan frío, no sonreíste ni poco al verme, cruzaste los brazos sobre el pecho y me viste expectante, bloqueándome el ingreso a tu depa… Recuerdo que mi valentía se derrumbó en fracciones de segundo, involuntariamente di un paso hacia atrás y volteé a verte asustado._

_Te dije que teníamos que hablar y me viste con un desprecio que todavía no puedo borrar de mi mente, y dijiste claramente que tú y yo ya no teníamos nada que ver._

_Así que hui del país._

_En ese momento entendí que tú ya no estarías en mi vida, así que ¿Para qué conservar algo de ti en mi interior? Decidí abortar. Pretender que nada de esto estaba pasando, porque seamos sinceros, sin ti yo sería una mierda de padre. ~~Peor que Howard~~_

_Pero la vida da tantas putas vueltas y conocí a alguien que no solo me convenció de no abortar, sino de tenerlo y cuidarlo, responsabilizarme por primera puta vez en mi vida, y ella, ~~Agatha~~ … Ella me salvó._

_Por ella te estoy escribiendo en esta tarde lluviosa, mientras lagrimas corren patéticamente por mis mejillas y los sollozos hacen temblar ligeramente mi panza de 8 meses de embarazo. Esta no es la primera carta que te escribo, ya perdí la cuenta, no sé si tenga el valor de mandártela, si no lo hago es porque decidí que sería mejor que no sepas nada de él._

_Él, es un niño._

_Pensaba en llamarlo Steve, ~~pero siento que no lo mereces.~~_

_Maldita sea, discúlpame, es solo que te amo tanto y al mismo tiempo te detesto, detesto que me hayas sacado de tu vida, que me hayas puesto como el único culpable de esta maldita guerra, que hayas sido hipócrita y cobarde, sé que me estás buscando, Bucky vino hace una semana. ~~No quiero que me encuentres, pero muero por verte.~~_

_Imagínate su cara de sorpresa al verme…Fue más shock y desagrado que sorpresa, porque sí, ¿Quién carajos ha visto a un hombre embarazado?_

_Tengo miedo de darte asco, de que me veas con desprecio, de que este “milagro” sea repulsivo para ti…_

_Creo que de nuevo no te mandaré esto, que irónico… Amarte tanto y no tener las agallas de buscarte…_

_En fin, no más hormonas, sigo vivo, seguimos vivos… Espero estés bien y espero armarme de valor algún día y buscarte._

_Estaba pensando en el nombre de Peter ¿Te gusta?_

_Inevitablemente amándote, Tony Stark”_

Steve releyó la carta varias veces le dio un cálido beso y volteo hacía la caja, debajo había más fotos de Tony embarazado, era tan hermoso… Steve tomó tres fotos, sus tres favoritas. La de la carta de Agatha, otra de Tony en la cama con su pancita descubierta, y la última de Tony en lo que parecía ser un hospital con un bebé envuelto en una cobija azul entre sus brazos.

Perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo lloro, se sentía tan mierda, quería pedirle perdón a Tony, quería ofrecerle su vida y sabía que ni así compensaría el daño… Hasta que debajo de las fotos encontró fotos de él mismo con Sharon.

Eran recortadas de revistas y periódicos y entre todas las imágenes encontró un sobre con su dirección.

 

_“Steve                                                                                                                                                Marzo 2019_

_Me da mucho puto gusto que estés con esa puta zorra de mierda. Te odio. Te odio una y mil veces, en menos de dos años rehaces tu miserable vida, ahora resulta que estás enamorado de ella. Dime Steve, ¿ella sabe de mí? ¿Sabe cómo te encantaba mamarmela?¿Te la coges igual que a mí? Y si supiera de mí, ¿Seguiría contigo?_

_Sabes, agradezco jamás haber escuchado a Agatha y no contarte de Peter, porque sí, lo nombré Peter y no Steve gracias al cielo._

_Peter es un niño hermoso, gracias al cielo sacó mi inteligencia y no tu coeficiente tan neutral, y sabes, que bueno que te saque de su vida, jamás hubieras sido suficientemente bueno para él._

_Te odio”_

_“Steve                                                                                                                                                Octubre 2019_

_He pasado por meses de un odio insaciable hacía ti, entre más días pasan más duele… Necesita terminar esto, necesitas saberlo todo. Necesito buscarte, te necesito._

_Te amo._

_No importa si estás con ella, siempre vas a ser mío._

_Por cierto… Peter tiene tus ojos”_

_“Steve                                                                                                                                                               Julio 2020_

_Vi tu informe de gobierno, sigues igual de joven, igual de hermoso… no dejo de pensarte, me estoy volviendo loco. Peter… Peter es como tú, idéntico, es noble, valiente, generoso, sincero… Tiene tus ojos y tu sonrisa y me mata, me mata verlo y que tú no lo conozcas._

_Pero al mismo tiempo me mata la idea de pensar en volverte a ver, me veo tan diferente… mi cuerpo jamás se recuperó del embarazo, lo intento, de verdad intento ir al gimnasio diario y comer saludable, pero no… las estrías y la maldita flacidez no desaparece… ¿Cómo podría seguir excitándote? Es imposible._

_Además, tú estás en el éxtasis de la vida, menos de 30 años biológicos (no históricos) ¿Cómo privar tu libertad? A nadie le gustaría de la nada atarse a un hombre de 50 años e incontables traumas que no puede permanecer despierto después de las 12 de la noche (Sí, Peter me cambió demasiado)_

_Perdón, te amo._

_Soy un nudo confuso, será mejor no llevarle caos a tu vida._

_Feliz cumpleaños”_

Steve entonces encontró el final de la caja blanca y sintió una rabia incontenible, la tristeza y el arrepentimiento mutaron ¿Cómo era posible que Tony hubiera siquiera pensado que Steve lo odiaría? Era como si Tony jamás hubiera entendido esos años o el simple hecho de ver como el Capitán sacrificaba su vida día a día por el billonario.

¿Cómo era posible que Tony le hubiera privado de su propio hijo por miedo?

Sintió una oleada de coraje en su ser, tomó las últimas dos cartas y junto con las fotos en mano salió del taller de Tony, caminó escaleras arriba y encontró a Peter plácidamente dormido en su cama, Wade lo veía tranquilamente. Steve carraspeo la garganta.

“Wade, creo que es hora de que te vayas a casa” dijo intentando sonar gentil, sin embargo su cara estaba encendida en coraje y sus palpitaciones audibles lo delataban, el pequeño lo vio algo asustado y asintió rápidamente, sin decir nada salió del cuarto de Peter y después del penthouse.

Steve entonces al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse caminó hasta el pequeño Peter y lo vio plácidamente dormido… su Peter.

Tomó el teléfono entre manos y marcó ese número tan conocido.

 

“¿Tony?” Contestó una voz femenina

“Pepper soy yo, Steve” dijo en un hilo de voz, Pepper notó su tono tajante y sombrío, tragó saliva audiblemente.

“Hola Steve, ¿Qué pasa?” preguntó temerosa.

“Ya se todo”

Un silencio prolongado

“¿Saber qué?” preguntó y su falsa ingenuidad  hizo que Steve explotara.

“Sé que Tony y tú y todos me ocultaron que Peter es mi hijo” dijo con voz exasperada, Pepper no dijo nada, después de unos segundos hablo…

“Perdón Steve, es solo que…”

“No, no quiero explicaciones tuyas. Necesito que te quedes con Peter unos días”

“¿Por qué?”

“Necesito hablar con Tony a solas”

“Entiendo” dijo finalmente y Steve asintió

“Llego en media hora” dijo y colgó, después caminó aun temblando y comenzó a empacar ropa de Peter en una pequeña maleta, tomó al niño entre brazos y bajo las escaleras hasta el deportivo de Tony que estaba tranquilamente estacionado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos y comentarios, ya saben <3


	11. Miedo

Tony entro silencioso al penthouse, sostenía entre sus brazos dos cajas grandes forradas con grandes moños de regalo, una estaba forrada totalmente de rojo y la otra color azul marino, camino cauteloso dejando su maleta en la cocina, entonces vio en la sala el árbol de Navidad adornado y las luces colgando por la casa parpadeando intermitentes, sonrió involuntariamente.

Steve y Peter lo habían decorado para él, sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se cristalizaron, se sintió tan afortunado, caminó con ambas cajas al árbol y las dejo debajo de él, dio media vuelta aun con una sonrisa en sus labios hasta que encontró a Steve con una cara rígida y ojos severos, sus manos sobre el pecho y sus ojos hinchados, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche.

“Steve… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?” Pregunto Tony preocupado y caminó hacia él, delicadamente tocó su mejilla, Steve no se movió al contacto de Tony, permaneció rígido “¿Pasó algo? ¿Dónde está Peter?” Preguntó ya alarmado buscando ansiosamente con la mirada.

“Peter se quedará con Pepper unos días” dijo cortante y Tony lo vio incrédulo

“¿Y por qué? Digo, si se puede saber”

“Porque así lo decidí” Contestó arrogante Steve y Tony sonrió irónico.

 “Ahora resulta que decides sobre mi hijo” Tony dijo ya molesto

“Tengo el mismo derecho”

Tony río histérico y dio un paso desafiante hacía el frente, levanto el dedo índice arrogante “No te confundas Steve, el hecho de que estés conmigo no te da ningún derecho sobre Peter” dijo ya encendido en coraje, que era justo lo que Steve necesitaba para explotar.

“Tengo exactamente el mismo derecho sobre él ¿O qué? ¿No te acuerdas?” dijo Steve enojado levantando una ceja, sus labios temblaban ligeramente y su ceño fruncido enmarcaba ambos ojos azules… El característico azul cielo de su mirada se había convertido en un azul marino, como cuando el cielo anticipa una tormenta. Su voz era áspera y helada, ningún indicio de su habitual timbre, Tony conocía ya esa voz, Steve solo la había usado con él dos veces en estos 12 años, la primera cuando Tony le dijo que no podían ser nada, cuando mintió y aseguró que no lo amaba, la segunda aquel 28 de Julio de hace 5 años… En ambas situaciones Steve había estado destrozado e impotente…

La mente de Tony se iluminó ágilmente, sus ojos se abrieron aterrados, Steve se dio cuenta que Tony ya había entendido de que hablaba, una mirada herida penetró los ojos castaños del mayor. Tony permaneció estático ¿Y si Steve ya sabía? ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Qué pasaría después? Intento tomar aire y pretender que no sabía nada.

 “No sé de qué hablas” Tony murmuró en un hilo de voz y Steve se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, exasperado soltó un grito frustrado y lo vio con desprecio, arrojó las tres fotos y las dos cartas a la mesa de centro.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, la mirada del mayor clavada en las fotos de él mismo con una notoria panza de embarazo, sintió un vacío succionándolo desde su interior, entrelazo los dedos de ambas manos nervioso, intentando mantenerse en pie, estable.

Steve ya sabía todo. No tuvo la fortaleza de voltear a verlo, permaneció petrificado con su vista fija en las fotos.

“¿Cuándo vas a dejar de mentir Anthony?” la voz de Steve era aún más severa, y el hecho de que dijera su nombre completo lanzó un escalofrió terrorífico por su piel, Steve jamás lo llamaba así… Su ritmo cardíaco se tornó acelerado e inestable, empezó a sudar en frío, un nudo en la garganta le cortaba la respiración, sus manos comenzaron a temblar más notoriamente, quería decir algo, todo, lo que sea… ya era tarde para escapar así que al menos quería explicar las cosas, abrió los labios temblorosos y un patético sollozo salió, se dio cuenta entonces que estaba inundado en lágrimas silenciosas, sus pulmones agitados peleando por seguir respirando aún entre jadeos, carecía de fortaleza para levantar la mirada, sin embargo sentía la mirada pesada de Steve sobre sus hombros.

“Perdón” Tony alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz sin dirigirle la mirada, escuchó como Steve soltó un sollozo y el sonido de un llanto audible.

“Voltéame a ver carajo” La habitual voz de capitán era inconfundible, Tony tragó con dificultad…usualmente no usaba malas palabras con Tony, con todos los demás sí sin embargo Stark siempre había tenido un respeto especial, el mayor saltó involuntariamente al escuchar la orden... Levanto la mirada asustado.

Steve lo volteo a ver entre la nubosidad del llanto, Tony se veía indefenso, sus manos temblorosas entrelazadas, sus mejillas pigmentadas y bañadas en lágrimas, su respiración entrecortada. Steve se debatía entre el impulso de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien y entre la ira del momento y las ganas de golpearlo… Intento mantener la calma.

“Perdón….”

“Perdón no me va a devolver los años que me separaste de él” Dijo Steve con voz quebrada, Tony se mordió el labio intentando regular su voz.

“No sabía, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar… Tenía miedo”

“Así que por tu miedo decidiste privarlo de mí, privarme de él”

“Perdón” Era la única palabra que salía entre sollozos de los labios del ingeniero

“Tony me mentiste… durante años, ¿Y si no hubiera encontrado esa caja qué? Seguiría sin saber ¿Pensabas decirme algún día? ¿O pensabas apartar a Peter de mí durante toda la vida?”

“Vives con él” Tony murmuró con la mirada aún cristalina, Steve comenzó a caminar en círculos conteniendo su impulso de golpear algo.

“No es lo mismo Tony, no es lo mismo ser el novio de tu padre que ser tu padre” dijo sollozando y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos “…Padre…” repitió esta palabra inseguro.

 “No es como si te hiciera falta en tu vida” Tony murmuró en voz tenue pero Steve lo alcanzó a escuchar.

“¿Disculpa?” preguntó molesto, la tristeza y la impotencia pasando a segundo plano.

Después de un breve silencio Tony levantó la mirada desafiante.

“Peter no te hace falta, ni Peter, ni yo, ni nadie. Tú puedes seguir perfectamente tu vida sin él, sin mí… Eso hiciste ¿No recuerdas? Seguiste tu vida sin Bucky, llegó Peggy, después de Peggy llegué yo y después de mí fue Sharon y después yo de nuevo y así habrá alguien después de mí, porque ya es tu costumbre ¿No? Cambiar a las personas” Tony explotó, los celos carcomiéndolo durante años, jamás había podido superar el hecho de que él jamás había vuelto a amar a nadie o a tener una relación estable con nadie durante estos 5 años y que Steve sí lo hubiera tenido, sus palabras impregnadas en veneno salieron disparadas directo a la yugular de Steve que retrocedió un paso, su mirada cada vez más desmoronada.

“No hubo un maldito día que no te extrañara” Steve dijo entre dientes y Tony torció los ojos levantando la cabeza frustrado, más lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos ya hinchados.

“¿Y de qué me sirvió eso? Viví solo durante todo mi embarazo, llore solo, vomite solo, dormí solo… Me hacías tanta falta”

 “¡No tenía una puta idea que estabas embarazado! ¿Qué tan común es que un hombre se embarace? Si te hubieras dignado a darme una sola llamada, no lo habría dudado”

“¡Te busque! Fui hasta tu departamento, te dije que era algo importante, y te valió mierda, tú sabías que tenía miedo a estar de nuevo solo, peor aún… sin ti. Y no te importo un carajo” Tony pateo la pequeña mesa lateral de la sala, el cristal partiéndose en miles de pedazos al estallar contra el piso.

“¿Cuándo me vas a perdonar eso?” Steve gritó también al borde de la exasperación.

“Cuando te logré entender, el porque te fuiste, porque putas no seguiste buscando...porque estuviste con Sharon ¡¿Por qué?!”

Tony se rompió, se dejó caer al piso, ambas rodillas crujiendo al contacto con el frío mármol. El silencio tensando aún más el ambiente, Steve dejó de caminar en círculos, quedó estático contemplando al hombre que amaba llorar audiblemente en posición fetal sobre el mármol blanco.

“Porque tenía miedo” dijo con voz grave, su voz haciendo eco en la triple altura en la que estaban, Tony levantó la mirada incrédulo, Steve jamás había dicho algo parecido en estos 12 años que llevaba de vuelta al mundo, notó las manos temblorosas del Capitán y sus ojos de nuevo de un azul cielo, translucido “…Tenía miedo de volver a lastimarte. Mi sueño era y sigue siendo vivir hasta el último día que Dios me dé contigo, verte despertar todas las mañanas y hacerte el amor incontables veces al día, te elegí a ti desde el principio, que tú accedieras a esta aventura juntos fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… después de la guerra me di cuenta que así como puedo protegerte de todo y de todos, así como puedo cuidarte y besarte, también puedo golpearte, puedo inclusive llegar a casi matarte. Después de la guerra yo no era el mismo, me sentí tan vil y miserable, tan basura… Yo no merecía estar contigo, tú tenías que seguir, seguir sin mí, encontrar a alguien que te pudiera dar todo lo que yo no podía… Sin embargo te busqué con un pavor a encontrarte. Me fui porque te amaba y en mi estúpida lógica pensé que sería lo mejor. Deje de buscarte porque creí que ya estabas rehaciendo tu vida, no sabía nada de ti, seguirte buscando sería traicionar mi objetivo principal… y Sharon, ella fue mi apertura a volver a querer, sin embargo no funciono. Tony, en todo este tiempo me di cuenta que siempre he amado a mi país más que a mí mismo, más que a mi madre o a Bucky, sin embargo te conocí y al carajo la patria y los civiles, tú Tony. Tú eres lo que más amo, seguí siendo Capitán América por ti, para que me vieras aunque sea por la televisión, sin embargo no puedo ser ambas personas ya, porque mientras Capitán América muere por su patria, yo Steve Rogers solo moriría por ti Tony”

Tony permaneció aún en el piso, sus ojos aún cristalinos y sus lágrimas aun corriendo, sin embargo el sabor de boca era placentero, jamás había sentido una felicidad tan genuina.

“Me da coraje no haber estado contigo cuándo estabas embarazado, hubiera sido el regalo más grande del mundo, te hubiera chiqueado tanto. La vida dio vueltas y aunque no pude estar ahí, puedo estarlo ahora. Como tu pareja y como el padre de Peter”

La sonrisa de Tony era inquebrantable hasta que escuchó las últimas palabras y se esfumó completamente.

“Peter no tiene que enterarse” dijo abruptamente y Steve lo miró incrédulo

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“No quiero que Peter sepa que estuve embarazado, que tú eres su papá… ¿Tienes idea lo mucho que lo va a confundir?”

“No te creo. Peter es un genio y lo sabes, mejor dime la verdadera razón” Steve de nuevo estaba molesto, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su mirada clavada en Tony que estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre el piso.

“Me va a odiar” dijo en un murmullo y Steve sintió que se rompía, sin embargo permaneció de pie.

“Jamás te odiará” dijo calmado y caminó dos pasos, tomando un mechón de cabello oscuro entre sus dedos gruesos.

“No lo sé… Descubrir que le he mentido toda su vida y enterarse que su padre realmente fue quién lo concibió y lo cargó durante 10 meses… Peter me va a detestar, va a creer que soy una abominación… Si le dices no me querrá volver a ver, va a pasar exactamente como Howard y yo, no Steve, por favor no le digas nada” Steve lo vio incrédulo y tomó su mandíbula entre sus dedos, forzándolo a levantar la vista, plantó un suave beso en sus labios.

“Yo creo que debemos de hacer lo que es justo para él, para mí y para ti, necesito que Peter sepa la verdad, que ninguno de sus padres ha muerto, quiero que sepa quién soy en su vida, no podemos vivir una vida atada a mentiras Tony. Ya no”

“No… Steve no, por favor no… No le digas nada a Peter” dijo atropellando sus palabras una con otra, se puso de pie como resorte y comenzó a caminar frotando sus manos entre sí.

“Podemos hacer esto de dos maneras, juntos o separados” dijo gentil y tomó a Tony gentilmente del brazo, el ingeniero se zafó de su agarre agresivamente.

“¿Por qué no me putas escuchas? ¡No quiero que Peter sepa!”

“Le diré yo entonces” dijo y dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir del penthouse, sintió la mano de Tony sujetándolo ferozmente del brazo, volteo a verlo, Tony estaba destruido, su llanto incontrolable.

“Entonces lo haremos separados, si cruzas esta puerta esto ya termina aquí” Tony dijo tajante y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y miro a Steve arrogante, esperando que saliera del penthouse, Steve lo miró incrédulo.

“Tony déjate de dramas, esto no es necesario. Yo te amo y tú me amas ¿Para qué complicarnos más la vida? ”

“Mi palabra esta dicha”

Steve torció los ojos irritado e hizo su último patético intento por arreglar las cosas

“Quiero que lo hagamos juntos Tony” dijo ya con la voz rota sin embargo Tony seguía impenetrable, extendió la mano arrogante hacía la puerta indicando cínicamente el camino hacia la calle. Steve bufó molesto y salió azotando la puerta tras de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quedan 3 capítulos más!! Gracias por seguir aquí


	12. Aléjate perra

Un rítmico sonido se escuchaba en la puerta, Pepper bajó las escaleras corriendo con el pequeño Peter tras de ella, él llevaba una máscara de capitán américa y ella una de iron man, la rubia abrió la puerta sonriente, su sonrisa se vaporizó al ver la cara destruida de Steve, sus ojeras y sus ojos rojos.

“¡Steve!” Peter gritó emocionado y el Capitán forzó una sonrisa, poniéndose en cuclillas levantando al pequeño. Era tan irónico ver a su… hijo disfrazado de él mismo y que el pequeño no tuviera ni idea.

“Hola pequeño ¿Se divirtieron?” dijo y Peter lo vio intrigado.

“¿Por qué has estado llorando?” Peter preguntó sin siquiera preguntarle si había llorado, lo dedujo en segundos, Steve soltó una risita, a veces de verdad era molesto que Peter fuera demasiado inteligente.

“Necesitamos platicar”

“¿Mi papá está bien?” preguntó Peter asustado y Steve le dio un ligero beso en la frente.

“Sí, él llegó bien, está un poco cansado solamente” mintió y Peter asintió.

“¿De qué necesitamos platicar?” preguntó nervioso

“Nada malo Peter, no te preocupes, vamos por una nieve y a Central Park, ¿te parece?” preguntó y Peter asintió lleno de júbilo, Steve había aprendido que era su lugar favorito.

“Muy bien, ve por tu maleta y agradécele a Pepper por haberte cuidado” dijo y el pequeño volteo hacía la dirección de la rubia que se quitaba cautelosamente la máscara de iron man, dirigió sus grandes ojos azules hacía ella y con una sincera sonrisa obedeció.

“Gracias tía Pepper”

Pepper le dirigió una sonrisa algo rota y cuando el pequeño se había perdido de la vista de ambos, Pepper clavó su mirada en Steve.

“No seas tan severo con Tony, entiéndelo. Entiende lo difícil que fue para él” dijo molesta y Steve exhalo pesadamente.

“Sí, sí lo entiendo, es solo que necesito que Peter sepa también y Tony no está de acuerdo, tuvimos un conflicto… pero todo estará bien, confía en mí” dijo tragando difícilmente entre cada palabra.

Pepper estaba a punto de decir algo sin embargo asintió comprendiéndolo, no quería inclinarse hacia la postura de Tony solamente, quería permanecer neutral, así que sin decir nada contempló a Steve y a  Peter salir de su casa.

\- - - -

Tony estaba hecho ovillo junto a la puerta principal, llevaba más de una hora debatiéndose si debía salir o no a buscar a Steve ¿Había sido exagerado? ¡Pero es que maldita sea! Steve jamás lo escuchaba, era tan terco, siempre queriendo hacer lo correcto sin considerar que tal vez a veces no era necesario ser completamente sincero.

Lloraba silencioso entre el amargo sabor de boca que daba el coraje y el frenesí de una pelea reciente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, no quería contestar sin embargo el sonido constante empezaba a irritarlo.

Se levantó perezoso y lo tomó molesto

“¿Qué?” contesto groseramente sin siquiera considerar quién podría ser el interlocutor, seguramente sería Steve.

“Tony ¿Por qué tan molesto?” la voz femenina contesto y Tony carraspeo la garganta apenado, se secó las lágrimas con el brazo e intento regular su voz cortada

“Agatha ¿Qué pasa?”

“No, más bien dime tú que pasa” Tony titubeo unos segundos, se debatía entre arreglar las cosas con Steve como una persona madura o si quejarse de él de la peor manera posible y hacer estupideces.

Eligió lo que siempre solía elegir.

“Steve ya sabe” se escuchó en voz grave y un suspiro fue su respuesta.

“Entiendo ¿Cómo estas?”

“¿Cómo mierda crees que estoy?” se rompió, rompió en quejas, llanto, coraje, frustración. Ella escuchó pacientemente asintiendo y corroborando acciones en los momentos indicados, como siempre inclinándose del lado de Tony, después de escucharlo por más de 15 minutos encontró el momento oportuno para hablar.

“Bueno Tony, tú y yo sabemos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano”

“Pero Agatha, cruzó la puta puerta, se fue”

Agatha no era una persona mala, al contrario, era brillante, noble, generosa, de un humor negro y un sarcasmo agudo, ella sabía perfectamente que Tony amaba a Steve desde el primer día que lo conoció, lo sabía debido a la manera en que él hablaba del Capitán, ella siempre había notado el ligero rubor en sus mejillas al contar acerca de sus habilidades y su fuerza, notaba claramente como los ojos castaños brillaban al platicar acerca de la gentileza de Steve, su valentía y su mérito en haber ganado la segunda guerra mundial.

Agatha sabía perfectamente que para Tony solo existía Steve, sin embargo el humano es débil, y entre toda la benevolencia siempre se esconde un lado oscuro, turbio, lo había controlado durante estos 5 años, sin embargo en ese momento la situación despertó ese fragmento cruel.

“Tienes razón Tony, él no te escuchó, no le importa mucho tu opinión”

Las palabras de Agatha definitivamente sacaron a Tony de su trance

“¿De verdad lo piensas?”

“Claro”

“Bueno si tú lo dices es porque debo estar por primera vez bien”

“Sin duda alguna”

Otro momento de silencio cruzó la línea.

“Agatha, oye, y ¿Para qué llamabas?” preguntó curioso y escucho la voz de la mujer dudar un segundo.

“Quería ver si estabas libre, haré una fiesta en una torre no muy lejana de la tuya, ya obtuve mi doctorado en Harvard y vine a Nueva York a conocer y festejar, quería decirte que podías venir con Steve y Peter, sin embargo deberías venir solo”

Lanzó el anzuelo inocentemente y Tony a pesar de ser un hombre de más años y mucha más experiencia, lo mordió.

“Claro, deja me baño, pásame la dirección. Necesito aclarar mi mente”

“Perfecto”

\- - - - - - - - - -

Steve sujetaba nervioso un cono de helado, contemplaba angustiado el semblante pacifico de Peter mientras veía a los patos nadando y comía su helado de fresa.

“Peter, necesito contarte una historia”

“¿Sobre qué trata?”

“Es algo de amor, con dolor, felicidad y tiempo… guerras y paz. Pero sobretodo es una historia de segundas oportunidades”

EL niño lo vio intrigado sin embargo volteo a verlo sonriente, dándole toda su atención, Steve tragó con dificultad y comenzó….

\- - - - - - - -

El ascensor de cristal se abrió en el penthouse de aquel rascacielos anónimo, con una seguridad impenetrable, un paso seguro y una mirada penetrante entró Tony Stark vistiendo un smoking negro y una camisa blanca, donde un moño tinto resaltaba en su cuello, capturó todas las miradas del lugar, Tony sonrió satisfecho, extrañaba esta sensación de poder, de dominio, extrañaba su arrogancia, las desveladas, la gente vacía, las pláticas sin ningún fin, los cheques en blanco, las mujeres, el alcohol… Extrañaba esta vida tan superficial en la que nació.

A lo lejos una mujer castaña de tez blanca y nariz recta, cejas pobladas y grandes ojos miel levantó la mirada, su cabello perfectamente arreglad de costado, sus pecas rojizas debajo de su mirada penetrante, llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda entallado con un escote en el pecho que se abría en V hasta el final de las costillas, sus senos naturales caían en gota voluptuosa asomándose sensuales entre el escote, Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Llevaban años sin verse.

Agatha caminó sonriente en altos tacones de aguja hasta él, lo envolvió en un abrazo cálido y seguro, Tony al aspirar su aroma recordó todas aquellas noches con ella viendo películas o hablando de ciencia, ella frotando su panza de embarazo con crema para evitar aún más estrías, él y su larga lista de posibles nombres, ella y su risa compulsiva a media noche, él y sus ganas de aferrarse a ella por siempre, ellos y la inamovible presencia  de un fantasma entre ambos. Steve.

Ella lo recordó en un relámpago y se separó del ingeniero, su mirada algo rota, él la contempló de la misma manera

“Te extrañé tanto”

“Yo más mujer”

“Ven, debes conocer mi tesis y varios científicos, te encantará”

\- - - - - - -

Peter lagrimeaba silencioso, sus ojos azules totalmente rotos, su mirada confundida sus labios entreabiertos buscando aire para mantenerse integro, no quería romper en llanto. Steve por su parte evitaba su mirada, sabía que con verlo se rompería.

“Entonces mi papá me mintió” fueron las palabras que concluyeron después de la larga historia que había tomado más de 2 horas contarla, Steve le dirigió una mirada represiva.

“Peter, tienes que entender lo difícil que fue para él todo esto, nadie se lo esperaba”

Peter asintió dudoso.

“Él siempre me dijo que debía decir la verdad y me engañó todo este tiempo, jamás me habló de ti como Steve, sino como Capitán, y ni siquiera sabía que él era iron man, ni que Agatha no es mi mamá… es demasiado. No sé quién soy ya”

“Peter necesito que entiendas que nada de lo que te conté hace que tu papá te quiera menos, al contrario te ama tanto que tuvo un miedo inmenso de este momento, de que lo rechazaras o lo vieras extraño por haberte dado a luz, su mayor terror es perderte Peter”

Peter levantó la mirada molesto

“Jamás lo voy a dejar de amar Steve”

Steve asintió

“Él no sabe eso. Tony, él quiere ser perfecto para ti porque te ama”

“Debió de ser difícil” dijo el pequeño después de largos minutos de silencio, sus lágrimas cayendo silenciosas por sus mejillas.

“Lo fue, y Tony… Tony es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, él da todo, sacrifica su propia vida por desconocidos, sacrificaría absolutamente todo por verte feliz Peter, Howard no fue un buen padre y él no quiere que tú sientas lo que él sintió”

“¿Tú no estás molesto?” preguntó curioso.

“Lo estuve un momento, sin embargo después me di cuenta que no me enoja el hecho de que tú existas, ese siempre fue mi sueño, y haberlo logrado con Tony, es una bendición. Lo que molesto es no haber estado para él, ni para ti. Perdón Peter”

“No importa, ya estás aquí ahora y no te irás ¿O sí?”

“Jamás”

El niño clavó su azul mirada en el lago y en los patos que ya se preparaban para dormir, después volvió su mirada a Steve.

“¿Lo amas?”

“Sí”

“¿Aún después de todo este tiempo?”

“Siempre”

Peter sonrió sincero y abrazó cálidamente a Steve que plantó un beso en el cabello del menor, abrazándolo, al tenerlo entre sus brazos y pensar que no solo era el hijo de Tony, sino su hijo, sintió un escalofrió correrle por la piel y una sensación de júbilo, esas ganas de ser inmortal que solo sentía al estar así con Tony. Sonrió, ya tenía dos razones para seguir luchando.

“Steve… ¿Me quieres?” preguntó en un susurro.

“Te amo”

\- - - - - - - -

Tony se tambaleaba entre sus pasos, sostenía en lo alto una botella de whiskey y reía histéricamente, a su lado Agatha sonreía ampliamente con una copa entre su mano huesuda.

“¿De verdad crees que sea posible?” Tony preguntó atropellando las palabras entre sí

“Tengo mis teorías”

“Yo creo… que si podies... pudieras embarazar a un hombre, no lo hagas haría… Yo no lo haría jamás de nuevo” dijo tratando de estructurar sus ideas, Agatha sonrió ampliamente.

“¿Tan malo fue tu embarazo?”

“No, fue… fue toda una idea experiencia. Pero no, de nuevo no… Me dejo tan… gordo y ve esto” dijo ya alegre y se levantó la camisa blanca dejando ver su estómago plano y las tenues líneas blancas que decoraban su piel

“Estrías” dijo ella y él asintió

“Veme, soy asco, un asco”

“Yo no creo eso, eres hermoso Tony”

“Porque soy tu amigo, dime Agatha, Agatha dime, tú, ¿tú no me cogerías?”

Agatha soltó una risita nerviosa y lo examinó con la mirada

“Yo sí te cogería” dijo audiblemente y Tony alzó una ceja juguetón.

“No te creo”

“¿De qué otra manera crees que hubiera accedido a tu juego? ¿A pretender que Peter es mi hijo?” preguntó sincera y Tony meneo la cabeza negándolo.

“No te creo, no es cierto, tú no, jamás, eres toda una científica personalidad en el mundo”

“Tú también”

“¿Hablas en serio?”

“¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?”

-  - - - - - - - - - - - -

Steve sostenía la taza de café entre sus dedos, su mirada fija al reloj de acero inoxidable negro que colgaba en el muro de la cocina, eran pasadas de las 11 de la noche y Tony aun no llegaba, conociéndolo lo más seguro es que no llegaría, sin embargo un sexto sentido lo mantenía inquieto, ¿Estaría bien?

Bajó la mirada cansado y vio de reojo una dirección anotada con su letra en una servilleta junto al frutero… Exhalo pesadamente.

“Jarvis, quédate con Peter, cualquier cosa me avisas, iré a buscarlo”

“Entendido”

Steve montó su motocicleta llegando a la dirección en menos de 15 minutos, subió en el ascensor acristalado hasta llegar a una masiva fiesta que parecía haberse convertido en orgía, apretó los dientes molesto, si había algo que odiaba de Tony era que a la primer pelea o conflicto que tenía en su vida se hundía en esta vida superficial y vacía que de alguna maldita manera siempre lo seguía.

Lo buscó por todo el estar, la cocina, el comedor… no lo encontró, estaba a punto de salir de la fiesta cuando contempló aquel saco negro conocido en el sillón de la mini sala que estaba junto a la escalera, ese saco era de Tony. Su mirada azul se clavó en los peraltes de la escalera de concreto empotrada, tragó con dificultad y subió decidido, orando por no encontrarlo.

Lo encontró.

Lo encontró en la peor situación, Tony no tenía camisa, tomaba directamente de una botella, recargado en un muro de cristal, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, una mujer de vestido verde hincada frente a él mamándosela  vertiginosamente.

Steve era una persona de principios sólidos, de reglas estrictas y paciencia implacable sin embargo al contemplar la escena mando al carajo la paciencia y los principios y todas esas normas sociales.

Caminó directamente hacía ella tomándola agresivamente del cabello y jalándola de Tony, arrastrándola por el piso, ella gritó asustada y Tony abrió los ojos difícilmente.

Steve le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y lo tomó de la mano

“Ya nos vamos”

Jaló a Tony y se dio cuenta que Tony no estaba del todo consciente, el penetrante aroma a alcohol explicaba perfectamente la dificultad que representaba para el ingeniero mantenerse de pie, Steve lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó sin dificultad, se lo hecho al hombro como costal de papas y antes de salir del cuarto volteo a ver a la mujer que se tallaba la cabeza adolorida.

“Tony Stark es mío, perra”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 más y esto se acaba (medio inesperadamente) <3
> 
> Gracias por seguir aquí!! Opiniones bienvenidas!


	13. Solo una mala noche

Steve había perdido la noción de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, un carboncillo moviéndose ágilmente sobre papel marquilla, su mirada se deslizaba de la hoja hacía el paisaje urbano, sus cejas fruncidas denotaban su completa atención en lo que hacía, la taza de café permanecía intocable, una gruesa capa de nata asentada hasta arriba.

“Oh no, volvimos al Tonycafé” escuchó una voz conocida atrás de él que lo hizo volver en sí y romper su concentración, levantó la mirada y encontró a Bucky de cabello al hombro enmarañado y ojos grises contemplándolo con una sonrisa traviesa, Steve no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía meses sin verlo.

“¿El Tonycafé?” preguntó curioso, Bucky tomó una silla y la acerco a la mesa donde Steve se sentaba solo

“Este es el Tonycafé, vienes aquí cada que sucede una Tonysituación” Steve bufo una risita y torció los ojos

“Tonysituación” repitió con un tono incrédulo y volvió su vista a su café, sumergió una cuchara y lo agito lentamente.

“Dime que no estás aquí por él”

“No Bucky, no todo lo que hago es por él” dijo Steve molesto y Bucky soltó una risita, se paró dejando su abrigo en la silla y caminó hasta la barra, Steve lo contemplaba de reojo, lo vio coqueteando hábilmente con la cajera, después con la cajera y la despachadora de café al mismo tiempo, después de que ambas chicas estaban deleitadas con él consiguió un café que Steve deducía fue gratis y con el vaso en mano y dos sobres de crema camino de nuevo hasta la mesa.

“Tu coqueteo es impresionante” Steve dijo con una sonrisa incrédula y Bucky le guiño un ojo

“¿Acaso estas celoso?” pregunto cucándolo y Steve sonrió

“Yo ya pase esa etapa hace más de 50 años” dijo sonriendo y volvió su mirada al papel, Bucky intento ocultar su sonrisa rota, porque él sabía que Steve había enterrado fácilmente esa amistad con derechos que habían tenido dese niños, había sabido que Peggy había producido ese cambio tajante, sin embargo aunque lo intentara Bucky seguía sintiendo esa incomodidad punzante cada que veía la mirada que Steve le regalaba a Tony y que contemplaba como se iluminaban los ojos azules de él al solo escuchar de Tony.

Tragó difícilmente.

“¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?” preguntó interesado

“No lo sé… Yo simplemente venía caminando por Central Park y recordé que por este rumbo hay una tienda de peluches y ya va a ser el cumpleaños de Peter, así que me dirigí a esta zona y estaba pensando en qué sería bueno regalarle… y pensé en qué le daría Tony, y empecé a pensar en él y…”

Steve se quedó callado y vio como Bucky levantaba una ceja victorioso.

“¿Y?”

Steve torció los ojos y después soltó una risita

“Está bien, supongo que sí, estoy aquí por Tony”

“Te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces”

“A veces comienzo a creerlo” Steve dijo y dio un sorbo a su café amargo y frío, le encantaba el café así, así, tal y como Tony.

Bucky le dio un sorbo a su café aún con su mirada fija en Steve

“¿y?” Preguntó de nuevo y Steve suspiro resignado.

“A veces entro en conflicto después de lo de Agatha, ya sé, ya se que paso un mes y que Tony estaba casi inconsciente”

“Creí que…”

“Sí, sí, ya lo arreglamos es asunto pasado, Tony se ha esforzado enormemente en reparar su error, la verdad creo que lo tenía merecido, después de todo lo de Sharon que el indirectamente soporto… sin embargo a veces siento que tal vez él la quiere a ella”

Bucky solto una risa burlesca

“Es broma ¿No?” preguntó altanero y vio como Steve torcía los ojos molesto.

“No, no es broma”

“Steve por favor, ya déjate de putos demonios, Tony te ama. Más que a nadie, más que a todos… Mierda Steve, Tony cargó en su cuerpo un hijo tuyo por puro amor, dejo que su cuerpo cambiara tanto y arriesgo su vida… no me vengas con eso”

“Sí, lo sé, sí… es solo que siento una inseguridad estúpida, es natural supongo”

“Steve no pierdas el tiempo en pendejadas” dijo serio y Steve abrió los ojos algo molesto

“Esa boquita”

“Perdón, pero me estresa ese tipo de situación, de parte de ambos”

“¿Por qué te afecta tanto?”

“Porque mierda Steve yo hubiera dado todo porque tú hicieras por mí lo que él hizo por ti”

Steve bajo la mirada hacía su taza de café, habían vuelto a caer a aquel tema tan gastado a través de los años, sintió un nudo en la garganta y asintió sin voltear a verlo.

“Soy un idiota”

“Jamás… Tony lo es” Bucky dijo y Steve levanto una mirada represiva, Bucky le dio una sonrisa rota.

“Tony es…”

“…Sí, sí perfecto, lo sé” Bucky dijo jugando y Steve sonrió sinceramente

“No es perfecto, es simplemente mi Tony”

Bucky intento sonreír ante esas palabras pero no pudo, así que cambió el tema drásticamente.

“Así que le harán algo a Peter, me llego una invitación ¿Qué será exactamente?”

“¿Invitación?”

“Oh, de seguro Tony no te dijo porque sabe cómo reaccionarías” Steve sonrió y asintió, sí, Tony lo conocía perfectamente.

“Yo le dije que quería hacerle una pequeña reunión a Peter, nosotros tres nada más… Creo que se tomó la libertad de invitar a unas cuantas más personas”

“¿Unas cuántas? Invito a todos los Vengadores y a medio SHIELD”

Steve sacudió la cabeza sutilmente en desaprobación

“Tony”

Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-  - - - - - - -

Tony abrió los ojos de golpe, su respiración agitada, su cuerpo bañado en un sudor que se adhería a su piel, se sintió sucio. Intento moderar su respiración pero por más que intentaba mantenerse calmado sentía la cama girando inestablemente, su cabeza daba círculos. No, no podía permanecer acostado.

Intento suavemente escapar de los brazos musculosos que lo rodeaban, miro de reojo a Steve que dormía pacíficamente, sus ojos cerrados, su cabello rubio perfectamente acomodado, Tony sonrió débilmente y logró escaparse por abajo del abrazo del menor.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, sus dedos del pie rozando la duela de madera, cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar tenuemente, su ritmo cardiaco controlándose, inhalo profundamente y un aroma desagradable penetro sus sentidos. Era una mezcla entre olor de gimnasio, lavanda y papas a la francesa.

No pudo evitarlo.

El sabor a hiel subió desde su estómago quemándole el esófago, rápidamente se cubrió con su mano temblorosa y corrió a tropezones al baño, abrió la taza difícilmente intentando controlar el líquido que indomablemente escurría entre sus dedos, cuando por fin pudo era algo tarde, parte de su pecho estaba cubierto en vómito, igual vomitó aún más en la taza.

Intentaba controlar su tos, intentaba no hacer ruido, hacía demasiados años que no se sentía tan mal, sus piernas temblaban y gruesas gotas de sudor escurrían por su cuerpo, escuchó unos pasos agiles por la madera. Mierda.

Un brazo grueso sosteniéndolo de la cintura y una mano levantando los mechones de largo cabello castaño quebrado que caían hasta su nuca, sintió un beso helado en su cuello, se estremeció.

Cuando por fin su cuerpo decidió dejarlo en paz, cerró la taza rápidamente avergonzado y jalo la palanca de agua, retrocedió gateando hasta la esquina del baño, sintió la mirada preocupada de Steve sobre él, no levantó la mirada.

Steve sonrió preocupado y caminó hasta él, contemplo los ojos castaños conteniendo lágrimas de coraje, se sentó sin decir nada metiéndose entre el cuerpo de Tony y el cristal de la regadera, Tony no se movió, ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

“Ven amor” Steve conocía perfectamente a Tony y sus estados de ánimo, sabía que podía ser muy cínico, muy frio, irreverente e insoportable, pero también sabía que en sus momentos más bajos y estando vulnerable y solo con él, era la persona más dócil y dulce.

Tony no dijo nada, se arrastró lentamente hasta apoyar su cabeza en el hombro desnudo de Steve, enterró su frente en su cuello.

“Tony estas hirviendo” Steve  dijo preocupado y Tony sacudió la cabeza

“Tú estás helado”

“Tony, amor, tienes fiebre. Ven” dijo e intento levantarlo, Tony no coopero. Steve solto una risita y paso su brazo por la cintura de Tony, acomodo su otro brazo por debajo de las rodillas del ingeniero y lo levantó fácilmente. Abrió el agua de la regadera

“No, no me quiero bañar” Tony dijo molesto intentando escapar de los brazos de Steve y el Capitán soltó una risa audible.

“Ni siquiera Peter se pone así” dijo y Tony torció los ojos, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

“Vamos, hazlo más fácil para ambos”

“No me gusta, tengo frío”

Steve sintió su corazón derretirse ante la mirada cristalina de Tony, su tenue puchero en sus labios y sus justificaciones infantiles, Tony era impresionantemente tierno.

“Ven” insistió y sin esperar una respuesta lo metió a la regadera, Tony al contacto del agua tibia comenzó a temblar descontrolado.

Steve lo sujetaba con brazos fuertes ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie, después de dos minutos de escalofríos violentos Tony estaba de nuevo tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y estáticos. Steve no dijo nada, deslizo los bóxers del mayor y vertió shampoo en la palma de su mano, comenzó a masajear su cabeza creando espuma blanca, después tomó un jabón y siguió en su labor de bañar a Tony, sus dedos trazaban delicadamente cada línea del cuerpo de Tony, plantaba besos gentiles por todo su cuerpo, desde sus piernas hasta su cuello, bajando y subiendo por su cuerpo devotamente.

Retiro un mechón castaño de cabello de su oído y lo beso tiernamente, después pego sus labios a su oído y susurro tenuemente un “Te amo” sincero, sintió como un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Tony, no dijo nada.

Steve estaba a punto de abrir el agua cuando escucho un tenue sollozo, volteo a ver a Tony que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia abajo, levanto su barbilla gentilmente, tal vez las gotas que resbalaban por su mejilla no era agua, sino lágrimas.

Le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

“No pienses tonterías Tony, todo está bien” Tony soltó una risita, la primera de la madrugada y abrió sus ojos cristalinos.

“¿Cómo sabes?” preguntó curioso y Steve sonriendo torció los ojos

“Te conozco más que a mí mismo, eres mi esposo” Steve solía ser enteramente transparente cuando estaba con Tony, sin embargo esta vez había sido demasiado sincero.

Tony alzo la ceja juguetón y le dirigió una sonrisa pícara “Honorable Capitán Rogers, ¿Acaso acabas de pedirme matrimonio?” preguntó y vio como la pupila de Steve se dilataba enormemente, dejando solo un fino aro color azul cielo contorneándola, sus mejillas rojas y sus dientes perfectos mordiendo su labio inferior, no dijo nada, Tony siguió divertido “En caso de que no sepas, andas algo atrasado, primero es la boda y después es el hijo” dijo juguetón y Steve sonrió ampliamente, una pregunta atorada en su garganta y un nerviosismo incontrolable.

“Ven, vamos a dormir. Ya me siento mejor” dijo Tony y abrió el agua, se metió en la caída y comenzó a quitarse el jabón que lo cubría, Steve seguía inmóvil, con la misma pregunta martirizándolo, quería hacerlo, pero no era el momento… pero ¿Cuándo sería el momento?

“Sí” dijo estúpidamente y Tony volteo a verlo confundido

“¿Sí qué?”

 _Sí te estoy proponiendo matrimonio_ pasaba por su mente sin embargo su voz no cooperaba, cuando al fin pudo hilar las palabras una voz tenue los interrumpió

“¿Qué pasa papá?” preguntó el pequeño Peter con su pijama azul y arrastrando una cobija del mismo tono. Steve exhalo audiblemente.

“Nada Peter, estábamos dándonos un baño, ahorita vamos para allá”

“Es que escuché a papi hacer ruidos” dijo inocentemente y Tony sintió un ligero temor de nuevo.

“Estoy bien Peter, solo sentía calor y papá me acompaño a darnos un baño”

El pequeño asintió en señal de que entendía perfectamente la situación y salió cauteloso del baño, estaba a punto de salir del cuarto y regreso silencioso.

“Los amo” dijo en voz tenue y Steve sonrió ampliamente.

“Te amamos Peter” Tony dijo, Peter asintió y se fue caminando lentamente del baño.

Steve sonrió y al volver la vista de nuevo a Tony su sonrisa se extinguió. Tony se veía extremadamente pálido y estaba apoyado en el muro para mantenerse de pie.

“Tony ¿Qué pasa? ¡Tony!”

\----------

Tony abrió los ojos pesadamente, era de día y Steve lo contemplaba con grandes ojeras y ojos llorosos.

“Tony” dijo casi como plegaria al verlo consciente de nuevo

“¿Qué paso?”

“Te desmayaste, perdiste consciencia durante horas, no sabía qué hacer, Bruce vino… te hizo unos exámenes, no quería despertar a Peter, perdón” dijo alterado y Tony asintió

“Calmado, no pasa nada, estoy bien”

Steve asintió y le dio un tierno beso en la mano.

“Solo una mala noche” Steve dijo intentando silenciar su voz interna que lo martirizaba entre preocupaciones e ilusiones mentales, Tony sonrió y asintió, abrió los brazos débilmente en señal de que Steve se acostara junto a él, el Capitán obedeció.

“Solo una mala noche” repitió para sí mismo intentando convencerse de ello.

Pero esa noche solo fue la introducción de todo lo que se venía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capítulo c:  
> Gracias por seguir aquí!


	14. Recuerdos

  _Mayo_

Steve trotó escaleras abajo, balbuceaba palabras inentendibles, sus manos se movían nerviosas y su mirada perdida denotaba que su mente se encontraba demasiado lejos de ahí. Entró a la cocina sin observar nada más allá del refrigerador, abrió la puerta y sacó una jarra de agua de limón helada, al momento de dar la vuelta en busca de un vaso se dio cuenta de los múltiples pares de ojos que lo contemplaban atentos.

Bruce estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina, un documento bajo sus manos y una pluma al costado, Natasha era la más cercana a él, sus ojos verdes llenos de una profunda condolencia, por no llamarlo peor, lástima. Bucky sin embargo se mordía el labio con la mirada clavada en el piso, Thor se apoyaba con brazos cruzados en el muro más cercano y también le dirigía una mirada rota, junto a él Pepper vistiendo una camisa negra y unos jeans ajustados.

Steve sabía perfectamente la razón por la que estaban ahí.

“No puedo creerlo” dijo entre dientes, su voz impregnada en coraje y cortada por un sollozo contenido.

“Steve…” Bucky se animó a hablar después de un largo silencio, levantó su mirada gris y Steve notó sus ojeras rojas del reciente llanto, Steve se mordió el labio.

“No Bucky, no lo haré”

“Steve, tienes que aceptarlo, tienes que prepararte para cuando él ya no este”

“Él siempre va a estar” Steve dijo con una increíble dicción, sonaba inclusive amenazante. Nadie dijo nada por un momento.

“Steve es difícil para todos, pero tenemos que contemplar los hechos” Bruce dijo cauteloso y Steve explotó, sus ojos llorosos, la sangre subió hasta sus mejillas, un rojo fuego encendido en su piel pálida.

“¿Qué mierda les pasa?” Steve levantó la voz haciendo brincar ligeramente a Pepper, Bucky dio un paso hacia adelante, Steve lo vio desafiante “¿Qué les pasa? ¿Cuándo perdieron la esperanza? ¿Las ganas de luchar? ¿Qué putas les pasa? ¿Cómo resignarse a esto? ¿Cómo contemplar los malditos hechos? Él va a estar bien, él va mejorar, ¿Por qué nadie putas cree eso?”

Todos permanecieron estupefactos menos Bucky que se veía encenderse en coraje, los demás estaban sumergidos entre un shock debido al folclórico lenguaje que el Capitán había usado y entre la culpa interna que sus preguntas acusatorias habían despertado.

“Steve sé realista” Bucky dijo con voz helada, Bruce se levantó de la silla y lo confrontó con mirada suplicante, no quería que esto se volviera en una pelea, no debía volverse en una pelea, Tony se alarmaría.

“¿Realista?” Steve preguntó, su voz quebrada y sus ojos lloraros “¿Qué es ser realista Bucky? ¿Perder la fe?”

Bucky se mordió el labio intentando contenerse, su mirada de nuevo clavada en el piso y sus brazos fornidos cruzados sobre el pecho, contenía lágrimas de exasperación y procuraba evadir la mirada de Steve, sabía que si se detenía en aquellos ojos azul cielo desfragmentados no podría controlar la impotencia y las ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, sin embargo la realidad era otra y Steve, Steve debía afrontarla.

“¡Dime que es ser realista!” Steve demandó, su voz agitada y elevada de tono, Bruce intento calmarlo pero Steve lo ignoró por completo, Bucky sabía que había cometido un error, sin embargo su impulso dominando su razón.

Levantó la mirada tajante.

“Ser realista es darse cuenta que en menos de 4 meses Tony ha perdido más de 20 kilos, ser realista es ver que poco a poco quedo sin fuerza siquiera para moverse, ser realista es aceptar que lo han visto más de 200 de los mejores doctores del mundo y nadie llega a un diagnóstico. Ser realista Steve es darse cuenta que la guerra es contra el tiempo, y que la guerra ya está perdida”

Las palabras cortaron directamente el aliento de Steve, sintió una agonía punzocortante en el pecho y un aire helado colado entumiendo su corazón, lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, un ligero temblor en las manos, se llevó una mano inestable a la frente e intento secar sus mejillas mojadas.

“No sé vivir sin él” murmuró en un tono inaudible y Bucky cerró los ojos, era casi imposible soportar ver a Steve tan roto, tan miserable… lo peor era no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

“Steve es tiempo de afrontarlo” Bucky insistió aún con los ojos cerrados, el silencio se hizo protagonista en el espacio, el aire se hizo pesado, causando gran dificultad al respirar, el ambiente era tenso.

“Si ustedes se dieron por vencidos está bien, las guerras no se pierden antes de acabar” dijo en tono serio y volvió su mirada a Natasha “No voy a firmar nada”

Después tomó el vaso de agua de limón helada y subió las escaleras.

“Bueno, pudo ser peor” Thor dijo intentando sonar optimista y todos le dirigieron una mirada asesina.

\- - - - -

Steve abrió cauteloso la puerta de la recamara principal, el vaso de agua en sus manos y una galleta de chocolate escondida en su bolsillo, caminó lentamente hasta la cama donde Tony dormía plácidamente, dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Intento no romper en llanto.

Tony estaba en los huesos, su cabello opaco, sus manos huesudas, sus ojeras moradas pronunciadas alrededor de sus ojos, una costilla rota sin razón alguna y sus canas contrastantes, los huesos de los pómulos saltaban agudos, sus labios secos y sus cejas espesas. Steve tragó con dificultad.

Tony se movió ligeramente entre las cobijas, abrió los ojos castaños y le regaló una sonrisa débil a Steve, era lejana a las sonrisas habituales de Stark, le costaba un enorme esfuerzo arquear las comisuras de los labios, Steve le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

“¿Cómo te sientes amor?” Steve preguntó tratando de sonar íntegro, Tony sabía perfectamente que Steve lloraba todas las noches, sabía el trabajo que estos meses había representado para él, hacerse cargo no solo de Peter sino también de él mismo, y lo lamentaba, en serio lo lamentaba.

“Perdón” dejo salir en un murmullo sutil y Steve negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

“No tengo nada que perdonarte jamás” Después de un silencio oportuno, Tony levantó la mirada. 

“¿Steve… firmaste?” preguntó viéndolo directamente a los ojos, Steve intento huir de su mirada… Los ojos castaños de Tony ya eran opacos, carecían de la chispa habitual en él, ni siquiera se veían castaños ya, eran casi negros y siempre cristalinos, eso mataba a Steve.

“No”

Tony se mordió el labio intentando contener las lágrimas, intento tomar la mano de Steve sin embargo su enorme debilidad se lo impedía, solo logró moverla patéticamente a centímetros de donde la tenía, se mordió el labio en frustración, Steve entendió y tomó delicadamente la mano gélida y huesuda del mayor, se subió a la cama y se acostó con cuidado al lado de él, envolviéndolo con un brazo, cubriéndolo perfectamente. Tony intento acercarse más al cuerpo tibio y fuerte de Steve, se sentía protegido al ser envuelto por él, Steve plantó suaves besos en su frente.

“Necesitas firmarlo tarde o temprano” dijo de nuevo y Steve negó con la cabeza.

“Te pondrás bien Tony” dijo y Tony asintió, como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo esta vez no pudo seguir fingiendo, sentía sus días a cuentagotas.

“Steve… Creo que nos faltó tiempo” dijo detenidamente y Steve se rompió.

Justo lo que no quería, no quería que Tony viera que tan vulnerable era, no quería que se sintiera culpable por nada de esto, y mucho menos que se martirizara por todos los errores cometidos.

“Ojala hubieras estado con Peter desde antes, ojala no hubiera sido un cobarde… Apenas entiendo que lo único que realmente vale es el tiempo… perdóname Steve”

“No, no digas eso, todo estará bien Tony. No tengo nada que perdonarte, te amo” dijo entre llanto y beso suavemente los labios secos de Tony, lo pegó más a su cuerpo, pasó su mano tibia por la espalda de Tony, no eran más que un montón de huesos expuestos forrados por una delgada capa de piel, tragó con dificultad.

“Estarás bien” repitió con un nudo en la garganta, Tony ya no asintió. Permanecieron estáticos por minutos.

“¿Cuál es tu momento favorito?” preguntó nostálgico y Steve lo vio confundido.

“¿Favorito de qué?”

“De la vida” dijo y Steve intento evadir el tema, de verdad no era el mejor momento para tocar asuntos melancólicos, sin embargo si Tony quería hablar de eso, no lo impediría, lo meditó durante un momento.

“Tengo varios” concluyó y Tony le regalo otro intento de sonrisa.

“Cuéntame”

Steve sonrió ampliamente.

“2012 la primera vez que baje a tu taller y sin saber cómo quede atrapado en él, ¿Te acuerdas?”

Tony soltó la primera risa en semanas, después se quejó tenuemente, reírse hacía que sus huesos crujieran.

“Llegue en la madrugada a trabajar y te vi dormido en el sillón, fue tan extrañamente agradable tenerte ahí que no te dije absolutamente nada, es más, cerré las puertas para que no escaparas y me puse a trabajar” Steve ahora soltó una risa audible.

“Sí, al despertar recuerdo que te vi con un desarmador y varios metales, tu frente sudada y tus brazos musculosos, tu cabello castaño demasiado despeinado, era tan rebelde, además tenías manchas de aceite por toda la cara. Fue una erección inmediata”

Tony sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos lagrimeando debido a la risa contenida.

“Sí, recuerdo que me acerque a ti cuando vi que te movías y fingiste estar dormido, eres pésimo actuando. Te pregunté que qué hacías aún ahí y me sacaste platica acerca de gatos”

Steve río con más fuerza

“Tenía una enorme erección, no podía pararme, tenía que esperar a que se bajara para poder salir de ahí”

Tony levantó una ceja juguetón, su mano temblorosa acariciando lentamente la mejilla de Steve.

“Honorable Capitán América con ganas de cogerse al irreverente malcriado” dijo Tony citando las palabras exactas que Steve había pronunciado hace varios años.

“¿Aún te acuerdas de eso? Fue tan patético” Steve dijo avergonzado y Tony negó con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

“Fue adorable, está en mis momentos favoritos” dijo y Steve pegó su frente a la frente de Tony

“Ni lo menciones”

“Steve vamos, fue adorable. Llegaste enojadísimo a mi taller, rompiste un cristal con tu puño y entrase por la ley de tus cojones, jamás te me habías hecho tan sensual… Entonces te paraste frente a mí y dijiste claramente que yo era un “irreverente malcriado incapaz de seguir la más simple regla””

Steve asintió aún rojo de vergüenza y añadió en voz tenue “Sí, y me preguntaste que por qué era ese mi problema, si la misión había salido perfectamente bien gracias ti, como siempre. Y me enojé aún más y te dije… te grite”

Tony soltó otra risita y lo interrumpió, su voz pigmentada de un júbilo inusual “Me gritaste que era tu problema puesto que cada maldita vez que yo arriesgaba mi vida en el campo sentías que tu mundo pendía de un hilo, que no soportabas la idea de que mi irreverencia me fuera a matar algún día”

Steve asintió  “Y después preguntaste que tu vida era solo tu problema y patéticamente te dije…”

Tony lo interrumpió de nuevo, sus mejillas huesudas marcando los huesos de la quijada al sonreír “Dijiste que eras un idiota, que no sabías que hacías ahí, que sabías que esto era un caso perdido pero que ya no podías soportar otro día así”

“Y patéticamente grite “¿Qué no te has dado cuenta Stark? Me tienes a tus pies” Volteaste a verme estupefacto, por primera vez te quedaste sin palabras, intentaste huir, como siempre lo haces, te bloquee el camino y como toda una colegiala virgen te dije que te amaba” Steve dijo clavando su mirada azul cielo en sus ojos castaños, Tony se sonrojo tenuemente.

“Te pregunté si siquiera sabías lo que decías y me besaste”

Steve tomó delicadamente el rostro de Tony en su mano y lo beso profundamente, sus labios degustando los labios llenos del mayor, respirando a través de él, como siempre amaba hacerlo.

“Sí… y después te dije que no veía un mundo sin ti. Y de verdad Tony, han pasado 12 años y no puedo vivir en un mundo sin ti”

Tony lagrimeo ligeramente “Te voy a extrañar tanto Steve... Me da tanto coraje esto, Peter... lo pienso siempre, justo lo que no quería que sucediera esta pasando, no quería un hijo sin padre y ahora, no poder verlo crecer, ni verte con él" Se rompió en un llanto agudo y desgarrante, Steve lo abrazo con ojos lagrimosos "Ojala dios existiera” dijo con voz rota y Steve lo pegó aún más a su cuerpo.

Inclusive comenzaba a dudar de su fe, había ido tantas veces a la iglesia en los últimos meses, y pareciese que Dios contemplaba el escenario con un bote de palomitas entretenido con el drama y el dolor que les había tocado vivir. Ojala dios existiera y se apiadara de ellos.

Dios… Loki.

\- - - - - -

Steve espero a que la noche cayera y el poder contemplar a Tony estable y hundido en un profundo sueño, después verifico que Peter durmiera tranquilo en su cama, los últimos meses no habían sido fáciles para Peter, habían movido su fiesta de cumpleaños hasta que Tony mejorara y en vista de que Tony no mejoraba simplemente la habían olvidado. Steve sintió un dolor interno en su pecho, Peter sufría, sufría tal vez igual que él, y se mantenía íntegro, visitando a su papá y ayudándolo en lo necesario, sin interrogar a nadie de nada.

Se mordió el labio pensativo, Peter no merecía esto. Asintió decidido .

Steve salió cuidadoso del departamento, caminando cauteloso intentando no romper con el frágil sueño que Tony habitualmente tenía, al llegar al sótano montó su motocicleta decido y en menos de un minuto salió a carretera, después de conducir durante varios minutos llego a un pastizal amplio y quieto, se paro en medio de la nada, sus ojos llorosos y su decisión firme.

"Loki se que puedes escucharme, se que sabes que esta pasando y que puedes ayudarme. Te necesito"

Largos minutos pasaron en silencio, el tenue sonido de grillos cantando a la noche, Steve permanecía perseverante, a pesar del frío helado que mandaba escalofríos por su cuerpo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré?"

Steve volteo asustado y contempló al dios del caos viéndolo atentamente, Steve odiaba a Loki, lo había odiado desde que había presenciado sus patéticos intentos por  seducir a Tony.

"Yo se que lo quieres"

"Yo no quiero a nadie Steve. Todo humano nace y muere, es un cíclo"

Steve negó con la cabeza, su corazón exaltado

"No, esto es diferente, él estaba bien, fue inesperado, es como si algo le succionara la vida desde el interior"

"Así es la vida Capitán" dijo cínico y Steve rompió en llanto.

"Por favor Loki....Un mundo sin Tony no vale la pena ser vivido" 

Loki se mordió el labio considerándolo y caminó en círculos alrededor de Steve, su mirada entretenida y su sonrisa brillaba altanera. 

"¿Qué obtengo yo a cambio?"

"Lo que quieras" Steve dijo suplicante y Loki levantó una ceja.

"¿Lo que sea?" preguntó cucándolo y Steve asintió.

"¿Y si quiero a Tony?"

Steve sintió un viento frío en su interior, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a rechazar una oportunidad para salvarlo, si mantenerlo vivo era estar sin él, entonces no dudaría en decidirlo.

"Lo acepto"

Loki lo vio dudoso y sonrió nostálgico.

"Renuncias a él para salvarlo a él, que incoherentes son los humanos"

Steve le regalo una sonrisa rota y le otorgó una mirada pícara

"También los dioses hacen eso"

Dijo sutilmente y Loki sin regresar la mirada desapareció de su vista, su mandibular tensa y sus labios secos... un solo nombre cruzando su mente: Thor.

 


	15. Inesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la escuela y así, además este cuenta doble c:

“¿Eso es un sí?” preguntó a la nada, no obtuvo respuesta. Permaneció más minutos parado en el viento helado, Loki no volvió. Maldijo en voz baja y volvió a montar su motocicleta, manejo más rápido que nunca, sus desarrollados reflejos permitiéndole hacerlo sin morir en el intento, cuando por fin llegó al sótano de la torre contempló la hora, solo había estado afuera una hora, suspiro agobiado. Subió al ascensor con la mirada perdida, entró al penthouse y sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, justo como la primera vez que había entrado aquí hace ya varios meses, el espacio impecable, frío, como si no tuviera vida. Sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar negativamente, eso no ayudaría a nadie.

Subió las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido alguno, el sueño de Tony generalmente era pesado, pero en los últimos dos meses cualquier sonido lo despertaba, caminó de puntillas con los zapatos en la mano, abrió con cuidado la puerta de la recamara, dio dos pasos al interior, notó una tenue luz encendida, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando dos cojines se impactaron en su cara, uno después del otro.

El susto de lo inesperado lo hizo saltar angustiado y ponerse en posición de defensa, volteo preocupado a la cama y la notó vacía, volteo hacía el espacio buscando ansioso a Tony y al atacante… resultaron ser la misma persona, Tony estaba de pie en la otra esquina de la recamara con ojos llorosos y ceño fruncido.

“¡¿Tony?!” No supo si fue pregunta o afirmación, no supo si se notaba más su asombro que su júbilo, no supo realmente si quería una respuesta, la emoción de verlo de pie de nuevo era incontenible, su sonrisa brillaba a kilómetros, sus ojos azules tiñéndose de esperanza.

“¿Quién más?” Contestó Tony en un tono no muy amigable. Steve no entendió que Tony estaba molesto, ni siquiera se fijó en sus brazos cruzados o su mirada asesina, estaba demasiado ocupado admirando que el ingeniero estaba de nuevo de pie, sus huesos notorios y sus ojeras moradas, su cabello opaco y su piel cubierta en moretones… pero de nuevo en pie.

“Tony, ¿Cómo te paraste? ¿Cómo te sientes?” peguntó atropellando sus preguntas entre sí, caminó hasta donde el billonario estaba, lo tocó gentilmente, Tony dio varios pasos hacia atrás intentando evadir contacto.

“¿Qué pasa?” Steve preguntó asustado, recordando el trato con Loki, ¿Y si este había hecho que Tony lo odiara? Sintió un escalofrío interno y un miedo disuelto en su corazón.

“¿Dónde estabas?” la pregunta era directa, fría y su voz quebrada, Steve levanto la mirada y vio los ojos castaños de Tony enrojecidos, sus labios tensos y su mirada penetrante.

“Salí un rato” contesto calmado y Tony torció los ojos dramáticamente, levanto la mandíbula y le dirigió esa mirada que Steve conocía perfectamente…

“¿Con quién estabas?” preguntó demandante.

Era tan ilógica la situación, tan estúpidamente inesperada, una escena de celos a la mitad de la madrugada, después de 12 años “juntos” y un hijo durmiendo en la habitación contigua, Steve no pudo evitarlo y estalló en carcajadas.

“¿De qué putas te ríes? ¿Te parece gracioso esto? A mí no me causo mucha puta risa despertar y no verte”

Steve no pudo detenerse, su risa más audible, sus ojos destellaban júbilo, ver a Tony tan molesto, tan enérgico, después de un mes viéndolo ser incapaz de moverse o siquiera reírse… estaba suspendido en una felicidad tan exquisita que le era imposible no morir de alegría,  entre más se reía notaba como los ojos castaños ardían más en coraje.

“Steven Rogers te estoy hablando” Tony dijo ya casi gritando, otro almohadón volando directamente a la cara de Steve, que seguía sonriendo estúpidamente.

“Perdón, es solo que estoy demasiado feliz” dijo sinceramente y Tony alzó ambas cejas en asombro.

“¿Feliz?” preguntó incrédulo y Steve asintió.

“Verte de pie de nuevo, y tan tú… mierda te extrañaba tanto Tony” Steve se acercó sonriendo y Tony lo empujó de nuevo, el Capitán notó entonces que la fuerza de Tony se estaba recuperando, sonrió aún más, Tony seguía muy molesto, su semblante impenetrable.

“Vete a ser feliz en otro lado, en la sala por ejemplo” dijo estallando en coraje y tomándolo agresivamente del brazo caminó hasta la puerta de la recamara, Steve coopero todo el tiempo, no quería cansar a Tony ni usar la fuerza con él, se dejó ser arrastrado hasta la puerta y vio como con ojos enfurecidos el ingeniero le lanzo una cobija y una almohada, después le cerró la puerta en la nariz. Sonrió ampliamente.

La situación era irreal, ¿cómo había pasado esto tan rápido? Agradeció internamente a Loki, sus dedos curvos y su sonrisa se negaba a abandonar sus labios, aun cuando se encontraba solo en aquel sillón, la vista de la ciudad levantándose imponente frente a él. Soltó una risita, era la primera vez que Tony lo sacaba de la recamara, con una sonrisa placentera no supo cuando el sueño se adueñó de él.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” la voz de Tony ya no estaba encendida en coraje, sino matizada con algo de tristeza e incertidumbre, Steve duró un momento en aclarar su visión, lo encontró vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, una playera negra de manga larga y su cabello peinado como usualmente lo hacía, se levantó como resorte, Tony estaba vestido con algo que no era esa pijama oscura que llevaba puesta desde el último mes, es más… se había bañado solo e inclusive peinado, sonrió estúpidamente y lo abrazó, manteniéndolo lo más cercano que pudo a su cuerpo, plantó un profundo beso en sus labios, Tony le devolvió el beso con una pasión que Steve creía se había perdido desde hace semanas.

“Tú me sacaste” contesto simplemente y Tony levantó sus ojos llorosos

“¿Por qué no insististe?” preguntó con voz quebrada y Steve lo miro preocupado, su estado de ánimo cambiando inesperadamente.

“No quería cansarte, aunque hoy te ves mucho mejor” Tony se limpió las tenues lagrimas que mojaban sus ojos con la manga de la sudadera que vestía y asintió

“No sé qué paso, ayer me comencé a sentir mejor de la nada” dijo desinteresado y levantó los hombros, su mirada castaña volviendo a brillar tenuemente.

“Ves, te dije que estarías mejor” Steve dijo sonriente y Tony asintió, después dirigió su mirada al sillón y recordó.

“¿Con quién estabas ayer?” la pregunta ya no desbordaba emociones, sino buscaba una respuesta sólida, Steve exhalo dudando.

“Salí con Bucky” mintió, Tony asintió.

“¿Y por qué?”

“A platicar” mintió de nuevo intentando forzar una sonrisa, Tony lo veía con una sonrisa torcida.

“Ok, te doy otra oportunidad para que me digas la verdad”

“¡Es la verdad!”

Tony soltó una risita y asintió cínico.

“Última oportunidad” advirtió con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y Steve exhalo pesadamente, bajo su mirada y se rasco la nuca.

“Salí con Loki” murmuro en voz tenue y el semblante de Tony cambió drásticamente.

Hubo un momento largo de silencio y Tony asintió.

“¿Me acompañas a comprar ropa? la que tengo me queda muy suelta” dijo cambiando radicalmente el tema, consciente de su increíble pérdida de peso, Steve asintió inmediatamente, comprar ropa con Tony siempre había sido de sus actividades favoritas, sin embargo sabía que esta salida no solo sería para comprar ropa sino para hablar, le impactaba ver a un Tony tan calmado, generalmente él era el más explosivo, tragó con dificultad, ambos ojos voltearon al sonido de Peter corriendo escaleras abajo, su mirada azul confundida y su pijama suelta.

“¿Qué haces aquí? Estas de pie” pregunto y afirmo algo asustado y sonriente al mismo tiempo, Steve sonrió y Tony se acuclillo delante del niño.

“Creo que puede ser que después de todo no me vaya tan pronto” dijo sonriente y Peter no contuvo sus lágrimas de júbilo y se aventó a sus brazos, Tony lo abrazó cubriéndolo en un abrazo tembloroso, Steve se acuclillo a su lado.

\- - - - - - -

“¿Por qué fuiste a buscarlo?” La pregunta de Tony lo ataco al momento en que Steve cerró la puerta del deportivo rojo, exhalo pesadamente.

“Primero comemos, ¿Te parece?” preguntó dócilmente, Tony levantó las cejas incrédulo y soltó una risita.

“Ahí cuando quieras, ya sabes” dijo sarcástico y clavó su mirada en la ventana, Steve no alegó nada, simplemente tomó la mano delgada del ingeniero entre su mano libre, Tony rechazo el contacto y cruzo los brazos, Steve sonrió entretenido, era tan Tony.

Después de breves segundo Tony lo miró incrédulo

“¿Por qué no me das la mano?” preguntó con voz casi rota, Steve lo miró confundido, inclusive volanteo agresivamente al perder la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo, su mirada azul hundida en frustración.

“Lo intente y te moviste”  intento responder lo más pacíficamente que pudo.

“Y solo lo intentas una vez ¿O qué?” preguntó ahora molesto y Steve no supo que decir, simplemente obedeció y volvió a intentar tomar su mano.

“Ahora lo haces por obligación, genial” dijo y volvió a rechazar el contacto de Steve.

Eso fue suficiente para que Steve explotara.

“¿Qué mierdas te pasa?” preguntó lo más calmadamente posible, su mirada delatando su impaciencia.

“¿Por qué me gritas?” preguntó Tony ya con lágrimas en los ojos y Steve cerró los ojos suspirando audiblemente, intento tomar aire para regular su ritmo cardiaco, funcionó. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Tony habló de nuevo.

“Perdón”

Steve lo volteo a ver incrédulo pero siguió con la mirada frente a la calle, ingresó por el sótano al centro comercial.

“Perdón Steve, no sé qué me pasa, de la nada me siento muy triste y luego feliz y no sé, me enoja todo. Soy un asco” dijo lo último y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, comenzó a llorar en silencio. Steve se estacionó y sin decir una palabra se acercó a él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo, Tony cedió.

“Entonces, ¿Por qué lo buscaste?” insistió después de varios minutos.

“Le pedí ayuda, no puedo darme por vencido Tony”

Tony lo miró incrédulo

“Pero tú odias a Loki, además para que ir a llorar como vulnerables humanos, es exactamente lo que quiere, humillarnos, Steve maldita sea ¿por qué lo hiciste?”

“Porque te amo más a ti que a mi orgullo y a mi odio por él”

Tony torció los ojos sin embargo no dijo nada, asintió después de un largo rato de silencio, y después le regalo una sonrisa algo rota, no insistió con más preguntas.

La tarde fue tranquila, junto con los siguientes días, Tony rara vez estaba en la habitación, la mayor parte del tiempo procuraba estar cerca de Steve y volvió a su vida nocturna en el taller, Steve lo conocía bien, Tony era una persona independiente e individualista por naturaleza, pero las últimas dos semanas se había mostrado más dócil y cariñoso que en los últimos 12 años… Se le hacía extraño, además Tony le había restringido el acceso al taller, solo podía entrar bajo aprobación del ingeniero,  hacía más de 10 años que no hacía eso.

Steve no decía nada, sin embargo no estaba acostumbrado a un Tony tan cambiante, a veces se mostraba como realmente era, frío, cínico e independiente, generalmente era él quien buscaba desesperadamente, por no decir patéticamente, la compañía del billonario. No obstante, otros días Tony no se separaba de su lado, si Steve estaba pintando, Tony tomaba un libro y se sentaba junto a él, si Steve tenía que partir a SHIELD Tony “casualmente” recordaba que él también tenía que ir a ordenar “papeleo”

Steve no se había quejado, amaba la compañía del billonario, sin embargo guardaba en su pequeña libretita todos los síntomas o comportamientos anormales que veía en Tony.

“Estaba pensando” Tony comenzó, Steve levantó la mirada de su libro y la clavó en los ojos castaños de Tony que se encontraba en la cocina con un bote de Nutella abierto.

“¿Sí?”

“Nunca le hicimos nada a Peter” Steve sonrió sincero y asintió.

“Ya pasaron más de 4 meses Tony”

“Lo sé, pero igual me gustaría organizarle algo” dijo y Steve asintió.

“Tú solo di”

“Sí, sabía que dirías eso, por eso ya tengo todo organizado, hoy a las 8 pm empiezan a llegar los invitados”

Steve lo miró incrédulo, su mandíbula abierta y sus ojos como platos, jamás iba a entender porque Tony le peguntaba o le pedía consejo si de cualquier manera iba a hacer lo que le plazca. Exhalo resignado.

“¿Quiénes vendrán?”

“Los mismos de la lista, ponte guapo, por favor nada de camisas de cuadros, ya hasta las sueño” dijo y con una sonrisa arrogante salió de la cocina con todo y el bote en sus manos, una cuchara en su boca, Steve no pudo evitar concentrar su vista en el perfecto trasero de Tony que en las últimas dos semanas había ganado notablemente volumen. Después bajo su mirada y se encontró con su propia camisa azul marino de cuadros rojos, sonrió para sí mismo.

Caminó escaleras arriba después de unas horas y encontró a Peter pintando tranquilamente en su cuarto, de seguro Tony estaba en el taller trabajando.

“¿Peter, ya estás listo para esta noche?” preguntó en el marco de la puerta, el pequeño Peter levantó la mirada azul, su nariz con una mancha roja de óleo, Steve sonrió.

“Sí, no es necesario… no sé si papi este bien” dijo en voz baja, su mirada preocupada, Steve entró al cuarto, sentándose junto a él en el otro banquito, enfrente de un cuadro que aún no tenía una forma definida.

“¿Por qué lo dices? Papi últimamente ha estado mucho mejor” dijo Steve sonriente y Peter asintió.

“Hoy fuimos a Wall-Mart por comida mientras tú salías al trabajo” dijo y Steve asintió.

“Papi está sangrando de la nariz mucho, me dijo que no pasaba nada, pero después vomito más sangre ¿No te ha dicho?” preguntó asustado y Steve intentó ocultar su semblante devastado, sonrió falsamente y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir algo.

“¿Él estará bien?” Peter preguntó con voz rota y un enorme puchero en sus labios, Steve asintió con ojos vidriosos.

“Sí, estará bien, no te preocupes. Son etapas” dijo con una gran sonrisa falsa en sus labios y después de abordar a Peter con preguntas cotidianas sobre Wade y su pintura salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose directamente al taller de Tony.

No tuvo que delatar a Peter, en cuanto llego contemplo al ingeniero con un trapo teñido de rojo escarlata, escurriendo pocas gotas de sangre que sostenía pegado a la nariz.

“Tony te estas desangrando, ven, vamos al hospital” dijo sobresaltado y caminó junto al ingeniero, Tony negó con la cabeza y señalo hacía un artefacto metálico que proyectaba luz pura blanca, como si de un LED reflejado en espejo se tratara, Steve obedecido y se lo paso sin preguntar nada, Tony se lo pegó al pecho intentando pegarlo más a su cicatriz de donde el reactor había sido extruido.

“¿Es la falta del reactor?” Steve preguntó asustado y Tony asintió aun con una hemorragia saliendo por la nariz

“Ven, déjame ayudarte” Steve dijo y caminó directamente a Tony, secó con las mangas de su camisa azul la sangre que escurría de la cara de Tony, presiono fuertemente el trapo con su nariz hasta poder detener la hemorragia, cuando sintió que la sangre estaba contenida plantó un suave beso en la frente de Tony, sus ojos hundidos en preocupación.

“Tony ¿cuándo te diste cuenta? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?” comenzó a abrumarlo con preguntas y Tony aun con el pedazo metálico en el pecho negó con la cabeza.

“Aún no estoy seguro, creo que Loki dejo una pista” dijo y Steve lo miró incrédulo.

“¿Loki vino? ¿Vino aquí y tú no me dijiste?”

“No precisamente vino, me llego esto” dijo y extendió una hoja en blanco donde en el centro con letra de máquina de escribir se leía en tinta negra “Lo que te está matando lo está haciendo desde adentro de ti”

“Adentro de ti… el reactor” Steve dijo y se llevó la mano a la frente “Mierda ¿Cómo no lo pensamos antes?”

“Pero los estudios que Bruce sacó no indicaban a nada de esto”

“Bruce puede equivocarse Tony, es tan solo humano”

“Bruce jamás se equivoca Steve”

Steve caminaba en círculos con ambas manos en la frente, su respiración intranquila y su ritmo cardiaco acelerado.

“¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué necesitas para recrear el reactor?”

“Ya casi tengo todo, solo necesito algo de energía y arrojar más cálculos, no sé si mi cuerpo lo aguante, después del embarazo de Peter no soy el mismo” dijo y Steve asintió con ojos llorosos.

“Lo haremos” dijo decidido y Tony le regalo una sonrisa rota

“Siempre tan seguro”

“Siempre” repitió y se acercó a Tony, dándole un suave beso en los labios, Tony lo agarró ferozmente del cabello pegando su cuerpo delgado al cuerpo musculoso de Steve, el Capitán rápidamente retrocedió.

“No Tony, no quiero lastimarte, aún estas muy débil” dijo intentando sonar amigable y contempló la mirada asesina de Tony

“No es como si fueras tan fuerte” dijo juguetón y Steve sonrió cucándolo, con un solo brazo consiguió levantarlo en el aire, su brazo en su cintura y su otra mano libre acariciando su frente, Tony entrelazó las piernas a su cadera.

“Steve por favor, tengo tantas ganas de cogerte”

Steve tragó con dificultad, había perdido ya la cuenta de este tiempo de abstinencia, bajó la mirada y contemplo la piel aun moreteada de Tony y negó resignado.

“No Tony, no quiero lastimarte, ya pronto estarás bien, hoy hablamos con Bruce”

Tony bufó molesto y torció los ojos, intento soltarse del agarre de Steve, pero el Capitán lo continuaba manteniendo en el aire.

“No seas malcriado Stark”

“¿Es porque no te gusto?” Tony preguntó y Steve torció los ojos, tomó la mano huesuda de Tony y la puso en su erección latente, Tony sonrió ampliamente.

“Me vuelves loco Tony, siempre” dijo con voz más grave de lo normal y el billonario sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo

“Por favor Steve”

Contemplar a Tony Stark casi rogando por sexo era utópico, generalmente Steve siempre era el que terminaba rogando por sexo, era tan excitante verlo en esta situación, Steve sonrió con malicia y bajo lentamente su mano libre por toda la espalda de Tony, el billonario arqueo la espalda y gimió en un susurro. Steve sintió la erección de Tony llegar a su estómago, sonrió complacido.

“Vaya Tony, eres rápido”

“No tienes ni idea” dijo sonriente, su sonrisa amplia marcando los huesos de los pómulos, sus ojos comenzando a brillar más. Steve comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello, sintiendo como Tony se excitaba y vibraba al contacto, jamás lo había sentido tan sensible, podía incluso jurar que si solamente lo tocaba sin desvestirlo, Tony podría alcanzar sin problema un orgasmo, es más podía jurar que inclusive varios.

Estaba a punto de intentar comprobar su hipótesis cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.

“¿Es en serio?” Tony casi grito molesto dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a las escaleras que conducían a planta baja.

“El Dr. Bruce Banner y la Agente Romanoff están en la puerta” Jarvis avisó y Steve maldijo entre dientes.

“No fue mi culpa esta vez” intentó justificarse y bajó suavemente a Tony, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló delicadamente para que ambos salieran del taller.

“Sea o no tu culpa, siempre va a ser tu culpa. Es algo que ya deberías saber Steve” dijo con una amplia sonrisa y Steve asintió resignado.

\- - - - - - - - -

La fiesta fue un éxito. Solo había 3 niños y Peter, sin embargo fue suficiente para crear un completo caos en el departamento. Peter había estado siempre sonriente, inclusive cuando Tony no había podido controlar sus comentarios agresivos en contra de Wade que se negaba a soltar la mano de Peter. Steve había intentado mantener a Tony ocupado, sin embargo Stark era demasiado celoso con Peter, alegaba una y otra vez que Wade era demasiada mala influencia para Peter, a lo que Bucky había reído y pensado en voz alta: “Como si tú no lo hubieras sido para Steve”.

Todos habían reído, menos Tony. Steve después intentó hacerlo entrar en razón que opuestos se atraen y que debían respetar las decisiones de Peter, Tony al final había cedido.

Eran ya cerca de las 10 de las noche, los niños invitados ya se habían ido (inclusive Wade), Peter dormía plácidamente en el sillón de la sala mientras todos los vengadores reían y contaban diversas anécdotas, Steve no podía quitar su sonrisa, hacía años que no estaban todos juntos, y contemplar a Peter durmiendo junto a Tony era una sensación indescriptible.

Bucky se mantenía alejado de Tony, su mirada algo perdida, solo iluminada cuando Steve le hablaba o se acercaba a él, Tony por supuesto había intervenido todas las veces que sentía a Steve demasiado cerca de Bucky, independientemente de que ellos fueran amigos por más de 100 años, Steve era suyo.

La plática había sido acerca de trabajo, de relaciones y anécdotas pasadas, muy pronto se había dirigido inconscientemente a sexo, donde todos compartían sus mejores y peores noches.

Christine Everhart había salido a tema, Tony estaba entretenido hablando de ella sin embargo la mirada asesina de Steve al otro lado de la sala lo hizo simplemente sonreír y cambiar drásticamente el tema hacía Bruce.

Hubo un momento de la madrugada en la que las descripciones de los actos sexuales se volvieron más explicitas, entre los numerosos tequilas y whiskeys se pudo contemplar como la mirada de todos iba mutando, Bucky cada vez veía más constantemente a Steve, Steve por su parte no dejaba de analizar detenidamente el cuerpo de Tony. Natasha por su lado intercambiaba miradas con Bruce, con Steve y ocasionalmente con Tony. Thor por su cuenta no veía a nadie, esta clase de alcohol no era jamás suficiente para avivar su deseo sexual, y sin Jane o Loki ahí no le interesaba contemplar a nadie más.

Bruce soltó una carcajada que capturó la atención de todos

“¿Qué pasa Dr.?” Thor preguntó perdiéndose el chiste, Clint y Bruce riendo audiblemente.

“Banner dice que el correcto uso de los dedos puede hacer multiorgasmicas a las mujeres” Clint dijo abiertamente y Bucky sonrió pícaro.

“O a Tony”

Todos rieron menos Steve, inclusive Tony sonrió, a Steve no le causó mucha gracia, inclusive le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Bucky, no le gustaba para nada que aminoraran la hombría de Stark, el hecho de que hubiera concebido a un hijo no le quitaba ni una pizca de testosterona.

“En serio” Bruce insistió sonriente y Natasha levantó una ceja seductoramente

“Creo que esos son pretextos para justificar tu codigo verde al excitarte” Tony dijo burlesco y varios corearon un “Oh” Bruce sonrió desinteresado.

“La forma de los dedos lo dice todo” dijo sonriente y estiro su mano, Tony involuntariamente volteo a ver los dedos de Steve. Escuchó más voces siguiendo a su comentario pero su mirada siguió clavada en los dedos de Steve.

Eran gruesos y largos, blancos y se marcaban tenuemente sus huesos, Tony salivó casi involuntariamente, sintió su estomago volcarse, una sensación de cosquilleo corriendo por sus piernas, subiendo hasta su pene que comenzaba a endurecerse, sonrió nervioso procurando que nadie notara su evidente excitación.

Contemplo como Steve distraído jugaba con los dedos sobre la mesa, rítmicamente golpeándola mientras platicaba animadamente con Thor y Clint acerca de las misiones pasadas, Tony sintió un escalofrio sacudirlo.

Cerró los ojos y sintió su entrada dilatarse, la sola idea de los dedos de Steve penetrándolo ávidamente, imagino ambos dedos circulando en su interior. Dejo salir un gemido involuntario, varios voltearon a verlo confundidos, entre ellos Steve.

Steve lo conocía perfectamente, pudo deducir en segundos de que se trataba y tragó con dificultad, Tony se paró sin decir nada y caminó hasta la cocina que se encontraba a no más de 10 metros de la sala, Steve quiso esperar unos segundos, después cuando vio que la atención de todos se dirigía al nuevo tema que Bucky sacaba, se levantó del sillón y lo siguió.

Entró a la cocina y lo contempló recargado en el muro de la alacena, tenues gotas de sudor escurriendo su frente, su corazón palpitando descontrolado, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, una notable erección se levantaba como hierro bajo el pantalón. Steve se mordió el labio y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndolo.

“Tony por favor, no me hagas esto” Steve dijo con voz quebrada, eran demasiadas las ganas de cogérselo, sin embargo también era demasiada la fragilidad de Tony, cualquier movimiento brusco o mal ejecutado podía fácilmente romperle los huesos que apenas estaban sanando, estos 4 meses de abstinencia sexual habían sido un infierno para Steve, era demasiada tentación verlo con su traje negro, su camisa blanca y sus gemidos casi inaudibles.

Tony no dijo nada, abrió los ojos y Steve involuntariamente retrocedió un paso, la mirada de Tony era penetrante, apasionante, el castaño enrojecido brillaba flameante, Steve sintió como su alma era extruida de su cuerpo al contemplar la excitación del mayor, sintió como la mirada de Tony danzaba entre sus ojos azules y sus dedos.

Tony caminó hacia él y sin decir nada lo besó profundamente, su mano delgada tomando sin aviso la erección de Steve, el Capitán sintió como le temblaban las piernas, su erección humedecida. Lanzó una rápida mirada hacía la sala, esperando que no hubiera un público observándolos, no lo había, todos estaban demasiado enfocados en los shots y la plática, Peter durmiendo tranquilamente en el sillón vacío.

Cuando volvió la mirada a Tony, el ingeniero chupaba sensualmente sus dedos, Steve se mordió el labio fuertemente y entrecerró los ojos, sintió que Tony tomaba su mano y la introducía en su pantalón holgado, Steve tuvo contacto de nuevo con su trasero definido, su piel inclusive más suave aun, Tony tomó el dedo índice de Steve y lo introdujo en su cuerpo, al sentir el dedo de Steve arquearse en su interior soltó un gemido más audible. Steve con su otra mano le cubrió la boca.

Sin decir nada el Capitán aún con su dedo en el interior de Tony caminó hasta la alacena, abrió la puerta de madera y metió a Tony en ella, se metió detrás de él, cerró la puerta con cuidado.

“Otro” Tony murmuró entre intermitentes jadeos y Steve obedeció, introdujo el segundo dedo al cuerpo de Tony, sintió como su interior se tensaba cerrándose al contacto, no sabía si Tony había lamido demasiado sus dedos, el cuerpo del mayor estaba extremadamente lubricado, más caliente que nunca. Sintió un cosquilleo en su erección demandante, necesitaba sentirlo.

Tony no pudo contener más su excitación y comenzó a moverse hacía los dedos de Steve, penetrándose él solo sin siquiera voltear a verlo, Steve lo miraba complacido, jamás lo había visto tan excitado, tan egoísta, era como si Steve solo cumpliera la función de un dildo, Stark hacía el resto.

Su cadera embestía furiosa los dedos de Steve, la mano derecha de Tony masturbándose mientras varios gritos ya más audibles salían de sus labios, su cuerpo delgado cubierto en sudor, Steve pudo sentir que Tony estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo e intentando no lastimarlo sacó sus dedos, Tony lo volteo a ver con una mirada asesina.

“Necesito sentirte”

La mirada asesina mutó inmediatamente a una sonrisa amplia y brillante, Tony ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a Steve, desabrocho el pantalón del Capitán e introdujo de un solo golpe la erección de Steve a su cuerpo.

Ambos gritaron.

Tony siguió moviéndose rítmicamente hacía Steve que obedecía y permanecía inmóvil, no queriendo embestirlo más de lo que Tony pudiera aguantar, dejando que el billonario controlara todo. Después de varios minutos Steve no pudo controlarse y explotó en el interior de Tony, denso semen inundando el interior del billonario, sin embargo Stark no estaba saciado aún, seguía moviéndose rítmicamente, Steve bajo su mano e introdujo aparte de su erección un dedo en Tony, entonces sintió dos líquidos completamente diferentes.

Uno lo conocía perfectamente, era él mismo, sin embargo el otro era más acuoso, más caliente, más abundante.

“Mierda Tony, estas escurriendo” Steve dijo en su oído gimiendo, esas palabras resultaron ser como una bomba para Stark que después de analizarlo breves segundos retiró su cadera de la erección de Steve, el Capitán se quejó audiblemente, quería que Tony acabara.

“Escurriendo ¿Qué precisamente?” preguntó aun jadeando, su mirada asustada y su voz temblorosa, Steve lo vio confundido.

“No sé qué sea, no sabía que pudieras lubricarte naturalmente, mucho menos lubricarte tanto, es delicioso” dijo e intento volver a introducirse en el cuerpo de Tony, pero Stark lo empujó suavemente, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzó a decir varios números al azar, después levantó la mirada aterrado.

“Mierda”

Fue lo único que dijo, tomó su pantalón del suelo y se lo abrochó rápidamente, salió de la alacena sin decir nada. Steve preocupado y con piernas temblorosas por el reciente orgasmo intento subir sus pantalones ágilmente, se abrocho y se checo en vista de manchas aparentes, no había nada.

Salió de la cocina y al cruzar la ala contemplo a todos los Vengadores observándolo atentamente, Bruce que ya sonaba medio borracho fue el valiente en hablar:

“¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo lastimaste?”

Mierda, genial, todos habían sido testigos de su breve escena audible de sexo, sin querer su sonrojo lo delató aún más.

“No te preocupes, no es como si fuera la primera vez que los escuchamos” Clint dijo resintiendo aún aquella vez que en su casa Steve y Tony no los habían dejado conciliar el sueño, por fechas allá del 2015.

“¿A dónde fue?” preguntó con voz tímida, noto que Bucky ya no se encontraba en el lugar, Thor sonrió cucándolo.

“Creo que fue a esperarte arriba” dijo y varios soltaron risitas, Steve torció los ojos y subió las escaleras, no sin antes contemplar a Peter aún hundido en un profundo sueño.

Al llegar a la recamara contempló a Tony de pie con la mirada fija en un objeto desconocido, Steve lo miró asustado.

“¿Te lastime? ¿Dije algo mal? Tony me asustas” Steve intentó controlar su voz exaltada, Tony no reaccionó.

“Tony habla por favor ¿Qué pasa?”

“Loki lo dijo, algo me está matando desde adentro” murmuró en un susurro.

“Sí, ya lo habíamos discutido hace horas, ¿Qué pasó abajo? ¿Te lastimé? ¿Necesitas ir a un doctor?”

Después de más minutos en silencio Tony levantó la mirada enfurecido

“¡Todo es tu puta culpa!” dijo entre llanto y una risa histérica, comenzó a golpear el pecho de Steve con ambos puños, Steve sin saber que pasaba tomó las muñecas de Tony e intento calmarlo diciéndole que todo estaba bien, pidiendo perdón por cualquier error que hubiera cometido, besándolo suavemente.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó de nuevo, Tony entonces comenzó a llorar y dejo de agredirlo, pegó su frente al cuello de Steve y levantó el objeto que aun sostenía en la mano.

Steve lo contempló sin embargo no entendió que era, era blanco y largo y tenía dos líneas verticales rosas.

“¿Qué es eso?” preguntó curioso y Tony levantó su mirada llorosa, su voz entrecortada.

“Esa es la razón de porque me he estado sintiendo tan mierda y de la nada bien”

Steve la contempló de nuevo intentando entender al genio, Tony comenzó a reír histérico aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

“Es una puta prueba positiva de embarazo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier sugerencia/comentario/etc. Es bienvenido.  
> Queda un solo capítulo ahora sí (El epilogo)


	16. Entre hipótesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba pensando en terminar esta historia y hacer una secuela, sin embargo entre las líneas varías ideas han cambiado así que seguiré de lleno en esta misma historia. No se cuantos capítulos queden, pero sé que ya no habrá secuela hahaha

Steve no pudo digerir la información, permaneció estático, la voz de Tony haciendo eco en su mente “Prueba positiva de embarazo” ¿De quién? ¿Por qué Tony la tenía? ¿Qué tenía de relación con su reciente desconocida enfermedad?

Volteo a ver a hombre que lloraba y reía compulsivamente con la mirada castaña fija en aquel pedazo de plástico.

“No comprendo” Steve dijo tímido intentando mantener la poca paz que permanecía en el baño, Tony levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, sus labios entreabiertos ligeramente, la comisura levantada en una involuntaria sonrisa.

“Estoy embarazado” murmuró temiendo sus propias palabras.

Tony entonces clavó su mirada asustada en los ojos cristalinos de Steve, esperaba lo peor, como siempre lo había esperado, esperaba lo natural, un interrogamiento exhaustivo, una negación absoluta, esperaba todo menos la enorme sonrisa de Steve y los brazos que cautelosamente lo cubrieron.

“Tony ¿Es en serio?” preguntó con una voz llorosa y vibrante, Tony permaneció rígido en el abrazo, miro curiosamente los ojos azul embargarse de un tono más claro de lo normal, no pudo contener una sonrisa y asintió.

Steve aun llorando de emoción y con una sonrisa tatuada besó a Tony con un cuidado fervoroso, tocando ligeramente la mejilla del mayor, descendiendo su mano grande y temblorosa hasta su vientre, rozándolo delicadamente.

“Tony, siente” Steve dijo con un timbre de voz mas alto de lo normal, la emoción rastornando su voz inquebrantable. Tony obedeció y pudo sentir un ligero bulto formarse en su vientre bajo, lo tocó suavemente y volvió a sentir esos movimientos invasivos en su interior, eran demasiado tenues y se confundían con nauseas, sin embargo si prestaba verdadera atención sentía un movimiento acuoso y un dolor punzocortante en las costillas, intento mantener una respiración controlada.

“¿Te duele?” Steve preguntó preocupado, sosteniendo la cintura del mayor cauteloso, Tony asintió levemente.

“¿Te paso lo mismo con Peter?”

Tony intentó recordar si alguna vez había sangrado tanto, o adelgazado tanto, pero jamás se sintió tan mal, el embarazo de Peter había sido una montaña rusa emocional y un aumento impresionante de peso solamente.

“No” dijo con voz quebrada y Steve le dio un beso en la frente.

“Necesitamos que Banner te cheque de inmediato” dijo y tomó la mano de Tony, caminando hacia  afuera del baño, Tony obedeció sin embargo antes de bajar el primer escalón volteo a ver a Steve con ojos dudosos.

“Necesitamos a Agatha”

\- - - - -

“De ninguna manera” Steve permanecía con brazos cruzados afuera del laboratorio de Bruce, su mirada segura, sus labios tensos, los perfectos músculos de sus brazos lucían imponentes, perfectamente tensados.

“Steve, esta no es mi área pero sí es la de ella, debes entender que no es por ti, sino por Tony”

“Esa mujer no tiene respeto alguno por nuestra relación o siquiera por él, puedo conseguir a alguien más”

Bruce torció los ojos frustrado, Natasha observando atenta el escenario.

“Steve entiende que Agatha lleva desde que atendió el embarazo de Tony estudiando el desarrollo y la evolución de ambos, hizo la tesis de su doctorado respecto a eso, no hay especialista en el mundo más capacitada que ella” dijo exasperado, Steve permaneció impenetrable, negó con la cabeza.

“Ya encontraremos a alguien más”

Natasha entonces exhalo pesadamente

“Estamos hablando de la vida de Tony en juego, de Tony y de tu próximo hijo con él, ¿No puedes separar tus celos de esto?”

“No es una cuestión de celos, esa mujer no tiene intenciones sanas hacia nosotros” Steve intento justificarse, no sabía la verdadera razón pero la sola idea de Agatha tocando a Tony, examinándolo, hablando con él, viéndolo seguido…. Se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

“¿Sabes qué? A la mierda tu opinión, no voy a permitir que Tony muera por una estupidez así” el científico dijo molesto, su piel comenzando a pigmentarse de verde, Steve dio un paso hacia adelante bloqueándole el paso.

“Tú no tienes decisión sobre él”

“¿Y tú sí? Muéstrame tu acta de matrimonio” Banner dijo molesto y Steve lo fulminó con la mirada.

“No eres el único genio por aquí”

Ambos hombres rozaban pechos, los músculos de Bruce se iban ensanchando, Steve sabía que esto era una estupidez, sin embargo se sentía tan molesto, tan inexplicablemente molesto porque todos aceptaran a Agatha con brazos abiertos después de haber sabido que conscientemente se había metido en la relación y de cierta manera abusado de la ebriedad de Tony… No podía concebirla cerca de él.

“Ya basta, ambos. Esto es ridículo” Natasha dijo metiéndose entre ellos, los separo gentilmente, el contacto de su pálida mano con el pecho del doctor hizo que este exhalara más calmadamente.

Steve estaba a punto de contraponer cuando Bucky corrió hacia el interior de la sala

“Tony está sangrando” dijo alterado y los tres salieron corriendo siguiendo a Bucky hasta el laboratorio.

Tony vomitaba violentamente sangre sobre el piso, las sábanas blancas teñidas de rojo, su frente sudada, su cuerpo temblando violentamente.

“Tony” Steve fue el primero en acercarse haciéndole espacio a Bruce para que intentara estabilizarlo, Natasha sosteniendo un plástico en su boca para que las convulsiones no trozaran su lengua.

“Tony por favor, resiste”

Entonces Steve levantó la mirada y sintió su alma fracturarse, Peter lloraba descontroladamente del otro lado del cristal, ambas palmas pegadas a él viendo atento toda la escena. Steve sintió su alma dividirse, no podía dejar a Peter ahí solo, pero tampoco a Tony, su mirada llorosa y su mano firme sosteniendo la mano de Tony, entonces el ingeniero tuvo un momento de lucidez y murmuro entre la sangre que inundaba su boca

“Ve con él”

Nadie comprendió las palabras más que Steve que asintió llorando y dando un suave beso en la mano de Tony salió del laboratorio, llegó hasta donde Peter estaba y lo sostuvo al niño entre sus brazos. No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, lo suficiente para sentir su latido helado congelar su sangre, su mirada clavada en la camilla dentro del laboratorio y en las múltiples personas que la rodeaban.

Sintió una daga de culpa en su interior y levantó a Peter en brazos, caminó hasta la cocina, el pequeño aun llorando desconsolado en su cuello, marcó ese número tan involuntariamente conocido.

“¿Bueno? ¿Tony?” la voz femenina contestó llena de júbilo, Steve sintió su estómago volcar y un viento helado en su pecho, su mano temblando desidiosa a colgar.

“Soy Steve”

“¿Qué quieres?” preguntó de una manera nada amigable y Steve torció los ojos, él debería ser el ofendido, no ella.

“Necesito tu ayuda”

Escuchó la risa irónica al otro lado de la línea.

“Claro, dime, ¿la ayuda la requieres antes o después de jalarme el cabello y golpearme?”

Steve torció los ojos irritados

“Me gustaría antes de que te metieras con mi Tony”

“Tony no es tuyo Steve, que te quede muy claro”

Steve exhalo pesadamente y mantuvo su paciencia.

“Tony está muy mal”

Un silencio prolongado al otro lado de la línea.

“¿Qué tiene?” preguntó con un tono de voz muy diferente al tono usual que utilizaba cuando casualmente Steve contestaba el teléfono con sus llamadas hacia a Tony.

“Esta embarazado” dijo y escuchó como se le iba el aire a la mujer.

“No puede ser” dijo con voz quebrada

“Sí, lo está y no le ha sentado nada bien. Adelgazó muchísimo, varios moretones aparecen por su piel, se le rompen huesos inexplicablemente, últimamente vomita mucha sangre”

“Lo está matando” Agatha dejo salir esas palabras en un murmullo, su voz quebrada hizo que Steve se quebrara también.

“Necesita tu ayuda, necesito que vengas”

Otro momento de silencio en la línea.

“Voy para allá”

Steve colgó el teléfono sin saber cuánto tiempo demoraría Agatha en llegar, no sabía en qué país se encontraba o con cuanto tiempo contaba Tony.

“¿Papá?” Peter preguntó con voz rota

“Dime Peter”

“¿Papi va a estar bien?” preguntó llorando y Steve se mordió el labio contemplando el par de ojos idénticos a los de él observándolo.

“Haremos todo lo posible Peter”

Peter lloro más desconsoladamente, sollozos sacudiendo su cuerpo, Steve lo acercó más a su pecho besando cuidadosamente su cabello castaño, en eso Bucky entró a la cocina, su piel pálida y muchas manchas de sangre cubriendo su ropa.

“¿Y Tony?” Steve pregunto asustado esperando lo peor

“Ya está estable, sin embargo perdió demasiada sangre, estamos buscando donadores pero en esta casa nadie es cien por ciento humano, Bruce ya hizo unas llamadas, Pepper también está en eso”

Steve asintió.

“Peter, ¿puedes quedarte con tu tío Bucky un momento?”

Peter asintió y Bucky lo tomó en brazos, cuando Steve se fue miro detenidamente a Peter e inevitablemente por su mente paso la duda ¿Cómo habrían sido sus hijos con Steve? Sintió un nudo en la garganta y dejo salir una sonrisa melancólica.

Steve entró al laboratorio, encontró a Bruce con su bata blanca teñida de rojo escarlata con el teléfono en mano, Tony dormía en la camilla, Steve tomó delicadamente la mano del ingeniero. Cuando Bruce colgó la llamada se acercó a ambos hombres.

“Por más que hago ultrasonidos no encuentro el feto, sin embargo en todos los estudios de sangre aparece. No comprendo” dijo nervioso y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

“Esto no le paso con Peter”

Bruce asintió aún con su mirada clava en Tony.

“No sé exactamente que sea, pero sea lo que sea lo va a matar en cuestión de semanas. Estuve monitoreando su estado de salud, tiene un patrón, cada día su peso baja 400 gramos, independientemente de lo que coma. Luego hay una cúspide que dura entre 5 y 7 días donde recupera peso y vuelve a poder estar estable, después viene una recaída peor que la anterior y pierde ahora 420 gramos al día”

Steve se llevó la mano a los ojos intentando ocultar su evidente desintegración moral

“Hable con Agatha, tenías razón. Ya viene en camino”

Bruce asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

“¿Qué le dirás a Peter?”

“No sé”

\- - - - - - -

Tony abrió los ojos tenuemente y observo a Steve a su lado con ojos hinchados y su mano derecha sosteniendo su pálida mano, su mirada danzaba entre las líneas de unas hojas que sostenía con la otra mano.

Contempló en segundo plano a Bruce platicando con…. ¿Agatha?

“¿Agatha?” preguntó en un susurro y Steve levantó la mirada.

“¿Qué pasa?”

Agatha caminó hasta ellos, su cabello castaño recogido, papeles en mano y una bata blanca impecable.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Tony preguntó asustado de tener a Steve y Agatha en el mismo lugar.

“Salvando tu vida, como usualmente lo hago” dijo jugando y Tony sonrió débilmente.

“¿Cuánto llevas aquí?”

“Unas cuantas horas, las suficientes para entender circunstancias de este caso en particular”

“¿Qué tiene?” Steve preguntó preocupado, su mano apretando ligeramente la de Tony, Agatha no le dirigió la mirada.

“Tengo una hipótesis algo arriesgada, necesitaría confirmarla primero. Permíteme hacerte un ultrasonido”

Tony asintió  y Agatha comenzó a desabotonar la bata que Tony vestía, Steve intento no enfocar su atención en las manos de Agatha sobre la piel de Stark.

Todos miraban atentos la pantalla del ultrasonido, se veían perfectamente los órganos de Tony, sin embargo no había un feto aparente, ni siquiera un saco que contuviera algo.

“Cuando te embarazaste de Peter yo tenía dos teorías, la primera era que eras una especie de hemafrodita desarrollado sin saber su condición, esa la descartamos a lo largo del embarazo cuando me di cuenta que tu cuerpo no contaba con órganos reproductivos femeninos, tu cuerpo creo rudimentariamente una manera de mantenerlo con vida. Absorbió tu energía y gran parte de tu juventud sin embargo se mantuvo fuerte hasta la cesárea.

Creía yo entonces que tu cuerpo sufría un tipo de trastorno celular en el que al sentir células masculinas intentaba complementarlas transformando las tuyas en femeninas, sin embargo te practique inseminaciones experimentales y jamás dieron resultado.

Hasta ahí yo no podía encontrarle una explicación, sin embargo me doy cuenta que no eres tú, sino Steve”

“¿Yo?” Steve preguntó con voz temblorosa.

“Steve gracias al suero posee un esperma inteligente que al encontrar una combinación genética óptima para no solo preservarse sino desarrollar súper-humanos manipula las células con las que se encuentra. Haciéndolo más digerible, las células de Steve quieren reproducirse contigo así que transforman tus células masculinas en femeninas para poder procrear, al mismo tiempo adaptan tu cuerpo a los cambios. Tu cuerpo humano jamás lo hubiera aguantado, el cuerpo masculino es demasiado débil para soportarlo, sin embargo el suero es el que te ayuda a regenerar células y crear tejidos internos para mantener la vida. Así es como Peter logró ser un embarazo “normal” y exitoso”

“¿Eso quiere decir que las células de Steve van a embarazar a cualquier ser viviente con el que se acueste? ¿Por qué no paso con Sharon?” preguntó el genio con una mirada brillante, le apasionaban las teorías científicas.

“No es con cualquier ser viviente, es específicamente contigo”

“¿Por qué?” Steve preguntó sin entender realmente la lógica.

“Mi teoría es que tus células reconocen el potencial genético de Tony. Véanlo de esta manera, Peter es un genio, si comparamos a Tony con Peter a los 5 años de edad, Peter lo ha superado abismalmente. Las células de Steve quieren desarrollar siempre algo mejor”

“Pero llevamos años juntos, ¿por qué me embarace de Peter hasta el 2015 si llevamos teniendo sexo desde el 2012?”

“¿2012?” Bruce pregunto burlesco y Steve lo fulmino con la mirada

“Mi teoría acerca de eso es la edad de Steve, va a llegar un punto en tu vida en la que el suero pierda todo su efecto, tal vez te pase en 5, 10, 15 años. No se sabe, sin embargo volverás a tu condición humana y el suero quiere seguir viviendo”

“Pero, le hicimos varios estudios a Peter, él heredo la condición totalmente humana de Steve y mía, mi intelecto, su carácter. Inclusive los principios de asma”

“Sí, lo sé. El suero no potencializo su físico sino su intelecto, por eso es más brillante que tú”

Steve contemplaba perplejo toda la situación, era fascinante como una teoría tan descabellada tenia tanto sentido.

“¿Qué está cambiando esta vez?” Steve preguntó y Tony abrió los ojos como platos entendiendo perfectamente la respuesta a la pregunta.

“Es físico ahora” Tony dijo en un murmullo y Agatha sonrió ampliamente.

“No cabe duda que eres un genio, a mí me tomó dos horas descifrarlo”

“No comprendo, ¿A qué se refiere?” Steve le preguntó avergonzado a Tony, el ingeniero le regalo una sonrisa rota y estrujo más su mano.

“Ahora no se está potencializando mentalmente, sino físicamente” Tony dijo con voz ausente y Agatha asintió.

“Este nuevo bebé no es como Peter, este nuevo bebé es más como Steve, si la combinación genética no falla podemos decir que este nuevo integrante tiene el carácter de Tony, pero todas las facultades físicas de Steve. Es un super-humano contenido en un cuerpo humano”

Steve lo contempló asustado.

“Tony no está listo para eso” Steve dijo con voz helada y Agatha asintió.

“Tony, estuvimos leyendo y releyendo los estudios, tu cuerpo no va a aguantar más allá del quinto mes, estas en el cuarto mes apenas, además el saco esta vez no se encuentra en tu vientre si no por detrás de tus costillas, por eso el ultrasonido no lo puede detectar, va a llegar el momento en el que crezca tanto que va a romper tus costillas completamente, no solo una como hace tres semanas, sino todas tus costillas. Los huesos astillados se van a clavar directamente a tu corazón Tony. Inclusive antes de que las rompa su demanda de alimentos y de energía te va a causar un fallo cardíaco… Tony no hay manera en que puedan vivir ambos. Lo siento”

Los ojos de Tony se cristalizaron en silencio y sus mejillas comenzaron a bañarse en lágrimas amargas, Steve lo abrazó plantándole un suave beso en la frente.

“Sáquenselo en cuanto antes, ¿Se puede hacer eso?”

“Sí, vamos a tener que fracturar dos costillas, sin embargo sanaran”

“¿Sáquenselo?” preguntó Tony dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio a Steve

“Tony, ya escuchaste, no puede seguir ahí. Te está matando”

“Ni siquiera te pones a analizar una maldita opción”

“No hay opciones”

“Siempre hay opciones”

Steve bufó enojado

“Tony Stark, siempre una salida para todo. Claro, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?” Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del laboratorio, sus dientes crujiendo, su respiración agitada. Tony lo ignoró y dirigió su mirada a Agatha

“Agatha, el bebé lo único que necesita es un cuerpo más fuerte, un tipo de alimento, podemos transferirle sangre de Steve, está dotada de suero. Eso lo ayudaría”

Agatha asintió con una sonrisa rota

“Sí Tony, el suero indirecto los mantendría a ambos de cierta manera vivos, sin embargo no va a curar tus huesos rotos y entre más te destroce por dentro más difícil será recuperarte una vez que él no esté. Tony, puedes mantenerte y mantenerlo con vida durante estos siguientes 6 meses. Pero no creo que vivas después del parto”

Las últimas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Steve.

“No hay manera que cedas a esta locura Tony” Steve dijo entre dientes, sus manos en puño.

“Lo haré” dijo decidido y Steve torció los ojos molesto.

“Tony, estoy hablando en serio, no hay ninguna esperanza de que vivas después de que el suero sea retirado de ti, fríamente es decir que estás muerto y lo único vivo es el bebé, eres un contenedor inerte”

Las palabras eran tan agudas que Steve sentía que no podría respirar por más tiempo.

“Sáquenselo” repitió molesto y Tony lo vio con odio.

“¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? También es tu hijo Steve”

“Tony, no voy a permitir que te asesine. Para mí tú eres primero que todos”

“¿Inclusive que Peter?” preguntó exaltado

“Es diferente, Peter está vivo, es tangible”

“¿Y eso qué? Peter comenzó exactamente como este bebe está comenzando. No lo pienso matar”

“No lo estas matando, solo imposibilitas la oportunidad de que viva”

“¿En serio Capitán América? ¿Qué paso con tu maldito honor?”

“Al carajo el honor, no puedo perderte Tony. No puedo. Además tú al principio de Peter pensaste en abortar”

“Imagínate el error que hubiera sido, no existiría nuestro Peter. No quiero abortar. No quiero matar a un posible Peter”

“Peter está aquí, lo tenemos. Está vivo y nos necesita, a los dos. ¿Para qué arriesgarlo por un desconocido?”

“¿Es en serio tu comentario? ¿Un desconocido?“  Dijo con voz cortada y Steve lanzó un grito en frustración, cayó de rodillas juntó a la camilla, levantó su mirada azul cielo.

“Preferiría morirme mil veces de mil formas distintas antes de verte morir”

Tony lo miró con ojos llorosos, una mano acariciando suavemente el cabello lacio y rubio de Steve, la otra puesta protectoramente en sus costillas.

“Necesito tu apoyo en esto Steve”

Steve seguía llorando en el piso, sus manos temblando y sus sollozos robándole el aliento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no falta otro capítulo. Faltan innumerables y desconocidos capítulos. Por cierto, empece una nueva historia: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4968661/chapters/11410831
> 
> Quien guste darse una vuelta C:


	17. Eso es vivir

Después de la guerra presenciada en el laboratorio de Banner, Tony subía las escaleras victorioso, su sonrisa amplia por haber obtenido tal vez no la completa aprobación de Steve pero al menos sí la donación de sangre con suero que necesitaba para continuar con este segundo embarazo. Camino lentamente por el pasillo contemplando el árbol que adornaba el interior del penthouse, sonrió al pensar en volver a tener un bebé entre sus brazos. Un extraño sentimiento casi maternal calentándolo.

Empujo ligeramente la puerta del cuarto de Peter y lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente, Peter… se había sentido tan distante de él por ya algunos meses, lo extrañaba demasiado. Exhalo pesadamente plantando un suave beso en el cabello revuelto del niño y salió de su recamara.

Caminó por el puente acristalado hacía la recamara principal, entró a la habitación sonriente y encontró las luces apagadas, era demasiado temprano para que Steve ya durmiera. Caminó hasta la cama, Steve estaba cubierto en cobijas dándole la espalda tajante, Tony exhalo molesto.

“¿Te vas a poner en ese plan?”

No obtuvo respuesta. Stark comenzó a irritarse, las hormonas comenzaban a hacerse notar.

“Steve te estoy hablando”

Steve se mantenía firme, sus dientes mordiendo su labio reprimiendo cualquier momento de debilidad de sucumbir ante él. No era la primera vez que le aplicaba la ley del hielo a Stark, pero siempre todas las veces Tony lograba sacarlo de su silencio en menos de un minuto, tenía que aguantar toda la noche callado.

Tal vez así Tony entende… Un objeto pesado se estrelló en su cabeza, Steve volteo encendido en coraje, sentándose sobre la cama como resorte.

“¿Qué te pasa?”

“Mira, tu oído ha vuelto” Tony dijo sonriente, su mirada cínica y sus brazos cruzados.

“¿Qué te pasa Stark?” Steve usó su apellido para demostrar que tan enojado se encontraba, no solo por el golpe imprevisto, sino por la actitud aferrada de Tony ante la situación suicida.

“No, más bien ¿Qué te pasa a ti Rogers? ¿Estás en esto o no?”

“¡Esto es el colmo!” Steve se levantó agitando las manos en el aire, su mirada exasperada y su ceño fruncido “Estas arrojándote a una situación sin salida ni beneficio y te importa un carajo lo que yo te diga o lo que puedas afectar a Peter con esto, es como si de la nada todo se tratara de ti, como siempre, como en todo”

Tony río burlesco “Creo que no has entendido que es mi cuerpo, es mi embarazo, es mi decisión”

“¿Ah sí? A ver como la libras sin que te done un mililitro más de sangre para mantener a ese… feto aún con vida”

Tony le dirigió una mirada asesina.

“Me las arreglaría sin problema. No te necesito”

Steve lo miró incrédulo

“¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?” dijo molesto, por primera vez en un año sin medir la gravedad de las palabras que decía por miedo a contemplar a Tony llorando.

“No lo sé, la vida supongo” dijo cínico y con una gran sonrisa burlesca.

Steve estaba desacostumbrado a este Tony Stark, este genio arrogante y fuerte del que se había enamorado hace 12 años, con el que no había convivido desde hace 7. Caminó en círculos frustrado, tomó una almohada y salió de la habitación. Tony exhalo pesadamente y contemplo la cama vacía. Por un momento considero salir en busca de Steve, sin embargo un ligero movimiento en su interior lo hizo mantenerse firme, sonrió para sí mismo y se acostó. Apagó la luz.

\------

“Alguien no tuvo una buena noche ¿Cierto?” Era la voz de Natasha y sonaba burlesca, Steve entreabrió los ojos pesadamente pare encontrarla sentada en la mesa de centro justo enfrente del sillón en el cual dormía.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Steve preguntó adormilado

“A Bruce le dio pena subir a preguntarte que había pasado, pero creo que ya tengo todas las respuestas que necesitaba” Steve se talló los ojos confundido y se sentó aflojerado en el sillón, bostezo.

“¿Qué respuestas?”

“Tony ha vuelto”

“Natasha es muy temprano para solucionar acertijos, por favor”

Natasha sonrió ampliamente y le dio tenues palmadas en la espalda

“Te darás cuenta antes de lo que crees” dijo y con la misma sonrisa juguetona se levantó de la mesa, caminó hacía el elevador.

“Peter, buenos días” Steve escuchó su voz dulce y volteo a verla hincada junto al pequeño de cabello castaño revuelto y pijama de Iron Man, sonrió.

Se levantó estirando la espalda, varios huesos tronaron placenteramente, caminó hasta ellos, Peter sonrió alegremente al verlo.

“Fui a buscarlos al cuarto y no estaban ¿Por qué no dormiste arriba con papá?”

“Tenía trabajo que terminar y me vine a la sala a acabarlo”

“¿Y terminaste?” Peter preguntó inocentemente creyendo toda la historia que Steve le decía.

“Sí, todo en orden” Peter sonrió de nuevo y dio un cálido beso en la mejilla de Steve, el Capitán sonrió aliviado y lo tomó en brazos levantándolo.

“¿Dónde está papá?” Peter preguntó y Steve volteo a ver a Natasha.

“Esa es una excelente pregunta, creí que aún dormía”

“Está abajo” Natasha dijo fríamente ya de pie junto a ellos.

“¿Abajo en el laboratorio de Banner?” Steve preguntó temeroso.

“No, abajo en su taller” Natasha dijo con una sonrisa pícara que solo Steve entendió.

“Lleva todo el año sin bajar”

“Exacto” dijo sonriente y se metió al ascensor, las puertas se cerraron dejando a Steve solo con Peter.

“¿Por qué crees que haya decidido bajar?” Peter preguntó curioso, Steve debía admitir que la misma pregunta estaba danzando por su mente, angustiando sus nervios.

“No tengo idea” contestó honesto y con el niño en brazos camino hasta la cocina.

\- - - - -

Peter leía en silencio un libro que Bucky le había regalado hace unas semanas, Steve estaba a su lado hojeando varios documentos de SHIELD, llenando reportes y analizando pistas de una posible misión, Banner entró a la estancia con su taza de té vacía, caminó hasta la cocina.

Eran pasadas de las seis de la tarde y Tony había bloqueado el ascensor para que nadie pudiera bajar al taller, ni siquiera Steve. El capitán estaba furioso sin embargo intentó ocupar su mente en pendientes que hacía falta resolver. Inclusive había recogido la habitación de ambos y ayudado a Peter a recoger la de él.

En eso el sonido del elevador se escuchó y los tres hombres que se encontraban en planta baja involuntariamente dirigieron la mirada hacía el ascensor.

Tony salió de él sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, ni siquiera  a Peter, caminó hasta la cocina yendo directamente hasta la cafetera. Bruce lo vio incrédulo.

“Tony no puedes tomar café en este estado” Bruce dijo en un tono algo severo pero intentando no levantar la voz para no llamar la atención de Peter y Steve, fue inevitable, el pequeño Peter dejó el libro en el piso y se levantó lleno de júbilo, corrió hasta la cocina y abrazo a Tony de las piernas, sus manos entrelazadas en su cadera. Tony sacudió juguetonamente su cabello.

“Papi ¿Por qué decidiste bajar a tu taller?” Peter preguntó inocentemente y Tony esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Se acuclillo y extendió los brazos para levantar a Peter, el pequeño abrió los brazos para facilitar el trabajo, entonces una voz nada amigable se escuchó:

“No debes cargar nada pesado Tony” Era la tan bien conocida voz de Steve en su habitual modo de regaño para Tony, Peter lo volteo a ver casi molesto.

“¿Por qué no?” preguntó desafiante, su barbilla levantada haciendo la misma mueca que Tony solía hacer cuando su arrogancia lo  cegaba. Steve sonrió por dentro, sin embargo sus labios permanecían tensos.

“Dile a papá Tony que te explique” dijo con una sonrisa fría y Tony levantó la mirada molesto, su mirada era fría, penetrante y hostil, Steve sonrió inevitablemente, esta mirada de Stark le recordaba tanto a los primeros meses en los que se conocieron y peleaban por todo. Peter dirigió su mirada curiosa a Tony, el ingeniero exhalo pesadamente.

“Mira, préstame tu mano” dijo y Peter obedeció, Tony puso delicadamente la mano del pequeño en su vientre “Vas a tener un hermanito” Peter retiró la mano inmediatamente asustado y volteo a ver a Steve esperando que su papá más sensato lo negara, Steve exhalo pesadamente y asintió. Peter de nuevo volteo a ver a Tony.

“¿Por qué?” Peter preguntó serio, su semblante rígido y su mirada ofendida, a Tony lo tomó por sorpresa.

“Porque papi Steve no puede ponerse tranquilo” dijo Tony cínicamente y Steve bufó molesto, caminó hasta ellos tomando no tan amigablemente a Tony del brazo, obligándolo a ponerse en pie.

“Tenemos que hablar” dijo fríamente.

“No entiendo” Peter dijo comenzando a molestarse, Banner permanecía en un incómodo silencio, incapaz de salir de la cocina puesto que Steve y Tony obstruían la circulación.

“En un rato te explico Peter, tengo que hablar con Tony un momento” dijo nada amigable y tomándolo de la playera de manga larga que vestía lo arrastro hasta el elevador cerrando las puertas, Tony alcanzó a agarrar su taza llena de café.

“¿Qué te pasa?” preguntó Steve intentando contener su coraje.

“Nada” respondió Tony cínico y dio un sorbo a su taza de café, las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Steve le arrebató la taza aventándola al concreto pulido del taller, la taza de porcelana estallo en miles de pedazos creando una gran mancha de café en el piso.

“¿Qué te pasa?” Tony gritó alterado empujando agresivamente a Steve, el Capitán retrocedió un paso y gritó exasperado intentando controlar su enojo para no dañar físicamente a Tony.

“Primero mandas al carajo a todos y te adentras en una situación suicida…”

“Otra vez con eso, no tengo tu tiempo” dijo arrogante y caminó hacia adentro del taller, Steve lo siguió cada vez más irritado.

“Escúchame Stark”

“No, escúchame tú. Vamos dejando algo en claro desde el principio Capitán. Todo lo que eres, lo que siempre has sido y seguirás siendo es gracias a mi apellido. Comenzaste como un experimento de laboratorio, si no fuera por Howard hubieras muerto de un ataque de asma hace más de 80 años, si no fuera por mí jamás hubieras salido de tu obsesión por una época que ya pasó, fuiste el líder de los Vengadores solo porque yo lo decidí, has sobrevivido porque yo así lo he querido. Vives en mi penthouse, de mis acciones, tienes una vida gracias a mí, inclusive te comparto a mi hijo, porque tú bien sabes que Peter es mío. Así que Rogers, tú no tienes por qué venir a poner en duda mis decisiones, suicidas o no son mías y lo mínimo que puedes hacer es apoyarlas”

Los labios de Steve temblaban notablemente, un nudo atado a su garganta impidiendo que cualquier palabra se articulara, inclusive ahogaban los sollozos que involuntariamente querían salir, sus ojos cristalinos y sus pulmones reteniendo el aire que bien sabía que si dejaba escapar saldría en forma de un llanto incontrolable.

Jamás se había sentido tan herido, tan hecho mierda. La sola factibilidad de que Tony realmente pensara eso de él lo destruía, intentaba no romperse frente a esos ojos castaños encendidos, intentaba no demostrar lo mucho que Stark lo había herido. Él jamás había buscado algo que no fuera el bienestar de Tony, toda esta situación era debido a lo suicida del problema… Steve sintió sus piernas temblando y su vista nublosa, retrocedió un paso.

La mirada de Tony se iba ablandando segundo a segundo, sus facciones se empezaban a suavizar y sus ojos cristalinos denotaban que acababa de analizar las palabras que venenosamente habían escapado sus labios en un impulso.

“¿Quién putas eres?” Steve preguntó con voz quebrada e inevitablemente rompió en un llanto incontenible, Tony avanzó un paso comenzando a tomar conciencia de sus palabras.

“Steve…”

Pero Steve sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos totalmente cristalinos y sus mejillas húmedas, el nudo en la garganta se desato provocando que varios sollozos salieran de sus labios, se metió en el elevador cerrando las puertas tras de él.

Tony gritó su nombre, pero ya era tarde, se llevó ambas manos a la frente intentando recordar las palabras que acababa de decir ¡maldita sea!

En cuanto el elevador regresó al taller Tony lo tomó subiendo hasta la cocina, busco con la mirada sin encontrar rastro alguno de Steve, subió hasta planta alta y encontró la luz del cuarto de Peter encendida, camino agitado entreabriendo la puerta, vio a Banner y a Peter sentados sobre el tapete viendo una película animada de Disney… Mierda. Buscó por todos los cuartos del penthouse, no encontró nada, entonces caminó hasta la puerta principal del penthouse y la encontró sin seguro. Las llaves de Steve arrojadas sobre la mesa de cristal de la estancia.

“¿Qué acabo de hacer?”

\- - - - - -

Steve caminaba sin rumbo, lloraba descontrolado, sus manos temblando y las palabras de Tony haciendo eco en su mente, no sabía dónde estaba y no le importaba. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, las luces de la ciudad iluminando su camino, fina lluvia caía sincronizada haciendo de la ciudad de Nueva York nocturna un espectáculo delirante.

Miles de diversas ideas cruzaron su mente, desde pelear la custodia de Peter hasta apoyar a Tony en esta estúpida y suicida idea de un segundo embarazo que no llevaría a nada más que a la inminente muerte.

Entre divagaciones mentales se fue perdiendo por las angostas calles de un barrio desconocido, no sabía dónde se encontraba y tampoco sabía cómo volver, su corazón latía agitado, tampoco sabía qué hora era. Escuchó pasos pesados atrás de él, cada vez más cerca, en un impulso de valentía y coraje volteo desafiante, encontró a Bucky detrás de él.

“Perdón, creí que eras alguien más” Steve dijo con voz quebrada, Bucky levantó los brazos en ademan de paz.

“Solo soy yo, te vi cruzar Central Park, ibas llorando y te seguí, perdón”

Steve asintió secando sus patéticas lagrimas con la manga de su sweater, sonrió tímidamente, Bucky sonrió instantáneamente al verlo.

“Ven, mi departamento no queda muy lejos, te invitó un té”

Steve lo miro confundido, sus labios aun temblando.

“O si quieres te puedo indicar el camine de regreso al Penthouse...”

“No” Steve contestó impulsivamente y Bucky sonrió involuntariamente “Esta bien, un té”

Bucky asintió y se quitó cautelosamente la chamarra de piel que llevaba puesta, la puso delicadamente sobre los hombros de Steve.

“Ven, hace frío” dijo y lo tomó delicadamente de la mano, Steve tembló al tomar la mano de un hombre que no fuera Tony, sin embargo no rechazo el contacto

Una vez sentado en aquel modesto apartamento y con una taza de té en sus manos se sentía un poco más sensato, Bucky lo veía fijamente esperando a que Steve comenzará la conversación. Steve entreabrió los labios sin embargo se sentía tan herido que no quería recordar los recientes sucesos, no quería de nuevo esas palabras punzocortantes atormentando su mente.

“No puedo…” dijo débilmente y Bucky asintió, no lo iba a forzar. Se levantó cauteloso del sillón que estaba y se sentó junto a Steve.

“¿No te molesta?” preguntó cauteloso y Steve le regaló una ligera sonrisa

“No”

“Ven” Bucky dijo cariñoso y abrió los brazos, Steve lo dudó por un momento, sin embargo se sentía tan roto, tan frágil, apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de Bucky e inclinó su cuerpo hasta quedar semi-acostado encima de él, Bucky entrelazo sus dedos humanos en el cabello rubio de Steve, inhalando pacíficamente su aroma, extrañaba tanto tenerlo así.

“¿Recuerdas cuando éramos chicos?”

Steve sonrió inmediatamente

“¿Chicos de 5 años? ¿Chicos de 70?” Bucky soltó una risita.

“Antes del suero, cuando solo eras un debilucho golpeado” Steve soltó la primera risa del día.

“Sí”

“Solía hacerte un té, te acostabas así y platicábamos acerca de tonterías”

“De nuestros sueños y nuestros miedos”

“Sí”

Hubo un momento de silencio, Bucky seguía masajeando delicadamente la cabeza de Steve.

“Bucks…”

“¿Sí?”

“¿Crees que todo lo que soy es por Tony?”

“Por supuesto que no” Bucky dijo inmediatamente, su voz sonaba al borde del enojo.

“Solo lo pienso y si no fuera por Howard Capitán América no existiría, y si no fuera por Tony, Steve tampoco existiría” dijo con voz apagada y Bucky se movió del sillón, levantándolo, Steve lo vio confundido, Bucky se sentó frente a él, clavando su azul mirada en los ojos azul cielo de Steve.

“Escucha algo, Capitán América siempre ha estado aquí” dijo y apunto al corazón de Steve “Sin Howard o con Howard lo que significa Capitán América siempre ha estado ahí Steve, noble, valiente, honorable, honesto. Siempre has sido él, naciste para ser él y nadie jamás puede decir que lo eres por ellos, si lo hacen entonces no te conocen. Y Tony… Podría decir tantas cosas acerca de él. Steve, tú lo volviste a la vida”

“Él ya tenía una vida cuando yo aparecí Bucks”

“¿A qué le llamas una vida? ¿Sexo desenfrenado? ¿Alcohol? ¿Una relación enfermiza con la pobre de Pepper? ¿Un ego intolerable? Tony Stark aprendió que era vivir por ti Steve”

“Tony Stark siempre ha sabido que es vivir”

“Cada quién tiene su concepto de vivir Steve y lo respeto, al menos para mí eso no es vivir”

Steve con la mirada clavada en el piso de madera soltó un sollozo, Bucky levantó su barbilla con una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

“¿Qué es para ti vivir?” Steve pregunto con labios temblorosos.

Bucky clavó su mirada en él, pensó la pregunta por un momento, intentando dar una respuesta honesta, entonces se dio cuenta que todos los momentos que recordaba acerca de vivir estaban relacionados con Steve, desde que conoció a aquel pequeño niño de 5 años en medio de un ataque de amnesia, hasta el momento en el que ambos compartían cama en el ejército. Las pláticas de Steve, los dibujos de Steve, los discursos socio-políticos que no podía evitar dejar salir cada que una injusticia pasaba frente a sus ojos. Los labios de Bucky temblaron por un instante, después con su mirada oceánica decidida en un impulso puso ambas manos sobre las mejilla de Steve y capturó sus labios en un beso hambriento.

Steve no supo cómo reaccionar, permaneció estático sintiendo por primera vez al hombre que conocía desde hace más de 100 años. Sus labios cálidos, su tacto tan gentil, su cabello largo rozando su cuello.

El beso no fue largo, el soldado del invierno se separó cauteloso esperando el inminente rechazo de Steve, sin embargo el Capitán permanecía estático.

“Para mí eso es vivir” dijo sincero y Steve lo penetró con la mirada.

Lucía tan frágil, tan herido, tan vulnerable… Sentir a Bucky cerca lo había hecho sentir tan protegido, tan seguro… Titubeo por un momento, sin embargo en un arranque de coraje y melancolía se levantó del sillón imitando la acción de Bucky, besándolo profundamente, sintiendo como las manos del soldado lo abrazaban gentilmente, saboreando como el beso se convertía de pasional a desesperado, Bucky se levantó del sillón con su brazo de vibranio alrededor de la cintura de Steve. Lo llevó letamente a su cuarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen por durar tanto en actualizar! Pero la escuela de verdad me absorbe, salgo en dos semanas de vacaciones así que actualizaré mucho más seguido c:
> 
> Igual Gracias por seguir aquí. Comentarios y Kudos bienvenidos!


	18. Monstruos.

Los recuerdos definidos eran borrosos, por no decir casi inexistentes, sus labios carnosos se entreabrieron succionando algo de aire para calmar la arritmia que comenzaba a hacer sudar sus manos, cerró sus ojos azules intentando recordar, intentando darle cuerpo a la culpa que segundo a segundo crecía como un monstruo incontrolable. Escenas aparecían intermitentes como vívidas imágenes que le crispaban la piel, sabía que su memoria endémica todo lo recordaría si tan solo dejará de inconscientemente negarse a recordar.

Dejo escapar el aire por sus labios y apretó más los parpados y después de despejar su mente y relajar los labios, recordó. Las manos de James cuidadosamente desabrochando cada botón de su camisa, sus labios tiernos trazando un sendero de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su pecho, sus manos enterradas entre el cabello largo y oscuro de él, después otro beso hambriento en sus labios que lo hizo separarse entre el primer jadeo de la noche, sus ojos azules cristalinos, su mirada incierta, su mente reprimiéndolo, su cuerpo entusiasmándolo.

James lo acostó pacíficamente en la cama, removiendo la poca ropa que quedaba entre ellos, la erección de Steve era sólida y demandaba atención, la lengua de James se deslizaba juguetona, lo degusto como alguien que llevara siglos esperando hacerlo, su toque era tan gentil, tan estúpidamente perfecto y atinado, Steve arqueaba la espalda en respuesta de cada movimiento de James, sus labios temblaban y sus gemidos inundaron pronto el departamento.

Steve sacudió la cabeza con ojos llorosos, se mordió el labio intentando contener un sollozo que pudiera provocar que James despertara. Sí, había tenido sexo oral con su mejor amigo, pero eso no era lo peor, no estaba ni siquiera cerca a lo peor…

Recordó las manos de James sujetándolo de la cintura, los besos marcando su nuca, su cuello, descendiendo por su espalda, después sintió como lentamente lo lubricaba, lo hacía expandirse… Sí, sabía perfectamente cada movimiento que James hacía, él los hacía con Tony.

Tony.

Como una flecha atravesándole el corazón sintió el recuerdo de la primera embestida de James en su cuerpo, después siguieron muchas más y un placer tan carnal, tan incontrolable… Tan devastador para ambos, orgasmos continuos y prolongados, sudor, temblores agitantes. Y entonces vino ese momento después del sexo, en el que James lo sujetaba entre sus brazos y besaba delicadamente su frente, en el que Steve no pensaba claramente y apoyaba sus labios en su pecho, buscando seguridad, protección, estúpidamente buscando ser alguien.

Entre el silencio nocturno James había dejado escapar un “te amo”, fue en ese momento cuando Steve se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de haber tomado una decisión basada en la melancolía y la rabia. No había dicho nada, había pretendido que dormía, si Bucky lo habría creído o no, no era un asunto que quisiera descubrir.

Sin embargo la noche fue amarga después de eso, involuntariamente su mente comenzó a tortúralo con miles de recuerdos de Tony, con su sonrisa ruborizada, su arrogancia que tantas veces lo condenaba, y otras más lo salvaba. Su Tony.

Recordó la primera noche que pasaron juntos y como Steve le había dicho que lo amaba, de la misma manera en que Bucky lo había hecho, con la misma firmeza en la voz, y Tony igual con su frente pegada en su cuello se había levantado abruptamente pidiéndole que no dejara que los sentimientos se añadieran a lo carnal.

Steve había jurado con su vida que lo amaba y que no era la clase de hombre que mintiera con tal de conseguir algo tan vacío como puro sexo. Entonces la culpa fue demasiada y un sollozo tenue escapo su garganta, volteo asustado a ver a James, esperando no haberlo despertado con su patético llanto, James aun dormía, su espalda desnuda iluminada y el reloj de la mesa de noche marcaba las 10 de la mañana. Mierda.

Se levantó cauteloso, sus ojos azules húmedos y rojos, se vistió rápidamente, y se dispuso a salir del apartamento, caminó hasta la puerta, antes se detuvo frente a un gran espejo de cuerpo completo que Bucky tenía en la sala, se contempló por un momento, todo su cuello estaba marcado por manchas oscuras moradas, sus brazos rasguñados, inclusive podía notar en su mirada algo roto.

 Tony lo descubriría al primer vistazo, inclusive con el suero estas marcas tardarían mínimo medio día en sanar. No podía ser visto… pero tampoco podía quedarse. Volteo de reojo a la habitación y murmurando un tenue “perdón” salió del apartamento.

\- - - - - - ---

Tony estaba sentado en el gélido mármol, sus huesos expuestos recargados en el sólido muro de concreto, sus piernas cruzadas resguardando en el centro su panza más notoria y una botella de vodka. No había dormido, su mente no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez las palabras asesinas que había dicho hace una noche.

Steve no había vuelto.

Steve no había vuelto y nadie sabía nada de él, Bucky ni siquiera le había contestado sus llamadas. Natasha había sido lo suficientemente gentil para llevar a Peter a los scouts y ahorrarle esta escena tan patética, tan Stark.

Secó de nuevo las lágrimas que volvían a salir de su mirada castaña, sus profundas arrugas más marcadas por el desvelo y la angustia. Su visión nebulosa por el alcohol. Escuchó pasos en la puerta principal e intentó levantarse del piso lo más rápido posible… Tal vez al fin Steve había llegado, tal vez él estaba bien, tal vez lo perdonaría…

Caminó tambaleándose con la botella en mano hasta la puerta, su sonrisa se extinguió al momento en que vio que era Bruce quién entraba al penthouse.

“Tony, no puedes estar tomando, ni sin playera, te puede dar neumonía”

Tony sonrió nostálgico ignorándolo por completo y apoyado sobre el mismo muro dejo su cuerpo deslizar hasta el frío mármol, Bruce se acuclillo junto a él.

“¿Qué paso? ¿Steve está bien?”

“No sé nada de él Bruce”

“¿Desde cuándo?”

“Ayer le dije cosas terribles, no… no sé qué paso. De la nada estaba muy enojado con él, por todo, por nada… dije cosas que no sentía y creo que él creyó que yo pensaba todo eso…” Su voz quebrada al final, un llanto audible, Bruce le dio una sonrisa rota, Tony se veía tan indefenso, tan quebrantado.

Bruce se quitó el saco gris que tenía y lo puso sobre su pecho desnudo, cubriendo el pequeño bulto que día a día se dejaba ver mayor.

“Tony, es normal que el embarazo te altere emocionalmente”

“Bruce soy un monstruo. Steve, Steve solo se preocupa por mí, él es tan bueno, siempre lo ha sido y yo siempre soy tan arrogante, tan odioso y despreciable” Bruce sonrió de nuevo dándole un beso en la frente, su pulgar recorriendo amistosamente su mejilla.

“Tony, tú siempre has sido así, de eso se enamoró Steve”

“¿Cómo puede alguien amar a un monstruo?”

“Tony, he conocido muchos monstruos en mi vida… conozco a uno particularmente bien por desgracia, y créeme cuando te digo, tú no eres un monstruo”

Tony le regaló la primer sonrisa de su agónica mañana, Bruce sonrió también e intento ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, una vez ambos parados puso cariñosamente su mano en el bulto ya formado bajo sus costillas. Tony hizo una mueca y con la ayuda de Banner pudo caminar hacía la estancia.

 - - - - - -

“Soy un monstruo Natasha” La voz de Steve sonaba totalmente destruida, su cuello tenía marcas rojizas, como si alguien hubiese intentado estrangularlo, su mirada jamás había estado tan cristalina y no se dignaba ni siquiera a mirarla a los ojos.

“¿Steve estas bien? ¿Cómo sabías que yo estaría aquí?”

 “Te seguí, perdón, tenía que hablar contigo” Natasha asintió desconfiada, ambos parados en media banqueta a pocas cuadras de Central Park donde habitualmente los scouts se reunían.

“¿Viste que traje a Peter en la mañana? no te vi en el penthouse, Tony se veía particularmente mal hoy”

“¿Mal cómo? ¿Está bien? ¿De salud? ¿Le comentaste a Bruce?”

“Sí, tranquilo, Bruce debe estar ya con él. ¿No pasaste la noche con él, cierto?”

“Nos peleamos, y salí a caminar, solo quería despejar mi mente, tenía toda la intención de volver… hice algo despreciable Nat, creo que jamás me lo voy a perdonar”

Natasha sonrió entretenida.

“¿Qué? ¿No ayudaste a una señora a cruzar la calle? ¿No bajaste a ningún gato de ningún árbol?”

Steve levantó la mirada por primera vez, clavándola directamente en los ojos verdes de Natasha y entonces su sonrisa se esfumó por completo, jamás había contemplado a Steve tan destruido, ni siquiera aquella vez que había ido a la torre a reclamarles acerca de que ellos sabían de Peter y lo habían ocultado.

“Me acosté con Bucky”

La reacción de Natasha fue impulsiva, una cachetada tajante haciendo girar su mandibula, su mirada tornándose asesina, sus facciones endurecidas.

“Eres un idiota”

“Sí, lo sé, y me siento tan estúpido, tan banal, tan mierda” La voz de Steve se quebró y golpeo frustrado un árbol cercano, fracturando el tronco con su puño, Natasha permaneció inmóvil.

“No puedo creer que le hicieras eso a Tony Steve, creí que eras diferente”

“Perdón, fue la melancolía, la estupidez del momento, el impulso, el coraje, la falta de él… Tony no ha sido Tony desde que lo volví a encontrar”

“Claro que no Steve, tiene un hijo carajo, y tú también ¿Cómo no pensaste en él?”

Steve no tenía palabras ni argumentos, permaneció callado esperando que Natasha se fuera, sin embargo conforme el tiempo fue avanzando las facciones de la asesina se suavizaron.

“Tienes que valorar si de verdad quieres seguir en esto o no, Steve, aunque no parezca, él te ama”

“Yo sé, y yo lo amo a él, no hay nada que valorar, solo… puta madre, solo fue una estupidez y… Mierda Natasha soy un monstruo, Bucky me dijo que me amaba… Bucky… lo lastime a él y a Tony al mismo tiempo” Steve rompió en llanto y Natasha a pesar de su enojo lo quería en demasía, además entendía esta clase de impulsos, esta clase de errores de sexo vacío por despecho, ella misma había cometido ese error con Banner y aunque el científico jamás se había enterado, era una culpa que cargaba en su interior, sin embargo sabía que el sexo y el amor eran conceptos muy diferentes, que se podían separar perfectamente sin alterar ninguno de los dos. Se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó.

“Te entiendo más de lo que te imaginas Steve, debes enmendar tu error”

“Lo sé y pienso decírselo, solo quería ver a Peter una vez más, sé que no me perdonará tan fácil, sé que no merezco que me perdone, pero ne…”

“¿Decirle qué?” Natasha lo interrumpió incrédula

“Lo que paso en la noche”

“De ninguna manera”

“¿De qué hablas? No puedo llegar e inventarme una mentira y vivir como si nada de esto hubiera pasado ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me odiaría cuando se entere?”

“No tiene por qué enterarse Steve, si le dices lo vas a destruir, y no es el momento perfecto, créeme. Tony te necesita más que nunca”

“No puedo vivir con mentiras Natasha”

“Hazlo por él. Ya vivió un embarazo solo, ¿Vas a dejar que igual este solo esta vez?”

Steve comenzó a caminar en círculos en frustración, sus manos en la cabeza y sus dientes mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior.

“Natasha no soy bueno mintiendo”

“No tienes que hacerlo, solo estas omitiendo información”

“No”

“Has lo que quieras entonces, pero atente a las consecuencias de cada una de tus decisiones Rogers”

Natasha jamás le había llamado por su apellido.

Después de que las horas pasaron y todas las manchas de su cuerpo habían desaparecido, Steve caminó hacía el bosque, esperando a que Peter saliera, Peter salió serio y al verlo una enorme sonrisa de júbilo se dibujó en sus labios.

“Papá Steve, ayer no te vi en la noche”

“Tuve que salir de emergencia Peter, pero ya estoy de vuelta” dijo con un nudo en la garganta y el niño asintió.

“Mira, lo vi y pensé en regalárselo a Papi Tony ¿Te gusta?”

Steve contemplo el oso blanco de peluche que Peter sujetaba difícilmente con ambos brazos

“Me encanta” dijo con ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos, no quería perder esto, nada valía tanto como esa sonrisa inocente, ese cabello quebrado, esos ojos idénticos a los de él. Mierda, había sido un idiota.

“Creo que lo necesitas más tú” dijo y se lo dio gentilmente, Steve lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

“Gracias”  Peter sonrió sincero y le dio un cálido abrazo.

“Sé que las cosas han sido difíciles, pero todo mejorará. Créeme”

Steve asintió con una mirada angustiada, ojala fuera cierto.

\- - - - - -

Jarvis abrió la puerta principal del penthouse sin decir una palabra, en la paranoia de culpas y demonios de Steve sintió que el AI ya sabía todo, su silencio tal vez representaba su inconformidad… Tal vez inclusive Tony sabía.

Peter entró al penthouse dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina en busca de algo para la cena, Steve buscó con la mirada a Tony, nada. En eso Bruce venía bajando las escaleras, tragó saliva difícilmente, esperando la peor reacción, pero Banner sonrió tenuemente.

“Está dormido, tomó demasiado vodka, pero el… feto está bien” Bruce dijo recordándose a sí mismo que Steve no estaba conforme con la idea del embarazo de Tony, Steve sonrió melancólico.

“El bebé Bruce”

Bruce abrió los ojos impresionado.

“Creí que no estabas de acuerdo”

“Creo que he cambiado de opinión” Bruce sonrió sincero y le dio un cálido abrazo a Steve.

“Sé que Tony puede ser un poco difícil de digerir, y el embarazo lo enloquece, pero créeme que está de vuelta”

“¿El Tony sarcástico, arrogante, billonario, filántropo, genio y mujeriego?” Steve preguntó con una sonrisa divertida al recordar una de las primeras peleas que habían tenido.

“El mismo pero cambiando lo de mujeriego por papá”

Otro tragó amargo de culpa se deslizo por la garganta de Steve, no pudo decir nada, simplemente asintió.

“Natasha dijo algo parecido”

“Sí, sostengo la teoría que los embarazos le cambian la personalidad, este en específico ha regresado al antiguo Tony, del que te enamoraste”

“Yo lo amo bajo cualquier personalidad en la que este” Bruce sonrió de nuevo.

“Habla con él, generalmente tú lo haces entrar en razón. Ahorita está muy ebrio, tuvo un día duro, entiende que sus emociones se agudizan y puede tomarse todo de una manera más personal” Steve asintió, se sentía tan estúpido, las palabras que lo habían herido tanto, que habían causado que se arrojara a la cama de Bucky no habían sido nada más que hormonas desbocadas de un embarazo que de cierta manera había sido su culpa.

Vaya que él si sabía ser un verdadero imbécil.

El teléfono sonó y Peter contesto, mientras Bruce daba las ultimas indicaciones de cuidado de Stark y salía con una tímida sonrisa del penthouse.

“Es Bucky papá”

Steve volteo horrorizado hacía el teléfono, Peter lo sostenía en su mano, estirando el brazo hacía su dirección, Steve asintió y tomó la bocina.

“¿Bucky?” preguntó con voz temblorosa.

“Te fuiste” la voz del otro hombre sonaba quebrada y revuelta, como si mucho alcohol lo hubiese descoordinado.

“Perdón, fue una…”

“¿Idiotez?” preguntó Bucky, su voz totalmente rota y encendida en coraje.

“Un impulso”

“¿Así que a eso estamos jugando Steve? ¿Las noches que Tony te bota vas a venir a cogerme y al otro día vas a buscarlo a él?”

“Tú sabes bien lo que siento por él”

“Claro, que estúpido fui al creer que podías ver más allá de él”

“Bucky perdón”

“Es increíble, eres increíble”

“Sé que no hay manera en que me perdones…”

“Ahórrate tus patéticas disculpas Steve, mejor ten los cojones de decir lo que sientes” Steve se encendió en coraje en un segundo.

“Jamás te dije que te quisiera a ti James, tú siempre has sabido que lo amo a él, que tengas problemas aceptándolo no es mi culpa”

“¿Sabes que sí es tu puta culpa? Venir y besarme y dejarte tocar, y coger, y pasar la noche conmigo” su voz totalmente quebrada, los ojos de Steve llenos de lágrimas, la mirada de Peter consternada.

“Perdón si te lastime pero quiero que entiendas, que lo amo a él” una risa histérica se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

“Tú no sabes que es amar, si lo supieras no le hubieras hecho esto. ¿Qué va a sentir cuando se entere?”

“No es relevante lo que paso”

“¿Con qué no piensas decirle?” la voz de Bucky había mutado, se escuchaba demasiado coraje, demasiada tristeza, demasiada ira contenida.

“No es de tu incumbencia”

“Oh no Steve… Claro que lo es”

El sonido muerto de la línea se escuchó, la mirada de Steve desorbitada, sus labios temblando.

“¿Estas bien?” Peter preguntó consternado, aunque Steve asintió sabía que nada de esto estaba bien, sabía que Jarvis registraba todas las llamadas y que ya se había enterado de todo, sabía que las últimas palabras de Bucky habían sido una amenaza sutil. Sabía incluso que  su misma culpa no le dejaría mentirle a Tony. Se mordió el labio aún más fuerte, el metálico sabor de la sangre impregnándolo.

Después de controlarse y haber dejado a Peter en su cama caminó cauteloso hasta la recamara principal en la que Tony aún dormía plácidamente, se metió en las cobijas con una arritmia por los nervios, Tony se movió abriendo los ojos perezosamente.

“Creí que no volverías después de lo que te dije” su voz algo quebrada, su mirada penetrante, los ojos azules de Steve se cristalizaron, lágrimas de culpa silenciosa comenzaron a ahogarlo. Tony se pegó más a él.

“Perdóname Steve, lo que dije fue terrible y jamás lo he creído, yo… yo sé que tú me volviste a la vida…”

Steve no pudo soportar más y lo besó profundamente, poniendo su mano cautelosamente en su espalda baja y la otra delineando la curva de su bulto.

“No digas nada Tony, no tengo nada que perdonarte, más bien perdóname tú a mí”

“¿Perdonarte por qué?”

Steve lo sentía en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo las palabras de Natasha retumbaron en su mente.

“Por no haberte apoyado en esto” dijo y puso cálidamente la palma de su mano en su vientre” Tony sonrió incrédulo.

“¿En serio?” preguntó, su sonrisa ancha marcando sus arrugas profundas, Steve lo besó de nuevo.

“Siempre”

No supo si fue la culpa, o la realización de la situación, no supo si era lo vulnerable que la mirada castaña lo hacía sentir, o lo completo que se sentía al tenerlo abrazado. Solo sabía que debía apoyarlo en cualquier situación que viniera, porque todo era tan frágil, tan efímeramente perfecto.


	19. Quinto mes

 

Se movió tranquilamente entre la cama, estrechó sus brazos intentando pegar más a Tony a su cuerpo, nada. Abrió los ojos pesadamente para encontrar la cama vacía, se sentó de golpe asustado, la primera idea en su mente: Tal vez Tony ya sabe todo. Se mordió el labio angustiado y bajo los pies de la cama, sus dedos sobre la duela de madera.

“No te angusties, el señor Stark aún no sabe nada” Era la voz de Jarvis y el simple hecho de que su culpa fuera tan translucida lo puso aún más nervioso, se sentía insignificante, poco digno de estar en esta cama, aún con la compañía del ingeniero.

“¿Dónde está?”

“El señor está en su taller desde las 6 de la mañana”

“Wow… ¿Qué está haciendo?”

“Es confidencial” Steve sonrió tenuemente, era como volver 10 años atrás.

Un momento de silencio irrumpió en la habitación, Steve se mordió el labio dudándolo, no sabía si confesarse con Jarvis, sabía que podía confiar totalmente en él, sin embargo también sabía que la concepción de Jarvis acerca de él cambiaría, y no quería que malinterpretara las cosas, no peor de lo que ya era.

“Jarvis, tengo que decirle”

El silencio se prolongó tanto que Steve perdió toda esperanza de ser digno del dialogo con el AI.

“No considero que sea algo relevante” La respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa.

“Tú sabes que lo es”

“No en este estado”

“Jarvis me siento muy mierda, muy culpable…”

“Capitán, con todo respeto, mis protocolos de ética fueron configurados por el señor Stark y ellos me indican claramente que mientras no haya sentimientos involucrados, no es tan grave la situación”

“Sí Jarvis, tus protocolos no son lo mismo que la sensibilidad de Tony”

“Yo tengo mis dudas”

Steve sonrió tenuemente y se dirigió al baño, dispuesto a portar su mejor cara. Después de cumplir las necesidades físicas e higiénicas y darle de desayunar a Peter decidió bajar con un plato con dos waffles al taller.

El elevador se abrió inmediatamente, Tony había quitado las contraseñas que lo limitaban a bajar. Al llegar contempló muchos planos esparcidos por todo el espacio, intento leer tenuemente las letras y encontró que todos tenían el símbolo de SHIELD, se mordió el labio angustiado, caminó entre los papeles y las herramientas hasta llegar con Tony, estaba de pie junto a un pequeño dispositivo metálico con luz propia y leía entretenido un plano lleno de cotas, formulas, números y líneas. Steve se mareo solo de verlos, después fijo su mirada azul en Tony, vestía un pantalón holgado gris, un sweater de él negro que a pesar de ser holgado ya se veía estirado por su formado bulto, la mirada de Tony estaba clavada en los números, ni siquiera había advertido su presencia, la música de AC/DC retumbaba el cristal, sus cejas fruncidas y sus labios tensos.

“Buenos días” Steve dijo tenuemente y el ingeniero saltó asustado.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó con una sonrisa sincera y bajo el volumen de la música

“Traje tu desayuno” dijo y le extendió un plato con waffles, Tony sonrió y lo tomó sin quejarse, estaba hambriento.

Caminaron ambos hasta la pequeña sala que tenía ahí, Tony se sentó difícilmente y Steve notó entonces lo enorme que era el bulto comparado con Tony.

“Tony, tienes 4 meses apenas ¿No?” preguntó temeroso y Tony sonrió ampliamente, era la primera vez que Steve se interesaba por su embarazo.

“¿Me estás diciendo en extremo gordo?” Steve torció los ojos con una sonrisa entretenida en sus labios.

“No, es solo que crece muy rápido” Tony hizo una mueca y bajo su mirada al bulto.

“Me preocupa no sentirlo” Steve sonrió al notar la cara de angustia de Tony, se acercó más a él y puso delicadamente su palma sobre el sweater.

“Es porque aún tiene mucho espacio”

“Me gusta pensar eso”

“Vamos, todo saldrá bien” dijo al notar el claro tono de preocupación en la voz de Tony, besó suavemente sus labios.

“Steve, estaba pensando que tal vez debamos considerar un método anticonceptivo después de esto”

Steve soltó una risa audible.

“Creí que no te molestaba el embarazo”

“No me molesta, bueno, me molesta engordar, y el hambre, los cambios de humor, el sudor, la pesadez, las estrías… Tú sabes, todo lo que conlleva verme cada vez menos sexy” Steve torció los ojos y besó de nuevo sus labios, recorriendo cautelosamente las líneas de su cuerpo por sobre la ropa, Tony se separó sutilmente.

“Es en serio Steve”

“Creo que primero tenemos que librar vivos este embarazo que no será nada fácil ¿No te has sentido mal?”

“No, estoy extrañamente estable”

“¿Has pensado algún nombre?” Steve preguntó curioso, sus manos explorando por debajo del sweater la piel estirada y suave de Tony, su pulgar acariciando suavemente la circunferencia.

“Yo puse el nombre de Peter, creo que tal vez ahora es tu turno” dijo en voz tenue y Steve sonrió.

“Anthony me gusta”

“No, me niego rotundamente a usar nuestros nombres con ellos” dijo entretenido y Steve soltó la primera risa del día, tener a Tony tan dócilmente sentado, su vientre expuesto y su sonrisa radiante no tenía precio alguno.

“Tony Stark Junior”

“Suena aún más despreciable que simplemente Tony Stark”

“Tony, tú no eres despreciable” La voz de Steve era firme pero tierna, Tony sonrió arrugando la nariz.

“Señor, Fury se encuentra en la línea” Steve volteo intrigado hacía el techo, Tony carraspeo la garganta.

“Dile que no estoy”

“Como guste”

Tony se puso de pie llevándose el último bocado a la boca, masticando como ardilla, caminó de nuevo hasta la mesa donde estaba, Steve frunció el ceño, ya conocía estas situaciones.

“¿Por qué Fury te está buscando?”

Tony permaneció en silencio

“Tony”

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, Steve se levantó y caminó cautelosamente junto a él, Tony levantó la mirada y retrocedió dos pasos, su sonrisa vibrante denotaba que estaba en problemas, como siempre.

“Me ofrecieron la dirección de SHIELD de nuevo”

Steve se quedó callado, una perfecta “o” formada en sus labios, sí, durante la guerra civil Tony había sido el director de SHIELD, cuando la guerra terminó y él había desaparecido fue cuando a Steve lo promovieron a comandante.

“¿Y?”

“Aún no doy una respuesta, quería hablarlo contigo antes de hacerlo” Steve sonrió sinceramente.

“¿Quieres volver?” preguntó sincero y Tony exhalo audiblemente.

“¿Tú no?” la pregunta había sacudido el interior de Steve, se mordió el labio y dejo salir un suspiro de resignación.

“Sí, es solo que con Peter…”

“Pero estamos juntos, creo que sí podríamos revivir los Vengadores y al mismo tiempo cuidar a Peter”

“Ya no es solo Peter” Steve dijo y puso ambas manos en el bulto de Tony, la luz escapo de los ojos de Stark.

“Lo sé”

“Vamos, no es sano que trabajes en estos siguientes 5 meses”

“No puedo estar sin hacer nada”

“Oye, hay muchos lugares nuevos que yo aún no conozco y apuesto a que puedo mostrarte unos más”

Tony sonrió ampliamente y besó impulsivamente a Steve, el Capitán lo tomó delicadamente de la cintura, sintiendo el desarrollo del beso despertar cada poro de su ser, sintiendo las manos desesperadas de Tony, la piel suave y morena del castaño, los ojos penetrantes y los comentarios irónicos u ofensivos que naturalmente salían de sus labios.

Intentó cuidar sus movimientos para no dañar a Tony, ni al bebé, debía admitir que Stark resultaba mucho más sensual, increíblemente más flexible y mucho más lubricado en este estado, al grito del primer orgasmo Steve sintió como volvía a la vida, su ritmo cardíaco acelerado, su mente dispersa, entre movimientos agitados y sudor Tony encontró sus labios.

Después de incontables jadeos y un grito más Tony dormía desnudo en el sillón del taller, su vientre redondo totalmente expuesto, su cadera redondeada, Steve caminó lentamente hacía él y hecho sobre su cuerpo el mismo sweater negro que Tony llevaba puesto hace unas horas. Besó delicadamente su frente y murmuró en su oído un honesto “te amo”

 - - - - - - - - -

Un mes paso como agua, la culpa de Steve seguía latente, sin embargo contemplar a Tony tan alegre hacía que se disipara poco a poco, la mayor parte del tiempo estaban en museos, restaurantes, paseos por pequeño pueblos, Peter jamás había estado tan contento de tener a una familia unida. Bruce transfería sangre de Steve a Tony una vez por semana, Agatha seguía monitoreando el ritmo cardíaco del bebé, tenía ya 5 meses y su teoría iba comprobándose día a día, el suero era el que mantenía a ambos con vida, Tony no había tenido ninguna recaída ni física ni emocional, se veía más fuerte que nunca.

Steve por su cuenta sentía que cada día era más difícil de separarse del ingeniero, su carisma habitual había vuelto, su desinterés y rebeldía por las reglas, sus noches de alcohol y platicas existenciales, su ironía, inclusive más de una vez entre pequeñas discusiones lo había llamado capipaleta.

Steve volvió a bocetarlo mientras dormía, mientras comía, cuando su ceño fruncido demostraba su molestia y cuando sus ojos torcidos demostraban su soberbia, también bocetaba a Peter, intentaba captar las mismas gesticulaciones de Tony en él, a veces inclusive encontraba las de él mismo.

La consternación de Tony por no sentir al bebé iba en aumento día a día, inclusive llegaba a pensar que tal vez todo esto era psicológico y que realmente no había nada dentro de él, Steve intentaba calmarlo diciéndole que tal vez aún había mucho espacio dentro de él, cada vez era más difícil.

“Fury marcó hoy de nuevo” Tony dijo, su mano derecha sosteniendo un vaso de cristal con whiskey y su brazo izquierdo sosteniendo la almohada blanca, vestía un bóxer negro, una playera azul cielo de Steve que le quedaba ya entallada, su cabello estaba más largo de lo normal y su barba sin definir, Steve le había pedido que conservara el look que había mantenido durante todo el embarazo de Peter, Stark al principio se había rehusad alegando que hace 7 años lo había mantenido por mera depresión, sin embargo el Capitán pensaba que con ese look Tony aparentaba cerca de 60 años y se le hacía extrañamente irresistible dormir con un hombre que casi le triplicara la edad biológica.

Steve volvió en sí intentando poner atención a las palabras de Tony, últimamente se perdía mucho entre el deseo inexplicable que Tony le causaba embarazado.

“¿Disculpa?”

“Steve, cuando te hable por favor procura verme a los ojos y no me devores con la mirada” Tony dijo entretenido dando el último sorbo a su whiskey, Steve se sonrojo inocentemente y se quitó la playera que vestía, quedando en un solo bóxer gris apretado, distendió la cama en silencio aún sonrojado.

Tony se acostó cuidadosamente, cada vez la dimensión mayor en su vientre le dificultaba más el movimiento, Steve lo sostenía cuidadosamente de la mano, cuando por fin se pudo sentar y se cubrió con el edredón de plumas cerró los ojos tranquilamente.

“Fury me marcó hoy de nuevo”

Steve esta vez escucho perfectamente, se acostó junto a él apagando la luz de la mesa de noche, entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tony, besó tiernamente su panza, cada día se encariñaba más a la idea de tener un bebé con Tony, a veces inclusive se preguntaba cómo era posible que no hubiera accedido a esto desde el principio.

“¿Le dijiste que sí?”

“Aún no, necesitamos tomar la decisión juntos”

“Tony, sí quiero volver, pero al mismo tiempo quiero esto” dijo y apretó más a Tony en el abrazo, Tony se deslizo por las cobijas y besó tiernamente los labios de Steve, intentó moverse para entrelazar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Steve, sin embargo fue inútil, soltó una risa.

“Cada vez soy menos flexible”

“Es normal Tony… ¿Aún no lo sientes?” preguntó Steve temeroso.

“No, aún no”

Un momento de silencio hizo que Tony comenzara a arrullarse.

“¿Tony, te acuerdas cuando dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí?” Tony entreabrió los ojos perezoso, su cuerpo envuelto por los musculosos brazos de Steve, bostezo tenuemente.

“Sí”

“¿Aún sigue en pie eso?”

“Siempre”

“Tony, no quiero que me prohíbas estar contigo, ni con Peter, ni con el pequeño que viene en camino. Pase lo que pase”

“Tranquilo Steve, no hay razones para ponerse dramáticos”

“Tony, hay muchas cosas de mí que tú no sabes”

“¿Qué? ¿Eres casado? ¿Por eso después de 10 años no te animas a pedir matrimonio?” Dijo burlesco, sus ojos aún cerrados, Steve sonrió para sí mismo, él sabía la culpa que cargaba, sin embargo aún no tenía el valor para decirlo.

“No Tony, no soy casado” Y Sí, sí quiero pedirte matrimonio… las últimas palabras las conservó en su mente, aún no era el momento indicado.

“No sé vivir sin ti Tony”

“Tranquilo, soy casi inmortal” dijo jugando y después de varios minutos Steve notó su respiración más regulada, había caído en un sueño profundo.

\- - - - -

A media madrugada un grito ensordecedor sacó a Steve de su profundo sueño, se levantó en medio segundo prendiendo la luz de la mesita de noche, contempló a Tony sudando, sus ojos desorbitados y sangre saliendo de su boca entre la violenta tos.

“Tony, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?” Tony no pudo contestar, otro ruido se escuchó, Steve esta vez lo aprecio claramente, era el ruido de huesos rotos, destruidos, entonces contempló hacía abajo y vio como el cuerpo de Tony se desfiguraba, sus gritos salían cada vez más tenues y las sábanas blancas se teñían cada vez más de un rojo escarlata, Steve lo levantó intentando evitar que se ahogara en su propia sangre.

“Jarvis llama a Bruce y a Agatha” la voz de Steve estaba agitada, agresiva. Jarvis obedeció inmediatamente, un ruido aún más gélido se escuchó, el grito de Tony esta vez fue desgarrador, tomó las manos de Steve agresivamente y entre tos ensangrentada intento ponerse en pie, Steve lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, una vez de pie Steve contempló los bruscos movimientos adentro del cuerpo de Tony, recordó las palabras de Agatha.

_“Te romperá las costillas, estas perforaran un pulmón o se clavaran directamente al corazón”_

Steve comenzó a lagrimear involuntariamente, sostenía al hombre que amaba en brazos e intentaba sujetar sus huesos rotos con su mano, evitando que se movieran bruscamente en su interior, su piel era tan translucida... tan frágil.

“Resiste Tony, resiste”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios y Kudos bienvenidos.  
> C:


	20. Tres preguntas. Cuatro semanas.

Las piernas de Steve temblaban rítmicamente, ambas manos entrelazadas cubriendo su boca, intentaba verse lo más sereno posible, Peter estaba callado, sus ojos azules cristalinos perdidos en un punto muerto de la sala.

Sí, ya había recordado perfectamente porque no había aceptado toda esta decisión irracional de un segundo embarazo. Bruce salió del Laboratorio, su bata blanca y sus labios tensos, Natasha llegó a la sala cual sombra de Banner, su mirada angustiada pero su sonrisa intacta, se acercó cautelosamente a Peter.

“Steve necesito hablar contigo” La voz de Bruce era más fría de lo habitual, la poca esperanza de Steve se escapó entre sus dedos al contemplar la situación, sus piernas eran débiles y su voluntad casi inexistente, sin embargo se levantó obediente no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa a Peter, caminó hasta la cocina junto con Banner.

Un momento de silencio fue suficiente para acabar asesinando cualquier hilo de esperanza que tuviera.

“Tony no está bien” Bruce dijo y Steve sintió un júbilo agobiante

“Está vivo” dijo sonriendo, sus lágrimas contenidas, Banner asintió severamente.

“Sí Steve, pero no por mucho tiempo” La mirada del Capitán se hizo fría.

“Sí podrá con esto, yo sé”

Bruce dejó salir un suspiro frustrado.

“No podrá Steve”

“Bruce, solo faltan 4 meses más, además Agatha menciono que desde los 2 meses se puede intervenir con una cesárea para salvar a ambos”

“Steve, siéntate” El capitán obedeció temeroso al contemplar la angustiosa mirada de Banner, sus manos sudando en frío.

“El bebé es demasiado grande para contenerse, le fracturó varias costillas y aunque el suero le está ayudando a sanar tiene órganos vitales perforados, se está desangrando por dentro”

Steve tragó con dificultad

“Debe haber una manera”

“No la hay Steve, las astillas fragmentaron tanto un pulmón que ya no responde a ningún uso, por eso el bebé no se movía, era como si él entendiera que no puede moverse, sin embargo lo hizo y ya viste lo que un solo movimiento puede hacerle a Tony, imagínate cuando sea más grande, más fuerte… “

Steve se mordió el labio con mirada cristalina pero voluntad sólida.

“Pensábamos ahorita mismo practicar la cesárea, salvar su vida, mentirle… pero el mismo cuerpo formó una defensa que nos impide actuar, como si el suero defendiera la vida del feto y no la de Tony”

“¿Cuánto tiempo?” preguntó con voz helada.

“No mucho Steve, no creo que pase la noche, un solo pulmón no es suficiente para abastecer su cuerpo y el del feto con oxígeno. De verdad lo lamento” dijo lo último ya con voz quebrada.

“Dale uno mío”

“¿De qué hablas?”

“Quítame un pulmón, dáselo a él. Lo necesita más”

“Estas loco, no sabemos si eso vaya a afectar tu condición de súper humano, lo más seguro es que su cuerpo rechace el órgano”

“Para este entonces más de la mitad de mi sangre corre por las venas de Tony”

“Sí Steve, pero sigue siendo su genética la dominante”

“Inténtalo”

“Si no funciona será para nada”

“Inténtalo”

Bruce lo contempló en silencio por un momento, después de analizar las estadísticas de probabilidades asintió ligeramente, Steve sonrió tenuemente. Cuando ambos llegaron a la estancia Natasha platicaba con Peter, Steve se hinco frente a ellos abrazando fuertemente al pequeño, le dio un cálido beso en la frente y le prometió que volvería, después ingresó al laboratorio con Bruce.

\- - - - - -

Tony entreabrió los ojos pesadamente, al contemplar de nuevo la habitación principal del penthouse suspiro aliviado, de verdad cada día parecía ser el último que iba a vivir, intento sentarse pero sus brazos temblaban demasiado al intentar apoyarse en ellos.

“Con cuidado Tony” era una voz femenina, Tony volteo a verla, Agatha sonreía sincera sentada a su lado.

“Tú de nuevo”

“Condenada a ti desde aquella carta” Tony sonrió ligeramente

“¿Qué pasó?”

“Casi mueres… de nuevo”

“Dime algo que no sepa” Tony dijo jugando y paso su mano temblorosa por su definida circunferencia, Agatha sonrió complacida al verlo.

“Sorpresivamente vas a mitad del quinto mes de tu embarazo, siempre rompiendo estadísticas”

“¿Dónde está Steve?” Tony preguntó contemplando el cuarto vacío, su mirada danzando entre todo el espacio.

“Steve está recuperándose exitosamente” Tony abrió los ojos y se irguió más

“¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?”

“Tranquilo Tony” Agatha dijo al escuchar el monitor cardiaco dispararse, caminó hacia él y lo tomó de la mano, Stark rechazó el contacto.

“Él está bien, te donó un pulmón para que pudieras seguir vivo”

Tony se mordió el labio, sí, él había querido continuar con esto a expensas de su propia vida, no de la de los demás… menos la de Steve, ¿Quién se quedaría con Peter cuando él no estuviera? Lo necesitaba al frente. Levantó la mirada irritado.

“¿Dónde está?”

“En la que era su habitación antes”

Tony no lo pensó dos veces se levantó de la cama difícilmente, empujó tenuemente a Agatha que buscaba impedirle que saliera, la volteo a ver con una mirada asesina y se arrancó el suero con la otra mano. Ya estaba harto de ser la damisela en peligro.

Bajó por el ascensor, su mirada algo mareada pero su furia manteniéndolo integro, caminó en la pijama negra que vestía, su playera levantada dejando ver parte de su panza de embarazo, entró al cuarto de Steve sin tocar, lo encontró conectado al suero, con Peter junto a él leyendo una historia.

“Peter cariño, puedes dejarnos solos un momento”

La voz de Tony hizo que ambos saltaran asustados, Steve viéndolo con cara de extrema preocupación y Peter con una amplia sonrisa.

“Papi creí que no podías bajar”

“No puede bajar” Steve dijo a regañadientes.

“Pues ya pude”

Peter lo abrazó delicadamente y salió del cuarto obedeciéndole, Steve lo vio irritado.

“Tony…”

“No. No empieces Rogers, que aquí el que tiene que decir algo soy yo” La voz de Tony era de nuevo fuerte y arrogante, Steve asintió molesto “No quiero que vuelvas a sacrificarte por mí”

Steve lo miró incrédulo.

“Dijimos que estaríamos en esto juntos”

“Sí Steve, juntos, yo luchando por sacar este embarazo y tú vivo y saludable para quedarte con Peter y el bebé”

“¿Así que ese es tu plan? Morirte y dejarnos”

“No tengo otra alternativa”

“Oh Stark… estas muy equivocado si creías que lo iba a permitir. Mi objetivo es salir de esto contigo vivo”

“No seas irracional”

“No, tú no lo seas, ¿Querías mi apoyo, no? Pues lo tienes, yo no me voy a medias tintas Tony, tienes mi vida en tus manos”

“No seas tan… extremista. Me alteras” Cada palabra salió separada y a regañadientes, las cejas de Stark fruncidas.

“Pues más vale que te relajes pronto” Steve dijo ya más tranquilo, inclusive se veía entretenido por estas pequeñas disputas que habitualmente iban incrementando entre ellos.

Tony lo fulminó con la mirada y después la dirigió hacía el ventanal de cristal, perdió su mirada en la mancha urbana.

“Ven” Steve ordenó y Tony volteo de nuevo a verlo, la cama distendida invitándolo a entrar, el ingeniero se hizo de rogar breves segundos, después inevitablemente se acostó a su lado, Steve paso su brazo no canalizado sobre el cuerpo de Tony, ladeándose para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

“Eres tan terco y obstinado” Tony dijo aún molesto y escuchó la ligera risa de Steve, lo pegó más a su cuerpo.

“Ocho semanas más Tony, solo ocho semanas” Steve murmuró alentándolo y Tony cerró los ojos temeroso, ocho semanas parecía demasiado tiempo.

\- - - - -

_Siete semanas_

Steve subió al cuarto de Tony con la habitual bandeja del desayuno, a él solo le había tomado dos días reanudar su estilo de vida, sin embargo Tony llevaba una semana en cama. Entró cauteloso intentando no despertarlo, cuando enfoco su mirada hacía la cama, la encontró vacía.

“Jarvis”

“El señor Stark lleva dos horas en su taller trabajando”

“Genial” dijo entre dientes y salió del cuarto con la bandeja, entro en el ascensor bajando hasta el taller, ahí encontró a Peter parado con los brazos extendidos y a Tony con su notable panza de embarazo acuclillado junto a él, pasaba un dispositivo digital por todo su cuerpo. Steve entró silencioso viendo atentamente todos los planos azules que tapizaban la mesa de trabajo de Tony, Steve ya reconocía estos planos, eran de un traje, leyó en silencio MARK-I-PETER.

No pudo contener su súbita molestia.

“¿Qué haces?” la pregunta no salió como lo planeaba, sonó demandante e inclusive su voz mutó a la de Capitán. Tony ya se lo esperaba, Peter volteo a verlo sonriente.

“Papi está diseñándome un traje”

“Papi debería saber que no estoy de acuerdo porque es demasiado riesgoso” dijo, su voz encendida en coraje, su mirada fulminando a Tony que ni siquiera se había dignado a voltearlo a ver.

“Papá Steve debería saber que es necesario” Tony dijo, con una mano sostenía el medidor digital, con la otra un vaso con hielos y un líquido que parecía coca cola… Steve sabía que no era coca-cola, suspiro molesto.

No podría ganarle esa discusión a Tony, mucho menos con Peter de su lado.

_6 semanas_

Tony subió del taller entrando a la cocina despreocupado, sus pasos cada vez eran más lentos y difíciles de dar, sus pies descalzos lucían hinchados, su mirada buscando algo que comer, Steve estaba sentado en la sala observando unos videos que SHIELD había mandado, buscando pistas, vio de reojo a Tony y decidió mantenerse callado.

“¿Sigues molesto?” Tony preguntó y después el sonido del gas al abrir una lata de refresco se escuchó, Steve volteo a verlo molesto.

“Sí, y tú no deberías tomar nada con cafeína” dijo contemplando con desaprobación la lata de coca-cola.

“No es para que salga a volar con él Steve, es para que lo defienda en caso de que se necesite”

“Ha vivido perfectamente estos años sin ninguna amenaza, no veo porque cambie eso”

“Si volvemos todo cambiara”

“¿Piensas en volver? ¿Ya tienes una respuesta?” preguntó Steve con mirada seria.

“No, no podría decidirlo en este estado, sin embargo te veo aun trabajando clandestinamente para SHIELD” dijo apuntando con la mirada la televisión, Steve la apagó y caminó hasta donde él estaba.

“Si le enseñas a Peter lo que puede ser, va a querer serlo”

“¿Y eso es malo?”

“No, es solo que está demasiado pequeño para entrar en este agobiante mundo de sistemas políticos, héroes, antihéroes…”

“Tarde o temprano lo hará” Steve asintió a sus palabras y puso su mano sobre la panza de Tony, un ligero movimiento se sintió, los ojos de Steve se hicieron cristalinos, volteo a ver a Tony asustado, esperando que ese ligero movimiento no lo haya alterado.

“Está bien, es nuestra manera de comunicarnos” El ingeniero lo tranquilizó.

“Hola hermoso” Steve dijo agachándose para hablarle directamente, plantó un suave beso sobre el sweater de Tony, rindiéndose de nuevo a su voluntad “Tony… intentó de verdad molestarme contigo, y no puedo” Stark río suavemente ante sus palabras.

_5 semanas_

“Steve…. Steve, despierta” Tony agitaba cuidadosamente al Capitán que estaba hundido en un profundo sueño. “Steeeeeeeevee” prolongó su nombre dando un tenue grito en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto, Steve se movió perezosamente entre las cobijas, flexiono más sus brazos pegando a Tony más a su cuerpo.

“¿Estas bien?”

“No”

Steve abrió los ojos automáticamente, una mano bajo al vientre de Tony, la otra en su mejilla.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Le hablamos a Banner?” Steve ya estaba completamente despierto, sentado sobre la cama, dispuesto a actuar.

“Necesito unas fresas con crema”

“¿Qué?” Steve lo miró incrédulo, su mirada danzando de los ojos castaños al reloj holográfico que marcaba las 3:25 AM

“Fresas con crema, de las que cenamos hace cuatro o cinco días, las trajo Natasha, ¿Recuerdas?”

Sí, sí recordaba las fresas, pero no podía asimilar el antojo de Tony, bostezo aflojerado.

“¿Son muy necesarias?”

“Indispensables”

Steve exhalo resignado, se paró de la cama caminando hasta el vestidor, se puso una hoodie azul marino y unos tenis deportivos, su cabello rubio revuelto, le dio una última mirada a Tony esperando que lo reconsiderara, sin embargo solo consiguió que aparte de las fresas también quisiera una  malteada de Vainilla. Genial.

_4 semanas_

El encierro se había convertido en un ligero infierno para Tony, el embarazo era tan notable que el ingeniero no había salido de la torre desde hace un mes, lo que lo ponía de un pésimo humor, Steve había sido dócil hasta entonces, se había levantado a las 3 de la mañana en búsqueda de fresas, se había sentado más de 8 horas con él frente a una computadora buscando ropa para el bebé del cual aún no sabían su sexo, había soportado cada berrinche y comentario hiriente que el ingeniero dejaba escapar más a menudo que de costumbre… lo peor de todo, había aguantado una abstinencia total de sexo, aun cuando Stark le rogaba, Steve se acataba a las órdenes de Banner.

Así que ahí se encontraba él, cargando pesadas bolsas de mandado mientras Peter caminaba enfrente de él cargando otras dos bolsas ligeras, ambos llegando a la puerta principal del penthouse, si últimamente los antojos repentinos de Tony habían convertido a Steve en un chef magistral, y a Peter obviamente en su fiel ayudante. Entraron en silencio dejando las bolsas en la cocina, cuando Steve regresó a cerrar la puerta principal encontró a un hombre bajando las escaleras del penthouse, instintivamente buscó el escudo con la mirada… mierda estaba la recamara. Buscó a Peter con la vista intentando interponerse entre la sombra que descendía por las escaleras y su pequeño que ordenaba el mandado en los distintos cajones.

Estaba en posición de defensa, sus ojos desafiantes, en eso vio a Bucky aterrizando en el último peldaño, lo miró atónito. ¿Qué había pasado con Bucky? Se veía tan diferente… Antes que todo, ¿Qué hacía Bucky en el penthouse? ¿Qué hacía Bucky arriba? No había nadie arriba… solo Tony.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó con voz quebrada, Bucky sonrió fríamente, su mirada vacía, gélida, sus ojeras oscuras, su sonrisa torcida, Steve sintió un viento helado en el pecho, no parecía ser su Bucky, no, se veía tan distinto… tan frío… tal y como el soldado del invierno.

“Le hice una visita a Tony” dijo aun sonriendo y Steve se vio en el impulso de subir las escaleras corriendo, ¿Tony estaría bien? La mirada fracturada y angustiada de Steve lo delató.

“No, no lo lastime. Tu precioso Tony sigue íntegro y vivo”

Si Bucky no había venido a lastimarlo, y tampoco a felicitarlo por seguir vivo y embarazado (eso era obvio)… en una ráfaga los recuerdos de aquella noche compartida pasaron por su mente, su mirada ausente y sus labios entreabiertos.

“Buenos días Steve, te espero en el apartamento” Bucky dijo fríamente y sin dirigirle una mirada más salió del penthouse. Su modo de caminar era desafiante, agresivo, erguido, como cuando debes estar alerta ante cualquier ataque. 

Steve volteo a ver a Peter que seguía acomodando las cosas en la cocina ¿Había imaginado él todo eso? ¿Peter también lo había visto? Sintió que su mente y su culpa estaban jugando con él, cada que Tony se portaba ofensivo o silencioso con él no podía evitar en pensar en aquella maldita noche, su consciencia no le permitía vivir en paz. La paranoia enloqueciéndolo.

Peter lo miró atónito, intentando entender porque su súbito cambio de expresión.

“Voy a checar como esta papá” Steve dijo con un nudo en la garganta y Peter asintió, Steve puso el pie en el primer escalón y sintió un miedo instintivo, no, no podía dejar a Peter solo abajo, pero tampoco podía interrogar a Tony con Peter arriba, exhalo audiblemente.

“Peter acompáñame” No, no podía confiar en nadie ahora, si HYDRA había vuelto a capturar a Bucky, si de nuevo lo estaban manipulando y que su primera misión fuera venir con Tony, no, no podía correr el riesgo de perder de la vista a Peter.

Ambos subieron hasta la recamara principal, Tony estaba acostado en la cama, su mirada severa y su cuerpo demasiado débil para bajar, había días buenos y días malos, esta semana había sido más difícil de sobrellevar, Peter rápido se subió a la cama hasta llegar al lado de Tony, Stark lo abrazó sin dudarlo y volteo a ver a Steve con una sonrisa sincera, sin embargo su mirada se veía algo rota, Steve sintió la incertidumbre sacudirlo, sin embargo sonrió de vuelta y se acostó junto a Peter.

Después de un día de comida, refrescos, papas, películas y plática en la cama de Tony, Steve sonreía verdaderamente, su mano enterrada en el abundante cabello quebrado de Peter, su mirada llena de júbilo.

 “Bucky vino a hablar conmigo” La voz de Tony sonaba fría, su mirada aguda.

“¿Qué te dijo?” Steve preguntó con voz temblorosa.

“Demasiadas cosas, se ve extraño… creo que algo anda mal en él”

“Sí, sospecho de HYDRA de nuevo” Steve dijo intentando evadir el tema primordial.

“Sí, HYDRA… Tengo dos teorías”

“¿Cuáles?” Steve preguntó, su voz cada vez más temblorosa, Tony se levantó de la cama y Steve lo imitó, tapando cuidadosamente a Peter que se encontraba en medio de la cama durmiendo pacíficamente.

“La primera es que HYDRA está sobre de él y su misión claramente es separarnos, por algún interés personal desconocido. La segunda es que lo que dice es verdad y simplemente está muy herido y su misión personal es separarnos” Steve tragó difícilmente sabiendo a donde se dirigía el tema.

“¿Qué te dijo?” preguntó temeroso, Tony lo veía directamente a los ojos, su mirada castaña penetrante, sus labios tensos.

“Necesito que me contestes tres preguntas,  sinceramente” Tony demandó y Steve asintió, sentía sudor frío bajando por su cuello, intentaba disimular su ligero temblor.

“La primera” Tony prosiguió, el tono de voz era quebrado, se veía lo difícil que era  para él cuestionarlo, Steve permanecía estático “¿Estás aquí por lastima?”

“No, para nada. Te amo…” Steve iba empezar a comenzar un discurso pero Tony levantó la mano arrogante haciéndolo callar.

“Segunda, ¿Lo amas?”

“No” Steve respondió inmediatamente, sus ojos tornándose cristalinos

“Tercera y última… ¿Te acostaste con él?”

Steve sintió toda la sangre descender hasta sus pies, un súbito mareo e involuntarias lágrimas de coraje en sus ojos, comenzó a respirar difícilmente, el semblante de Tony cambió, sin embargo su mirada castaña seguía fuerte. Steve exhalo difícilmente y contestó.

“Sí”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir aquí, kudos y comentarios al final porfi c:


	21. Ethan

“Y se puede saber ¿Por qué putas lo hiciste?” La voz de Tony había perdido cualquier serenidad posible, se quebró su voz al gritar la pregunta, Steve intentó acercarse a él pero Tony retrocedió instintivamente, sus ojos llorosos. La mirada de Steve lucía destrozada.

“Perdón, es solo que…”

“No pidas perdón, no te atrevas Rogers” Tony dijo con voz aguda, lagrimas humedeciendo su cara, sus labios temblando tratando de contener los múltiples sollozos que salían

“Fue una estupidez, no significo nada Tony, te lo juro, me siento tan sucio, tan vil”

“¿Pensabas decírmelo alguna vez?” Tony preguntó y antes de que Steve respondiera soltó una risa histérica “¿Qué sentiste Rogers al verlo desnudo, al sentirlo dentro de ti?” Tony estaba destrozado, sus preguntas furiosas, sus ojos lanzaban llamaradas de odio en contra de Steve que permanecía inútilmente estático.

“Respóndeme maldita sea!” Tony grito y Steve vio como Peter se movía intranquilo entre su sueño.

“Nada Tony, no sentí nada”

“Maldito mentiroso” murmuro y se llevó la mano a la boca intentando cubrir sus gritos

“Tony discúlpame, fue una idiotez, no hay momento que no me arrepienta de eso”

“¿Al menos te acordaste de mí mientras escuchabas sus gemidos?”  La mirada de Tony era ardiente, Steve pudo fácilmente detectar como había imaginado toda la escena, lo roto que se encontraba.

“Siempre te tuve en mente, si sucedió algo con él fue precisamente porque me sentía muy herido por ti”

“Ahora resulta que es mi culpa” dijo Tony burlesco y Steve negó con la cabeza, intentando dar un paso hacía Tony, Stark dio otro paso hacia atrás, Steve exhalo resignado.

“No Tony, no es tu culpa, es solo mi estúpida manera de explicarte que todo lo que hago, bueno o malo, lo hago por ti” Steve dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo, Tony negó con la cabeza.

“Cuando nos peleamos yo no salgo a buscar a quién me cojo Steve, jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haría” Un sabor amargo paso por la boca de Steve al recordar aquella escena de hace varios meses entre Tony y Agatha, se mordió el labio conteniendo sus palabras.

“Tony discúlpame” Tony rio de nuevo y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

“Steve… yo te amo” Tony dijo difícilmente, su mirada clavada en el piso, sus manos temblando y su silueta de embarazo definida a contraluz, Steve no podía perder eso.

“Yo también te amo”

“No Steve, tú eres dependiente a mí, a esto, no amas, solo estas aquí porque no conoces nada más” Tony de nuevo dejaba escapar su coraje en palabras, Steve tragó difícilmente.

“Yo sé lo que siento Tony. Yo sé mis razones de estar aquí” dijo e inconscientemente le dio una ojeada a Peter que seguía dormido en la cama, Tony negó con la cabeza.

“No te quiero ver aquí”

Steve exhalo molesto, era demasiado tedioso este tipo de intermitencia.

“Tony, no cambia nada de lo que siento por ti, ni de lo que tú sientes, aunque quieras negarlo o mentir”

“No puedo verte a los ojos y evitar pensar que lo viste a él con la misma mirada que me ves a mí, no puedo permitir que me toques sin pensar que así lo tocaste, no podría besarte sin acordarme de él” Tony esta vez se acercó a él, sus palabras saliendo con una dicción vibrante, su mirada castaña llena de lágrimas, se veía demasiado inestable, demasiado herido.

Maldita sea, Steve lo entendía, sabía que no era para menos, sabía que esta reacción tarde o temprano iba a ser inevitable, sin embargo no quería irse, no podía irse y dejarlo en una fecha tan cercana a la cesárea…

“No quiero irme Tony, no quiero dejarte”

“No puedes quedarte, me lastima verte” Tony dijo y entonces Steve encontró en su mirada nada más que la verdad, tragó con dificultad y asintió. Tomó la chamarra más cercana que vio en el cuarto y dándole un beso húmedo en lágrimas a Peter salió de la recamara.

Los siguientes días fueron un constante infierno para ambos, Steve había buscado alojo en el departamento de Natasha que no quedaba lejos de la torre donde Stark vivía, pasaba las tardes por Peter para salir ya sea al parque, al cine, a galerías, no había visto a Tony desde aquel día. Había intentado marcarle pero fue inútil, Tony no contestaba jamás. Natasha le había dicho que le diera tiempo y Bruce inclusive se había peleado con Natasha por esto, ambas parejas divididas.

Bruce con Tony, Nat con Steve. Había pasado ya una semana y media y Steve permanecía sin sonreír fuera del horario que compartía con el pequeño Peter que inocentemente se adaptaba a toda la intermitencia entre ellos, Steve no quería esto para él. No había día que no se arrepintiera y que no suprimiera las ganas de asesinar a su mejor amigo.

“Te digo que no fue él Steve” Natasha decía desde la cocina mientras preparaba ensaladas para ambos, Steve estaba sentado en la sala contemplando atentamente unos videos que SHIELD había mandado de recientes asesinatos muy al  estilo del soldado del invierno.

“No hay manera en que lo perdone Nat, fuera Bucky  o HYDRA  desmoronaron mi vida”

“Steve, fue tu culpa” ella dijo tajante y Steve se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, sí, sí había sido su culpa, le hubiera dicho Bucky bajo los influjos de HYDRA o él, igual era su culpa.

“Lo extraño Nat” su voz sonó quebrada y Natasha le regaló una sonrisa rota, sí, ella también extrañaba a Bruce.

“Te va a perdonar Steve, todos los sabemos, solo dale tiempo”

“Tiempo, lo único que no tenemos garantizado”

Natasha exhalo agobiada, era inútil consolar a Steve, era  inútil cualquier intento por hacer las cosas menos dolorosas para su amigo. Volvió su vista a las lechugas que cortaba, escuchó el celular de Steve sonar y la voz de su amigo contestando.

Steve tomó el celular con manos temblorosas al leer en la pantalla de cristal “Tony”

“¿Tony?” preguntó entre la emoción y el júbilo.

“Steve…” La voz de Tony era débil, Steve podía detectar que había estado llorando

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás Tony?” preguntó preocupado levantándose del asiento.

“Steve el bebé no se mueve desde hace tres días” dijo con voz tenue y un sollozo intermedio, Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta

“Tal vez porque ya es demasiado grande y no tiene espacio amor” dijo con voz suave intentando calmarlo.

“No creo Steve, siento, siento como si me faltara algo” dijo y sollozo intranquilo.

“No pienses mal Tony, todo estará bien” dijo con voz quebrada y Natasha caminó hasta la sala con mirada angustiada.

“Steve… ¿Puedes venir?” preguntó en un susurro y Steve sintió su corazón agitarse con fuerza

“Llego en 10 minutos Tony”

La llamada terminó y sin dar explicación alguna salió del apartamento, Natasha se quedó estática, tomó el teléfono de la cocina y le marcó a Bruce.

\---

Steve al llegar al penthouse vio las oscuras ojeras de Tony contorneando sus ojos, lo abrazó en cuanto lo vio y plantó un beso casi desesperado en sus labios, Tony lo besó de vuelta y se aferro a sus brazos como si de él dependiera su estabilidad. Steve pasó su mano por el vientre cada vez más hinchado de Tony, no hubo movimiento alguno.

“Todo estará bien Tony” dijo intentando creer en sus palabras, Tony asintió débilmente.

“¿Dónde está Peter”

“Esta con Jane y Thor desde ayer, no podía tenerlo aquí, no cuando no me siento capaz de cuidarlo…”

“Está bien, no te preocupes. Thor cuidará bien de él” Tony asintió.

Bruce salio del laboratorio dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Steve, ni siquiera le dirigio la palabra.

“Tony, ya es hora”

“¿Qué pasa?” Steve preguntó demandante viendo directamente a Bruce.

“No se puede ver el bebé en el ecosonograma por su localización detrás del costillar” Agatha contestó y Steve se sintió aliviado de que al menos alguien le dirigiera la palabra.

“Pero eso no es novedad” dijo Steve y Tony sollozo tenuemente.

“No se escucha su latido” Tony dijo con voz helada y Steve sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo.

“Creemos que es por la intensidad de frecuencias del feto, como si hubiera mutado a otro tipo de anatomía más superior, como tú Steve. Por eso diseñamos un aparato capaz de captar cualquier frecuencia cardiaca” Agatha contestó y Steve asintió temeroso.

“Vamos Tony” Bruce dijo protector y lo tomó del brazo, a Steve no le agradó el gesto sin embargo caminó detrás de ellos hasta el laboratorio.  Mientras Agatha ponía el gel en el abdomen hinchado de Tony y trataba calmarlo, Bruce se acercó a Steve.

“Si no se detecta la frecuencia cardiaca tendremos que operar en este momento, tres días es demasiado tiempo para cargar a un cuerpo sin vida, puede infectar a Tony” Steve sintió una apuñalada en el corazón antes las palabras de Bruce.

“¿Qué habrá salido mal?” Steve preguntó con voz rota y Bruce levantó los hombros.

“Mil cosas pueden ser Steve, esta era una guerra perdida desde el principio”

“¿ÉL lo sabe?” Steve preguntó casi sin aliento.

“No sé si este consciente realmente”

Agatha dio la señal de estar listos y Steve tomó la mano de Tony, el aparato fue encendido y todos permanecieron en silencio, esperando, orando, inclusive rogando por escuchar un latido.

5 agónicos minutos pasaron y las lágrimas de Steve eran cada vez más difíciles de ocultar, el silencio fue roto por la voz quebrada de Tony.

“Es suficiente” dijo intentando no romper en un llanto desesperado.

“Te vamos a intervenir Tony” Bruce dijo con voz lúgubre y nadie se opuso.

Steve bajo su mirada llorosa hacía Tony que lucía ausente, dio un beso en su frente.

“Te amo” fue lo único que pudo decir, fue lo único que pasaba por su mente, tenía demasiadas preguntas, demasiados gritos en contra de la vida misma, del Dios en el que tanto había creído desde hace más de 100 años ¿Por qué permitía que esto pasara?

Tony asintió antes sus palabras y Agatha inyecto la anestesia en su nuca.

\- - - -

Las horas pasaron agónicas, Steve se encontraba en la estancia del pent-house mientras ellos estaban en el laboratorio que se había convertido en quirófano en las últimas 4 horas. Natasha lo abrazaba intentando calmarlo, sin embargo era aún más inútil, Steve tenía una rabia incontenible contra Dios, contra el mundo.

“Es que no puedo creerlo, solo faltaba un mes” decía entre sollozos y Natasha simplemente asentía, ella tampoco tenía palabras para lo que acababa de pasar, no podía adivinar por qué el destino lo habría querido así.

Después de otra hora y múltiples gritos por parte de Steve, Bruce caminó hacía la sala, Steve y Natasha se pusieron de pie, sus miradas angustiadas.

“La buena noticia es que Tony estará bien” dijo y Steve de cierta manera exhalo aliviado.

“La mala noticia es que el bebé murió” dijo y Steve no pudo contener otro sollozo, inclusive Natasha comenzó a llorar ante las palabras de Bruce, Banner también se veía destrozado, sus ojos llorosos.

“¿Por qué?”  Steve preguntó molesto y Bruce le dio una mirada empática.

“El bebé lo decidió”

“¿A qué te refieres?” Natasha preguntó extrañada.

“Hicimos una microautopisa, estaba casi desarrollado, su inteligencia era poco menor a la de Peter, sin embargo mayor a la de Tony, fue como si el bebé se hubiera dado cuenta de que su nacimiento representaría la muerte para Tony y decidió bloquear cualquier nutrimiento, se dejó morir de hambre”

“Se sacrificó por Tony” Natasha dijo en un susurro y Steve levantó la mirada incrédulo, el bebé que él había rechazado desde el principio por dañar a Tony había dado su vida por el ingeniero. Sintió un trago amargo de culpa y recordó aquella platica matutina con el ingeniero…

“Ethan”

Natasha y  Bruce lo voltearon a ver confundidos.

“Su nombre iba a ser Ethan”

“¿Te gustaría hacerle una ceremonia?” Natasha preguntó con voz sobria y Steve asintió difícilmente, no podía seguir ahí, no podía seguir de pie al pensar que el que iba a ser el menor de sus hijos había sacrificado su vida misma por Tony, y él que podía dar todo por Stark seguía cometiendo estupidez tras estupidez. No podía seguir ahí.

No dijo nada, sus lágrimas se hicieron más notorias, su llanto más audible, y sin justificar sus acciones salió del pent-house.

“Asegúrate que vuelva en una hora, Tony lo necesitara”

“Él volverá en menos tiempo, lo conozco” Natasha dijo seria y Banner le otorgo una sonrisa rota.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos y Comentarios siempre bienvenidos con amor <3 (Ya actualizaré muy seguido, estoy de vacaciones al fin)


	22. I'll be good

Steve volvió en exactos 20 minutos, sus ojos rojos y le era imposible hablar, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor y su mirada lucía perdida, Natasha se levantó del asiento alarmada al verlo entrar.

“Tony” fue lo único que pudo articular

“No ha despertado aún”

Steve asintió y caminó hasta la cocina, su mano temblorosa tomo un vaso de cristal, Natasha contemplo la inestabilidad de sus movimientos y le quito el vaso de las manos.

“Yo te sirvo ¿Agua?” dijo amablemente y Steve asintió de nuevo.

Después de tomarse todo el vaso desesperadamente levantó sus ojos azules, estaban hundidos en desesperación, lucían más claros que de costumbre, un azul celeste contorneando la dilatada pupila.

“No sé, no sé qué está pasando Nat” dijo con voz quebrada y ella lo abrazo, dando un tierno beso en su pecho.

“Me siento muy desconcertada” dijo honesta y él asintió.

“No sé cómo voy a ayudar a Tony, me siento tan destruido… como si me hubiera roto en miles de pedazos” dijo y Natasha asintió.

“Lo sé, no debes hacerlo tú solo Steve”

“No, pero él no tiene a nadie más” dijo y Natasha asintió.

Steve se mantuvo callado varios minutos, su mirada ausente y sus labios tensos.

“Me bañare” dijo en un susurro y subió las escaleras corriendo, Natasha se quedó estática, en eso Bruce entró a la cocina.

“¿Cómo ves a Steve?”

“Nada bien”

Bruce hizo una mueca al escucharla y se rascó la nuca.

“¿Cómo le dirán a Peter?”

Peter

Natasha había olvidado por completo que el pequeño también esperaba el nacimiento de su hermano, se mordió el labio y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

“¿Por qué Bruce? ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente ser felices? ¿Por qué les sigue ocurriendo esta clase de cosas?” Banner exhalo difícilmente y la envolvió en un abrazo.

“No lo sé” dijo en un susurro, sus palabras rozando el cabello rojizo de Natasha, plantando suaves besos en su frente.

\- - - - -

El despertar de Tony fue agónico, recordó vívidamente el dolor, la desesperación que había sentido los tres meses de cautiverio en Afganistán, el pánico cuando lo ahogaron, la ansiedad al estar atado a una batería de carro… esa desesperación, esa tristeza no era nada comparada con este momento, el momento en que sus manos descendían hasta su vientre y lo encontraban plano de nuevo.

Vacío.

Ethan ya no estaba, la ilusión de verlo jugar con Peter, de ver a Steve viviendo las primeras etapas de un hijo, tal y como él lo había hecho con Peter… No, Steve jamás sabría la emoción inmensurable que se siente cuando un bebé de 1 año logra articular la palabra “papá”. Steve jamás sabría la angustia de dejar a un bebé de 9 meses ponerse de pie y dar los primeros pasos… No sabría cambiar un pañal, ni las incontables noches sin dormir.

Y Ethan… Ethan jamás vería formas en las nubes, ni conocería quien era él, o Peter, o Steve… no sabría reír, ni llorar, no había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de ver más allá del interior de su cuerpo.

Tony soltó un sollozo tenue, intentaba que Agatha no se diera cuenta que estaba consciente de nuevo, su cuerpo hecho ovillo intentando proteger una panza que ya no tenía, un embarazo fallido… Ethan. Se mordió el labio hasta probar el sabor metálico de la sangre.

“Perdón” murmuró en el silencio, quería pedirle perdón a  Ethan por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salir con esto, perdón a Steve por haber asesinado a su hijo… asesinado. No, jamás había sido su intención.

“Perdón” murmuró de nuevo, esta vez Agatha se dio cuenta y caminó hasta él.

“Tony…”

Tony no se movió, intento contener el aliento. Ojala pudiera simplemente dejar de respirar.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el laboratorio, la mente de Tony divagando en todos los recuerdos  que tenía de un Peter recién nacido. De repente esa voz tan familiar lo sacó de su trance.

“Tony, soy yo”

Sí, era él, conocía perfectamente su voz. El hombre que había amado desde el primer impulso, el hombre que lo había besado con su traje de Capitán aun puesto, el hombre que había enfrentado a Fury, a Pepper, a él mismo por estar con él, el hombre con el que había luchado frente a frente, el que lo había golpeado y a quién había estado a punto de matar, el hombre con quien salvó al mundo y lo puso en riesgo con una guerra… Ese hombre que lo volvía loco, lo sacaba de su mente, de su estúpida genialidad, quien lo volvía tan humano, tan frágil…. Tony no pudo contenerse, no podía ocultarle nada a él, podía ser un desalmado mercenario para el mundo, para él… para él no era más que un humano.

Tony se dio la media vuelta, encarándolo, sus ojos castaños inundados en lágrimas y su respiración inconstante, encontró a Steve en las mismas condiciones.

Steve… ese hombre que lo suspendía en el más delicioso elixir y lo sumergía al más profundo infierno, el hombre que había encontrado  después de la guerra, quién había aceptado a Peter, al nuevo Tony, quién siempre aceptaba todos sus errores, todas sus palabras, todo… Sí, era también el hombre que lo había traicionado, quién no podía apegarse a él completamente, quién estaba dividido entre el deber y él.

Sintió rabia, sintió culpa, sintió ganas descontroladas de golpearlo al recordar la mirada burlesca de Bucky cuando le había contado todo aquello… pero también lo necesitaba, su amor era exponencial comparado a su rabia, así que no dijo nada, solo recorrió su cuerpo, aún con su mano en su vientre vacío… dejo un espacio en la cama y Steve entendió.

Se acostó junto a él sin decir nada, abrió sus brazos y Tony instintivamente busco refugio en ellos, al sentirlo tan cerca no pudo sostener más tiempo su fortaleza, rompió en un llanto audible, temblando compulsivamente. Steve intentó ser fuerte por unos momentos, sin embargo el dolor sobrepasaba cualquier limite humano, tomo la mano de Tony entre la de él y dejo salir su tristeza entre sollozos.

Las horas corrieron así, entre amargura y un abrazo interminable.

\-----

Los siguientes días fueron en extremo difíciles, Tony no había querido ver ni estar con nadie, no soportaba mucho tiempo con Steve y en 4 días no había siquiera preguntado por Peter. Steve había sido el que había llevado la parte más difícil del trabajo, él le había contado al pequeño de ojos azules toda la situación, Peter había llorado hasta que su aliento se había ido por completo, también había preguntado por Tony y Steve había mentido, no podía decirle la verdad… no podía decirle que Tony estaba escondido y encerrado en su taller, que no había siquiera preguntado por él.

Steve con ayuda de Natasha y Banner había hecho todo el trámite legal, había registrado al bebé como Ethan Rogers, dejando el espacio de Stark en blanco ya que Tony se negaba siquiera a mencionar el nombre de Ethan. Había hecho la cremación y guardaba las cenizas en una pequeña caja de madera.

Steve lo entendía, había buscado ayuda con Agatha y ella con una sonrisa rota había dicho que Tony estaba pasando por una depresión compleja y que no sabía cuando iba a mejorar, menos cuando terminaría, así que Steve no había indagado más. Él iba a esperar.

Pasó así una semana, le resultaba increíble como Peter sin intentarlo lo estaba sacando de esta amarga tristeza, lo contemplaba alimentar a los patos en el lago central de Central Park, y al ver los pies de Peter humedecerse se levantó apresurado, supervisando que Peter no corriera riesgo.

Aún había algo porque luchar, no podía sumergirse en llanto, Peter lo necesitaba más que nadie.

Pasaron así 3 semanas, Steve no sabía si Tony estaba bien, el ascensor estaba bloqueado y Jarvis le aseguraba que Tony estaba con vida y con suficiente comida en su taller, Steve intentaba creerle, sin embargo Jarvis “sabía” que no le creía completamente, por eso una noche decidió mostrarle los videos en vivo de Tony en su taller.

Steve lo contempló difícilmente, todos los muros estaban rayados, su cuerpo lucía más delgado que lo común, varías latas de cerveza por doquier, muchas botellas de whiskey por el piso, esto no podía seguir así, Tony parecía un lunático. Trabajando en nada concreto, perdiendo la razón, escribiendo en idiomas desconocidos por los muros, le rompía el alma verlo así.

Entre sus noches de insomnio y llanto Steve decidió que ya era tiempo de cerrar ciclos, de cerrar el ciclo de Ethan y comenzar de nuevo, no era sana la condición de Tony, ni era sano contemplar aquella caja de madera todas las noches antes de dormir, si Ethan había sacrificado su vida por Tony, no dejaría que esto fuera en vano.

Esa noche de insomnio llego al ascensor, sus pies descalzos y su cabello rubio revuelto.

“Jarvis, déjame bajar”

“El señor Stark aún tiene bloqueado el ascensor”

“Desbloquealo, necesito hablar con él”

“Esta en contra de mi programación hacerlo”

“Jarvis, por favor, es en extremo delicado”

“Me encantaría hacerlo Capitán, sin embargo de verdad soy incapaz, sin embargo si usted supiera el código…”

“¿Cuál es el código?”

“Está relacionado con usted”

“¿Qué tanto?”

“En extremo, es una parte de una canción que siempre le dedica a usted”

Steve sonrió tenuemente, que Tony usara detalles de él para sus códigos que resguardaban no solo su trabajo sino billones de dólares en múltiples cuentas…  Sintió un escalofrío, a veces no podía del todo creer que alguien como Tony, como Tony Stark lo amara.

“¿Lo ha dicho en voz alta?”

“No”

“Vamos Jarvis, se mas especifico”

“Le escribió una carta con la canción”

“I’ll be good”

“Le recuerdo, es una parte de la canción, no el título”

Steve recordó la letra en una milésima de segundo, cerró los ojos analizando que parte podría ser con la que Tony más se identificara, con la que Tony lo identificara…

“I’ve been cold, I’ve been merciless, then you came, maybe I’m waking up today. I’ll be good”

“Acceso aprobado”

Steve sonrió ampliamente al ver las puertas del elevador abriéndose, se metió sin dudarlo , en menos de un segundo estaba de pie frente a las puertas del cristal del taller, sus piernas temblando y un vacío en su estómago, los nervios de enfrentar a Tony carcomiéndolo, sin embargo se armó de valor y caminó con  la vista fija en el ingeniero.

“Tony” murmuró al encontrarlo sentado, sus piernas pegadas a su pecho, su mirada perdida y ese aroma a alcohol penetrando en todo el espacio.

“Te acordaste de la carta”

“Fue la primera que me diste” Steve dijo sonriendo y Tony asintió.

Steve se sentó junto a él, puso su mano delicadamente en la rodilla de Stark, sintió el ligero temblor del mayor.

“Tony, es momento de cerrar el ciclo”

“¿Cómo fui tan tonto de creer que podría dar vida?”

“Ya lo hiciste Tony”

“Peter… Peter fue un milagro, un acto antinatural… no puedo… inclusive cuando me resisto a asesinar, termino asesinándolo…”

“No Tony, no fue tu culpa, jamás lo pienses de esa manera” Steve dijo alarmado y tomó la mano del mayor.

“Da igual como lo piense Steve, él murió, murió dentro de mí porque no fui lo suficientemente bueno”

“No Tony, no tuviste nada que ver”

“Sí bueno, mi versión es algo diferente” dijo y de la bolsa del saco negro que vestía saco un frasco con pastillas, se tomó dos sin dirigirle la mirada a Steve.

“¿Qué estas tomando?” Steve preguntó alarmado e intentó extender la mano para agarrar el frasco, Tony se mostró hostil, así que Steve exhalo molesto.

“Tony no hagas tonterías”

“Al parecer es lo mejor que hago”

“Tony…”

Hablar con Stark era inútil en estos momentos, sin embargo Steve se sentía tan completo al volverlo a ver que permaneció sentado junto a él, en silencio. Después de incontables minutos se atrevió a hablar.

“Quiero hacerle una ceremonia. Tengo las cenizas arriba, creo que es una manera armónica de despedirnos y volver a empezar”

“¿Lo vamos a olvidar? ¿Lo quieres abandonar bajo tierra?” Tony preguntó indignado, su voz quebrada, Steve tragó con dificultad.

“No, jamás lo vamos a olvidar. Es solo dejarlo descansar en paz, él siempre va a estar presente Tony”

“No puedo dejarlo, no puedo dejar de sentir sus movimientos en mi interior… me siento tan vacío”

“Sí, pero Peter te necesita. Llevas un mes sin verlo Tony”

Tony había pensado en Peter, pensaba en él diario sin embargo no se sentía preparado para volverlo a ver, para tratar con un niño, se sentía de nuevo el antiguo Tony…

“Está bien” murmuró después de varios minutos y Steve asintió.

“Mañana a las 10 de la mañana podemos hacerlo”

“¿Dónde quieres… enterrarlo?”

“Había pensado junto a  Howard y María… claro que si no estás de acuerdo podemos buscar otro lugar”

No, Tony no quería que Ethan estuviera junto a Howard, Howard simplemente no lo merecía, sin embargo recordó el canto dulce de su mamá, sus ojos  verdes y su sonrisa sincera.

“Junto a mi mamá” dijo y Steve asintió, se iba a asegurar que la nueva y pequeña tumba estuviera del lado de María y no del lado de Howard.

Después de más minutos en silencio Steve contempló el reloj digital holográfico que estaba junto a Dummy, marcaba las 2 de la madrugada, no podía irse y dejar a Tony entre el alcohol, no podía dejarlo menos ahora que había visto que estaba consumiendo pastillas desconocidas en un frasco naranja que jamás había visto en su vida.

“Tony, ¿Quieres acompañarme?” preguntó inocentemente, el ingeniero titubeo unos segundos sin embargo al final asintió.

Sería la primer noche con Tony después de todo esto, Steve sintió una mecha de esperanza encenderse en su interior.


	23. Viene la paz.

Steve envolvió a Tony entre sus brazos, plantando un suave beso en su frente, esperando que Stark se rompiera, sin embargo Tony permanecía en silencio, por un momento Steve pensó que tal vez se había dormido, separo su rostro del cabello castaño desordenado de Stark, contempló de reojo su cara y vio sus ojos castaños aún abiertos.

“¿No puedes dormir?” Steve preguntó y Tony asintió, después lentamente subió la mirada hasta cazar por completo los ojos azules del Capitán.

Steve sintió un escalofrió recorriéndolo, era ridículo como después de todos estos años la mirada de Tony aun lo hacía temblar. La mirada en suma al silencio era insoportable, tanto que Steve sintió la necesidad de hablar, entreabrió los labios para dejar escapar una palabra, sin embargo Tony se acercó más a él, lentamente, sus ojos temerosos y vibrantes analizando cada posible acción que Steve pudiera realizar.

Steve permaneció inmóvil.

Tony siguió su curso, moviéndose lentamente entre las sabanas, sus ojos castaños danzando entre la mirada azul de Steve y sus labios entreabiertos, como solicitando permiso de tocarlo, cuando sus labios rozaban gentilmente los de Steve, cerró sus densas pestañas y cautelosamente acercó sus labios a los de él, sintiendo la piel cálida, húmeda, la textura caliente. Tony entreabrió los labios y con su mano derecha acercó delicadamente a Steve.

El capitán había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado sin sentirlo, había perdido el control que la rutina otorgaba, sentir a Tony de nueva hacía erizar cada vello de su cuerpo, la sangre corría por sus venas acelerada y por primera vez sintió como si el aliento le faltara.

Instintivamente pasó sus brazos musculosos por detrás del cuerpo de Tony, pegando su cuerpo huesudo al de él, inhalando el aroma peculiar a acero y alcohol que estaba permanentemente impregnado en la piel de Tony. Trazó una línea húmeda de besos y mordidas desde la mandíbula del genio hasta su omoplato izquierdo, sintiendo como su erección comenzaba a hacerse presente, masajeando delicadamente la erección ya sólida de Tony.

Los besos eran desesperados, entre mordidas, rasguños y ligeros gemidos que el mayor dejaba escapar, Steve aventó cuidadosamente su cuerpo sobre el de él, pegando necesitadamente su cadera al cuerpo del mayor, haciendo ambas erecciones chocar involuntariamente.

“Tony, te necesito tanto” Steve murmuró en su oído plantando un beso cálido en su lobular, Tony sintió un hormigueo intensificado en su miembro.

“Ven” Tony dijo e intento empujar a Steve hacía el otro lado de la cama, el Capitán no se vio contento, sin embargo contribuyo con el esfuerzo débil del ingeniero y movió su peso hacía un lado, entonces vio como Tony trepaba sobre su cuerpo de una manera ilegalmente sensual. Abrió las piernas sin recelo y sentó sus perfectos glúteos en el abdomen de Steve, su mano derecha masturbando lentamente su erección. Steve tragó con dificultad.

Tony le lanzó una mirada encendida y busco sus labios en un beso sin aliento, Steve atrapo la cadera del mayor entre sus grandes manos y lo recorrió suavemente, haciéndolo sentir su formada erección por en medio de las nalgas, Tony tomo aire entre jadeos.

Bajó lascivamente hasta quitar el bóxer negro que el capitán aun vestía, liberando así una erección rosada y desafiante, contemplando un líquido pre seminal cubriéndola, Tony sintió un hormigueo bajar desde su estómago hasta la punta de sus pies, tomó la erección de Steve en su mano y sin dudarlo intento tragarla toda.

Steve jadeo al sentir la caliente boca de Tony envolviéndolo, devorándolo ávidamente. Tony por su parte había olvidado que tan grande Steve podía ser, que tan duro podía estar, entre más sentía la dureza entre sus labios, más sentía como su entrada instintivamente palpitaba. No pudo contener más tiempo, sacó el miembro de su boca, un hilo de pre semen escurriendo de sus labios llenos.

“Mierda Tony…Eres perfecto” Steve dijo sin pensarlo al sentir escalofríos múltiples y la amenaza de un futuro orgasmo asechándolo.

Tony sonrió en la oscuridad y gateo de nuevo hasta Steve, su mano plantando la cabeza del miembro del Capitán en su entrada, la pura cabeza era el doble de su tamaño, sintió una excitación creciente, hambrienta, su mirada lasciva se clavó en la de Steve y este entendió perfectamente.

“Tony, no, te puedo lastima… argh” Su frase fue interrumpida por la sensación enloquecedora de sentir algo tan estrecho, tan cálido, tan palpitante presionando su erección, era tan repentina e intensa la sensación que sintió que su condición de súper humano estaba a punto de traicionarlo, se sintió tan prematuro. Contuvo el aliento y con sus manos sostuvo la cadera de Tony, evitando que se moviera.

Tony lo vio consternado, sus facciones tensas y sus ojos angustiados ¿Y qué si a Steve ya no le gustaba tener sexo con él? Su inseguridad comenzó a hacerse presente y Steve notó como su semblante cambió.

“No… no tiene que ver contigo” jadeo entre cada palabra “Si comienzas a moverte… voy a ser muy precoz”

Tony sonrió ampliamente ante sus palabras, le encantaba no solo tener el dominio esta ocasión, sino ver a Steve completamente vulnerable a él, ignoró sus palabras y  comenzó a mover su cadera en círculos lentos, Steve soltó un gritó y hecho hacía atrás la cabeza, apretando las sabanas entre sus manos.

Era orgásmico contemplar a Steve así, si la abstinencia por meses iba a ocasionar esto, Tony no lo reconsideraría dos veces.

“Tony… por favor”

Stark sonrió ampliamente.

“Alguien está impaciente” dijo burlesco y Steve soltó una risa entre gemidos.

“Es porque eres tú”

“Es como si fueras virgen de nuevo” dijo sonriendo y volvió a mover sus caderas, esta vez en 8 y despegando poquito sus piernas de Steve, penetrándose a sí mismo en un ritmo perfectamente deleitable, Steve gimió, su frente escurriendo finas gotas de sudor, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. Tony cerró los ojos recordando la misma expresión que Steve había puesto la primera vez que Tony se había “aprovechado” de su virginidad intacta.

Gradualmente sus movimientos pasaron de sensuales a más necesitados, la manera en que se movía era egoísta, buscando su propio placer a través de Steve, penetrándose mientras contemplaba como el Capitán gemía y se derretía ante sus movimientos, estaba demasiado cerca, cuando Steve habló.

“Por favor Tony, termina ya” dijo incapaz de respirar y Tony no tuvo tiempo de analizar sus palabras, movió su cuerpo más rápidamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, intentando desaparecer la enorme erección de Steve en su cuerpo, sintió los muslos de Steve temblando y su espalda arqueada, contemplarlo tan cerca lo hizo estallar en su propio orgasmo, un grito ensordecedor y su cabeza hacía atrás, gruesas gotas de sudor cubriendo su pecho, Steve al contemplar como el semen de Tony llenaba su pecho, tomó de la cadera al ingeniero sacándolo su cuerpo en el momento preciso en el que estallaba en su propio orgasmo.

Fue casi tan glorioso como su primer orgasmo con Tony. Duró varios minutos en recuperar el aliento. Dio media vuelta y encontró a Tony jadeando con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillando de nuevo.

“¿Soy mejor que él?” preguntó en un murmullo y Steve duró un momento en reflexionar la pregunta, en ese momento recordó a Bucky.

“No pienses en él, él jamás me hizo sentir nada. Tú me haces volar Tony” Stark sonrió complacido, su mirada aun clavada en esos ojos azules.

“No terminaste dentro de mí por miedo a embarazarme” lo que pretendía salir como una pregunta salió como una afirmación con tinte de reclamo, Steve asintió sincero.

“No puedo hacerlo hasta que no sepamos cómo controlarlo” Tony asintió, no quería volver a pasar por otro embarazo suicida, no sin antes asegurarse que tenía la victoria ganada.

“Steve, te odio un poco aún” dijo sincero y el Capitán asintió con sus labios tensos “…Pero sé que te amo más de lo que podría llegar a odiarte” dijo y Steve le regalo una sonrisa tímida.

“Te amo” dijo tenuemente y pegó su frente al cuello de Tony, por primera vez en 8 años, buscando refugio en el genio. Tony lo envolvió en un abrazo, un beso casto en su frente y en breves minutos ambos dormían plácidamente.

\-----

Una semana más paso en la que Tony evito el taller y comenzó a integrarse de nuevo con Peter y Steve, había noches duras, sin embargo entre ambos habían encontrado un cierto apoyo que los permitía seguir adelante, la ceremonia se postergó sin embargo no se evitó, cuando Steve vio que Tony estaba listo se inauguró.

Fue pequeña y solo los Vengadores, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy y Fury estaban presentes, todos vestían negro menos Steve que iba en contra del color, Tony había sonreído y aceptado que Steve y Peter vistieran blanco.

Hubo llanto, discursos, duelo, una constante de lágrimas sin embargo la paz se veía entre todos, la unión entre Tony y Steve impresionaba a todos que creyeron que jamás podrían estar juntos de nuevo.

Al final de la ceremonia, cuando la tumba estaba cerrada y la pequeña caja de madrea descansaba junto a María a varios metros de profundidad, todos los invitados se habían movido de la zona cautelosamente, dejando un momento a solas para la pequeña familia.

Tony lloraba tranquilo, Steve permanecía con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos azules, su mano sujetando la de Peter y su otra mano entrelazada con la de Tony. Peter también había llorado, sostenía un ramo de flores blancas en sus manos, vestía una camisa de lino blanca, un pantalón blanco, su cabello le llegaba hasta la nuca, era quebrado y sus ojos cada día se veían más azules.

“¿Puedo?” Preguntó inocente y Tony asintió con una ligera sonrisa, el pequeño caminó hasta la tumba de su hermano, en el concreto se leía “Ethan Stark Rogers” y no había fecha alguna. Peter le regaló una sonrisa tierna y dejo las flores sobre el pasto, Steve se acuclillo junto a él y le preguntó si podían hacer una pequeña oración, Peter no sabía mucho de religión, crecer los primeros 6 años de tu vida con un científico, billonario, ateo era sinónimo a no saber siquiera que significaba “dios”

Sin embargo Steve (en contra de la voluntad de Tony) había comenzado a enseñarle acerca de Dios, estaba de acuerdo con Tony y la idea de que las religiones eran políticas humanas, así que solo se centraba en la espiritualidad de Peter, quién gustoso por aprender había devorado la Biblia en tres días y llegado con Tony y Steve con miles de preguntas, Tony lo había fulminado con la mirada, sin embargo habían intentado explicarle.

Peter cerró los ojos y descansaba ambas manos sobre las manos grandes de Steve, que permanecía acuclillado junto a él con los ojos cerrados, Tony los contemplaba en silencio mientras escuchaba la inocente oración que Peter pronunciaba. Antes de que el pequeño pudiera continuar la voz de Tony los interrumpió.7

“¿Qué putas estás haciendo aquí?” sonaba prepotente y agresivo, Steve se levantó de prisa y dio un paso hacía adelante intentando proteger a Tony, entonces fijo su vista en lo que Tony veía tan agresivamente, Bucky con cabello más corto, traje negro y un enorme ramo de flores blancas se encontraba enfrente de ambos, sus ojos se veían llorosos y su mirada desconcertada.

“Perdón… yo solo quería decirles cuanto lo siento”

“No te quiero volver a ver por aquí, ni cerca de Steve, o Peter ¿Me oíste?” Tony era agresivo, sobreprotector, pegó su cuerpo más al de Steve marcando cierto territorio, Steve por un momento pensó que Stark llamaría al traje para asesinar a Bucky, contemplaba la mano izquierda de Tony semi-levantada, expectante a que el traje volara hacía él.

“No es el mejor momento para que estés aquí Bucks” Steve dijo tranquilamente, sin embargo su voz sonaba fría, Bucky retrocedió un paso, sus mejillas llenándose de lágrimas.

“Perdón… yo no recuerdo nada, me acabo de enterar, no sé qué ha pasado. No sé qué he hecho para que Tony me odie tanto” Sus palabras salían difícilmente, una separada de la otra.

“No puedo creerlo” Tony dijo enojado, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio y caminando en pequeños círculos alrededor de la misma área, su risa histérica denotaba que había perdido por completo el control.

Bucky dio unos pasos hacia adelante extendiendo la mano con las flores, intentando que Steve las tomara, Tony al verlo tan cerca de Steve sintió una rabia incontrolable, celos envenenándolo, levantó su mano izquierda en un impulso y Steve no pudo detener el traje que en pedazos vino volando hasta él, Peter tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y su mandíbula abierta al ver como su papá se convertía en Iron Man, Steve sintió un dolor en el estómago al volver a ver su armadura, Tony de nuevo más alto que él.

“¡No lo hagas!” Era Natasha que venía corriendo, el arma apuntando a la armadura de Stark.

“¿Disculpa? ¿Desde cuándo están de su lado?”

“Fue manipulado, Hydra lo secuestro de nuevo, esta inestable, si lo alteras, puede perder el control”

“¿Qué está pasando?” Bucky preguntó en un grito, su voz rota y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, tirando las flores blancas en el piso. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido, Steve dio un paso hacia adelante intentando tranquilizar a Bucky.

Tony lo volteo a ver, abriendo la máscara del traje para que Steve lo pudiera contemplar.

“¿Qué haces?” Tony preguntó viéndolo a los ojos, su mirada rota, entonces Steve entendió, que no debía correr hacía Bucky como siempre lo había hecho, que no podía seguir dividido por Tony o Bucky, debía tomar una decisión. Los ojos azules de su mejor amigo lo veían consternado, Steve detuvo su paso y caminó hasta Tony.

Fue un momento de rabia, de descontrol, un desequilibrio emocional que arrojo la mente de Bucky al limbo entre la sanidad y la locura, cuando volvió abrir los ojos, Steve pudo notar al soldado del invierno.

“Oh ya recuerdo… te conté acerca de lo mucho que Steve había gemido mi nombre mientras lo penetraba” Tony se mordió el labio hasta dejar una leve marca, Steve caminó frente a Peter, intentando bloquearlo de la vista el soldado, Tony volvió a ponerse la máscara.

“Bucky, necesitas ayuda” Steve dijo intentando calmar las cosas, sin embargo Tony no quería calmar las cosas, su coraje, sus celos, su odio instantáneo era demasiado, sin aviso alguno disparo un propulsor hacía Bucky, golpeándolo exactamente en el pecho, haciéndolo volar varios metros por el cementerio. Steve lo volteo a ver molesto.

“¿Y eso por qué fue?” El capitán uso su voz habitual y Iron Man volteo a verlo arrogante.

“Por acostarse contigo”

Steve torció los ojos.

“Esto es más que una venganza por algo estúpido que ya solucionaron” Natasha dijo molesta

“Está inhabilitado, él no representa ninguna amenaza” Tony dijo señalando hacía el lugar donde Bucky había sido arrojado.

“Incapaz de seguir una sola regla desde siempre, no puedo creer que no cambies” El Capitán dijo molesto, sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos oscuros, sí Tony sabía que había sido innecesario, sin embargo el placer de haberlo hecho no tenía comparación alguna. Torció los ojos dentro del traje.

“Ya me siento mejor de hecho”

“No pregunté si te sentías mejor” Steve dijo aún molesto y Tony estaba a punto de comenzar una pelea cuando la voz histérica de Natasha interrumpió.

“¿Dónde está Peter?”  gritó como jamás la habían escuchado, Bruce corrió hacía ellos, Fury y Thor siguiéndolo.

“¡Peter!” Steve comenzó a gritar angustiado, Tony le pidió a Jarvis que lo detectara, no se encontraba aquí, las coordenadas de Peter estaban a más de 10 cuadras de distancias.

“Bucky lo rapto, y va rápido”

“Bucky no haría eso” Steve dijo entre dientes y entonces entendió lo diferente que su Bucky y el soldado del invierno eran. Tragó saliva difícilmente.

“¿Hacia dónde?” preguntó comenzando a correr por el cementerio, Tony se elevó en vuelo sujetando a Steve de la cintura, ambos siguiendo el rastro de Peter.

“¿Cómo sabes dónde está?” Steve preguntó asombrado mientras ambos volaban

“Cuando nació le inserte varios chips”

Steve no contesto, no estaba para nada de acuerdo, sin embargo lo agradecía en este momento.

Llegaron a un lugar desconocido a las afueras de Manhattan, a Tony se le hacía extraño que Bucky hubiera recorrido tanta distancia en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo él confiaba ciegamente en su ingeniería. Steve permanecía callado, ambos buscando con la mirada, entonces Jarvis escaneo algo.

“Junto al río”

Ambos hombres escucharon y dirigieron su mirada hacía esa dirección, encontraron a  Bucky que permanecía de pie a la orilla del río, la corriente era agitada, sostenía una cámara en una mano y en la otra a Peter, hablaba animadamente, Peter intentaba liberarse sin embargo el brazo de vibranio lo mantenía preso.

“Suéltalo” La voz de Steve era demandante.

En eso Bucky volteó la cámara hacía ellos y enfocó el río.

“Y así es como se acaba con un grupo de superhéroes en un solo día, tal y como acabe con un emporio llamado Howard Stark” dijo y sin pensarlo dos veces arrojo a Peter al río, Steve saltó instintivamente, nadando contra corriente, escuchando los gritos desesperados de Peter que no sabía nadar, mucho menos en contra a un río, Tony disparó varias veces sin embargo Bucky había escapado, no se molesto en seguirlo, volo por encima del río tomando a Peter de la mano… En el momento que el agua comenzó a mojar la armadura, la pantalla comenzó a distorsionarse.

“Señor, esta agua esta altamente contaminada con un componente químico diseñado para bloquear cualquier tipo de energía pura”

Mierda. Justo lo que faltaba, sin embargo Stark era mucho más ágil, y en ese micro fragmento de segundo en el que veía a su hijo ahogarse, decidió.

“Sácalo a él, ¿Puedes hacer eso?”

“Señor… usted no sabe nadar”

“Sácalo Jarvis” gritó desesperado y Steve contempló como el traje abandonaba a Tony y se metía entre el agua brava, sacando el cuerpo de Peter volando hacía la superficie de tierra cercana, Natasha corría en dirección al cuerpo del niño, Hulk pasó corriendo siguiendo el rastro del soldado del invierno.

Tony

Steve se adentró en el agua, buscando el cuerpo del ingeniero que luchaba compulsivamente por no ahogarse….

 

_1 mes después_

Tony despertó entre pesadillas, la voz de Peter pidiendo auxilio retumbando en sus oídos, la desesperación de ahogarse, se levantó sudando en frío y encontró a Steve durmiendo junto a él ¿Había sido todo una pesadilla? Movió a Steve y el Capitán aflojerado se movió entre las sabanas.

“¿Qué pasa Tony?”

“¿Dónde está Peter? ¿Cómo esta Peter?”

“Todo está bien, Peter está dormido en su cuarto” Steve dijo levantando el pecho, apoyándose en sus antebrazos, dio un cálido beso en los labios de Tony.

“Soñé…. Soñé que se ahogaba”

“Ya pasó, no fue nada, él está bien”

“¿Sí sucedió?”

Últimamente la mente de Tony era demasiado volátil, le costaba distinguir entre la realidad y la irrealidad, Bruce había explicado que era un efecto postraumático psicológico ocasionado por todo, la pérdida del bebé, el duelo, el micro-secuestro  de Peter, la sensación de ahogarse de nuevo, que era totalmente normal y justo lo que Tony necesitaba. Ya que después de superar ese trance psicológico, su recuperación sería definitiva.

“Sí amor, hace 1 mes, pero ya todo está bien ahora”

“No puedo creer que los haya expuesto a todo eso, que haya expuesto a Peter…”

“Nada de esto es tu culpa, ni la mía, y Peter está bien. No paso ningún daño”

Tony asintió dudándolo, temblaba ligeramente, sin embargo los brazos que lo acogieron le brindaban una tranquilidad indescriptible, comenzó a enfocarse en el latido solido del corazón de Steve… pronto concilio el sueño.

\------

Steve se levantó aflojerado, la luz apenas se filtraba por la ventana, se movió intentando no despertar a Tony, sin embargo encontró la cama vacía, un presentimiento volcó su estómago, intento calmarse, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la habitación de Peter, lo encontró pacíficamente dormido, sonrio tenuemente y bajó al taller… Tony no estaba.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Jarvis cuando observo sobre la barra de la cocina junto a la bebida de soya que Steve diario tomaba en las mañanas, una nota escrita.

_“Lo siento, es solo que no puedo quedarme cuando sé que su vida está mejor sin mí. Te amo, y asegúrate que él sepa que lo amo”_

“Jarvis ¿Dónde está Tony?”

“No lo sé Capitán, en la madrugada desconectó mi servidor de uno de sus trajes y salió volando de aquí hace dos horas con 07 minutos”

Steve se mordió el labio nervioso y lágrimas sin sentido comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, un vacío en su estómago, marcó a SHIELD.

“¿Dónde está Tony?” preguntó sin escala, Fury se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.

“¿Por qué lo sabría yo?”

“Porque sé que SHIELD lo quería de vuelta, y sé que sus últimas pesadillas no han sido más que la presión que ejerces sobre él para que vuelva a la dirección” Steve gritó las últimas palabras molesto.

“Creo Capitán que no te has dado cuenta de la locura de Stark”

“Stark no está loco” Steve dijo cada palabra con increíble dicción, su cejas fruncidas y sus ojos oscuros mientras apretaba el teléfono con la mano hasta casi romperlo.

“Si él ha decidido irse no hay nada más que aceptar que no es el tipo de persona estable capaz de…”

“No me digas de que es o no capaz Tony, yo sé quién es”

“Sí, la pregunta es ¿Él lo sabe?”

“Lo voy a encontrar”

“Steve…”

“Lo voy a encontrar, te lo puedo jurar”


	24. Epilogo.

**Epilogo**

 

“Lo voy a encontrar, te lo puedo jurar” dijo Steve mientras su mirada danzaba entre el montón de papeles que había en la mesa, Tony cruzaba los brazos molesto, sus arrugas profundas, y sus canas mucho más notables.

“No lo vas a encontrar, porque el rufián lo falsifico”

“No, te lo juro que lo encontraré, recuerdo haber firmado algo”

“Steve, deja de justificarlo y defenderlo. Falsifico nuestras firmas para irse con ese bandido” dijo molesto dejando la taza de café al lado, en lo alto de ese muro se leía en letras negras el nombre de "Ethan" junto a una cruz tallada en una madera fina y sobria, Steve levantó la mirada de los papeles, sus arrugas más notorias, su cabello rubio sin peinar, vestía una camisa blanca y unos jeans ajustados, lentes  de armazón oscuro para agudizarle la vista, los efectos del suero iban abandonando su cuerpo.

Por el otro lado Tony vestía una playera de Metallica negra, jeans ajustados, su cabello quebrado hasta la nuca, sus canas notorias y unos converse negros, rondaba cerca de los 65 años y Steve aún sentí un vuelco en el estómago cuando sus ojos vividos se postraban en él.

“No puedo creer eso, de verdad recuerdo haber firmado algo”

“Debió haber sido otra cosa, sé que por mucho que el bandido ese te agrade, no lo harías sin mi consentimiento… ¿Verdad Steve?”

“Aja” Steve asintió clavando de nuevo la mirada en los papeles.

“¿Steve?” Tony se acercó con mirada represiva, el Capitán intentó evadir su mirada.

“Tal vez pude haber firmado sin leerlo”

“No me mientas, te conozco por 20 años continuos, tú jamás firmas sin leer, inclusive en el acta de matrimonio leíste las letras más pequeñas”

Steve soltó una risa

“Jamás lo vas a olvidar”

“Por supuesto que no, cualquiera que firma un contrato con Tony Stark lo hace a ciegas, y tú en cambio…”

“Quería asegurarme que fuera de por vida y no hubiera ninguna cláusula que te permitiera huir” dijo y Tony sonrió anchamente.

“No me mientas Rogers”

Steve se levantó de la silla y besó tiernamente a Tony, Stark mordió el labio del menor y sin dudarlo lo empujo hacía el muro más cercano, demandando más.

“Que desagradable” la voz de Peter se escuchó desde el otro lado de la cocina, Steve se aparto sonrojado de Tony.

Stark en cambio volteo molesto hacía Peter, el adolescente de 17 años vestía una playera roja, unos pantalones azules y un apr de vans rojos, su cabello castaño largo revuelto y sus ojos azules buscando en el refrigerador algo que comer.

“Peter tenemos que hablar”

“Oh no, yo solo vine por comida, pueden seguir en lo que hacían” dijo sonriente y tomó un bote de Nutella del refrigerador, lo cerró y trato de escabullirse.

“Peter, escucha a tu papá”

Peter torció los ojos molesto y volteo a encarar a Tony que lucía aún más molesto al darse cuenta que la única autoridad que respetaba era la de Steve.

“Falsificaste nuestras firmas para el viaje de verano en el que iras con Wade” dijo molesto y Peter volteo a ver a Steve.

“Papá Steve me lo firmó”

Tony volteo a ver a Steve desafiante

“Puede ser que lo haya hecho sin querer”

“No puede ser posible… Steve lee todo, tuviste que haber sido tú. A mí no me compras tan fácil Stark” Tony cuando estaba molesto usaba su apellido, hábito adquirido de Steve cuando solía regañarlo a él.

“Wade no es tan malo papá, solo necesitas conocerlo más”

“Lo conozco más de lo que me gustaría, no estudia nada, no tiene trabajo, no hace nada más que andar vagando por la ciudad”

“ME hace feliz papá, ya lo hemos hablado”

“No acepto esa relación y lo sabes”

“No hay ninguna relación… aún” Peter dijo jugando, dejando la última palabra escapar con una sonrisa burlesca, de esas que Tony siempre solía dar para irritar a la gente pero que jamás se imaginó que su propio hijo fuera a usarla en su contra.

“¿A qué te refieres con aún?” Peter sonrió al escucharlo y tomó una manzana en dirección a las escaleras.

“Peter te estoy hablando!” Tony gritó alterado y el adolescente no volteo, Stark volteo enfurecido a ver a Steve.

“Traidor”

“Tony, debes darle una oportunidad al chico”

“¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Es un desempleado holgazán! Peter está a punto de egresar de medicina biogenética, es ya un médico que salva vidas Steve, no puede conformarse con tan poco”

“Hey Tony, no seas tan duro con Wade”

“De verdad no comprendo” Tony dijo y sintió las grandes manos de su esposo en su cintura, un casto beso en sus labios.

“A veces de verdad tu genialidad se extingue” Steve dijo jugando y Tony frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que nadie fuera más listo que él, mucho menos Steve.

“No comprendo porque lo apruebas”

“¿Te acuerdas lo que la gente me decía de ti cuando comenzamos a estar juntos?”

“¿Te refieres la primera vez que estuvimos juntos? ¿O las otras quinientas?” Steve sonrió ampliamente abrazando más a Tony, el ingeniero entrelazo sus brazos sobre los hombros de Steve, exhalo resignado.

“Decían que tú no eras más que un lunático, mujeriego, insensible, alcohólico, egocéntrico”

“No estaban equivocados…” Tony dijo con una sonrisa pícara y Steve negó con la cabeza.

“Peter es justo como yo, y Wade es tal y como tú. Se complementan”

“Yo no soy un holgazán sin carrera profesional”

“Wade sí trabaja, es solo que lo hace de manera informal. Y además, ¿No prefieres eso a un alcohólico insensible?” Steve preguntó y Tony azotó su frente en el pecho del Capitán.

“Odio, de verdad odio tu facilidad para convencerme de todo”

Steve levantó su mandíbula y dio un beso en su nariz.

“Además piénsalo de esta manera… sin Peter en el verano, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos”

Tony soltó una risa ante las palabras tan inocentemente tentadoras de Steve, no dijo nada, simplemente se puso en puntitas consumiendo en un beso más de 20 años entre intermitentes guerras y finalmente, un estado absoluto de paz. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicas y chicos, esto se ha acabado oficialmente, agradecería de enorme manera sus comentarios al final de este viaje que es mi primer historia concluida, vendrán muchas más, espero sigan por aquí.  
> A quienes se pregunten el por qué decidí terminarla así, lo pensé así desde el primer capítulo que escribí, los capítulos intermedios fueron sorpresa.  
> Lamento si tanto drama hizo que algunos perdieran interés, o si parecía demasiado tedioso, sin embargo gracias por seguir aquí y espero me lean y leerlos pronto!
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comenten por favor! c: Díganme que les parece la idea!


End file.
